The Boy Next Door
by Annikan
Summary: Bella lives in Forks with her Dad Charlie. Her best friend Alice has an unexpected visit from her seemingly troubled cousin Edward. Will he stay in Forks, Bella hopes so. Human B&E Original pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor**

Bella POV

The blistering summer sun shone down in golden glistening rays as I stepped out into the meadow. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face in the anticipation of warmth to melt my freezing body. I could see the bright yellow sun as it sent rays sparkling on my white skin. My upturned arms were reaching out waiting for the heat to sink in, but nothing. The sun rays teased me but left me cold. Would I ever feel warm again? Confused I looked back to the edge of the tree line and stepped out further making sure the shade of the forest canopy was in no way covering me, but I still felt cold, I could see the sun but couldn't feel it.

It was then I woke up from my confusing but familiar dream to the sounds of the radio, some overly happy radio jockey cracking jokes that I refused to laugh at, at 6.30 on a Monday morning. It was too early, always too early but life amidst the cold Forks morning beckoned and I scrambled out of bed into the chilly morning air that filled my bedroom.

Quickly slipping into my sweats, a hoody and lacing my Nikes I hopped down the stairs shoving my unruly curls into a high ponytail. I grabbed my iPod from the side table and headed out the door greeting the biting cold air with a grin. My morning routine always started with a jog. What better way to wake up then to be slapped in the face with the icy cold air of Forks Washington. Luckily today it looked like the rain was going to hold out, but the cloud cover and the cold made weather prospects for the day dire as per usual. I wasn't one to complain, well only to myself.

Who dreams of sunlight anyway, and not just this morning but almost every morning the same vivid dream? I'm seeking out the sunlight in the green mossy forest, finally finding it an open meadow only to realise that the sunlight couldn't penetrate my skin. I suppose it was no wonder I couldn't find warmth when it was just a dream, how so you feel sunlight when you're sleeping? What could it possibly mean? Maybe I just missed the sun and Phoenix it was always overcast and wet in Forks.

It had been three years since I left the blistering Arizona sun and moved to the wettest part of the continental US. I still missed the barren landscape of Arizona, the blistering heat, my mother and Phil, but I was happy here in Forks. As much as I missed them, I didn't miss their puppy love glances at each other or their new love chemistry. It was fine when it was just me and mum. It's not that I didn't like Phil but feeling like the third wheel no matter how hard they tried to make me fit, was not ideal. Mum tried talking me out of moving to Forks, but after a few phone calls to Charlie and finding out he was more than happy to have me home how could I say no. Plus with Phil's baseball they would need to be on the move and I didn't want to be holding them back.

Charlie was easy to live anyway, he gave me my space, never said more than what was necessary. He was easily kept happy with home cooked food and the dishes done. We said a lot by not saying much at all, being very similar we knew it was enough. Anyone from the outside looking in would think we weren't close but I loved Charlie so much. He was my stable, honest to goodness no frills Dad. I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

Thinking of my Dad always got me choked up. I held back the lump in my throat as I continued to pound the pavement weaving down the streets to a familiar track amongst the evergreen forest. Although I'd never admit it to Charlie, to me he was the best thing about moving to Forks. Sure I'd had made friends in Forks high and good ones at that. But no matter how long id been here I still felt like the new person, like the outsider.

My best friend was Alice. We hit it off right from the start it's like she knew from the moment we met that we were going to be friends. She came out of nowhere on my first day while I was blindly walking through the halls focusing on my new timetable and trying to find my first class, she grabbed my arm and introduced herself and well that was it, she declared we were going to be friends lead me to my English class.

I sat with Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Angela and Ben another couple at lunch. I was always going to be the additional wheel. Sometimes we were accompanied by Emmet, Jasper's brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie. They were in their senior year but Jasper and Emmett were pretty close so it wasn't uncommon for the seven of us to all sit together. Really I'd done well for myself. I'd made a nice group of friends and stayed out of trouble. But I still felt like the new kid and couldn't seem to shake that label. Most of the other students had known each other from pre-school. So until the next new kid came along which was probably never going to happen, I was always going to be different, new shinny when all I wanted to do was blend in.

Forks didn't get many new residents, it was a typical steady small town no growth same old, same old. No McDonald's, no starbucks. The same Diner has been there for god knows how many years. I think my Dad went there when he was a teen. One thing for certain about Forks was that it was constant. Anything new would be new for a long time. In fact when a new service station opened it was like the community rallied against it, although the fuel was cheaper and the store was nicer and well stocked, people couldn't go past Billy's Garage. Sad to say the fuel station didn't last and well I don't think any other new business would even try to crack the market since then. We were a hard community to convince that change was good.

I was on the home stretch and slowed down into a brisk walk as I reached our street. Little beads of sweat managed to get through the chilly air on my forehead and I was eager to get inside and have a hot shower. Dads cruiser was missing he must have left early for work. It was easy to miss him in the morning. His routine basically consisted of getting changed, strapping his gun to his belt and walking out the door.

I stayed in the shower a little longer than necessary letting the hot water soothe and loosen my tense muscles. By the time I got out I was running late so I quickly got dressed in my skinny blue denim jeans, sketchers, and a Navy hoody and headed out grabbing a muffin, my school bad and was out the door. Alice happened to live a few houses down the street so I walked quickly over to her place nibbling at my muffin along the way.

We generally took it in turns driving to school. But unusual for her today she wasn't already waiting in her car. Her yellow bug was sitting empty in the driveway and next to it a silver car which I didn't recognise. I walked up the front steps a little confused and tapped on the door. Did she remember it was her turn to drive? Unlike me Alice was always on time, rocking up early for everything, always well planned. Her morning routine was more along the lines of figuring out how to do her hair just right matching her jewellery to her outfit or however that fashion stuff worked. She always shook her head when I would show up in clearly an unplanned outfit that basically consisted of me grabbing the cleanest most comfortable clothes from my cupboard and throwing them on. We were polar opposites. Where she was fashionable I was plain, where she was confident I was shy. But I think that's maybe what made us work; we balanced out each other's extremes.

I heard a door open from inside probably their study and then some footsteps towards the door, I was just about to let myself in when the front door was roughly opened and a boy I'd never met was standing barefoot in the doorway. He looked like he was our age maybe older, wearing jeans and a black polo shirt his hair a bronze disarray seemed to spike in every direction, he had a strong jaw line and plump pouty lips which were held in a stern line, eyes a piercing green, eyes that were currently staring unrelenting in to my own. It was then I realised that I was just standing there like a stunned idiot staring at this boy I'd never met not saying anything. With an effort I forced my eyes away from his down to my feet and managed to mumble something out to him.

"Ahh um is Alice home?"

God I couldn't even string a coherent sentence together let alone say hello and introduce myself to this curiously beautiful boy. Where were my manners, I was about to look up at him again and say something else when I saw his figure retreat from the doorway back down the hall and out of sight. My jaw dropped open as I gaped at the boy that was no longer there.

Whoa that was weird; here I was worried about my manners and not saying hello when he just completely brushed me off. Was he getting Alice? I couldn't hear anything so I let myself in. It wasn't like I was new here, it was practically my second home. Alice's parents Carlisle and Esme were continually telling me to not even bother knocking and to let myself in, but I never felt completely comfortable barging into their place like I owned it.

I walked down the hall and in to their large open kitchen. Alice was on the phone but waved me in. The boy with the green eyes was nowhere to be seen. So strange, I was in shock from our encounter trying to make sense of it but failing. I slipped onto a bar stool by the breakfast bar and started nervously picking at my short fingernails, waiting for Alice to get off the phone so I could get an explanation. We were definitely going to be late for school which was so unlike her.

I felt rude but I couldn't help but overhear her talking on the phone and from what I could tell it was a serious conversation. Alice was always so light and seemingly care free but something about her tone had my attention.

"I know Dad, it's ok.......... Yeah he's fine I told you............ Well yeah I was shocked too when I saw him this morning, but I'm not surprised after what happened......... I hope you don't mind but said he could stay as long as he wants, you know just until everything settles down........... Ok good. Look I have to go Dad, Bella's here we're going to be late for school......... Yep I'll give him the spare key......... No he's ok, well I think he is anyway I offered to stay home but I think he just wants to be on his own............ Ok well I'll see you tonight. Bye Dad I love you."

Alice sighed hanging up the phone. This was weird. Alice was the only child so I knew she was talking about the boy id just ran into.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey?"

I looked at her confused

She shrugged giving me an 'I'll explain later look' she threw her car keys at me which I barely caught being as uncoordinated as I was.

"I'll meet you in the car ok, I'll just be a second."

"Ok" I said and I turned and walked out the front door, unlocking Alice's yellow bug and hoping in the passenger side. I reached over to the driver's side, sliding in her keys and switching the heater on. The car was cold, I was cold. I held my hands up to the vent slightly shivering, and trying to process what I had just seen and heard.

It looks like Alice had an unexpected visitor.

*******

Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reading! I'm updating as often as I can in small chapters to keep it fresh. I will be slipping into Edwards POV too.


	2. Chapter 2 Tidbits and Trouble

**Chapter Two: Titbits and trouble**

Bella POV

Alice hopped in her car giving me a quick smile. She looked completely composed as if nothing had just worried her. Her clothes were immaculate as always. She was wearing a short button down dress and leggings with little ballet shoes. Her outfits were always eccentric and colourful. I was waiting for her to explain what had happened but very unlike her she was quiet in the car. Slowly reversing out of her driveway and playing with the Radio stations almost like she was avoiding a conversation about it. I didn't want to be pushy but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Alice what's happening? Who was that boy in your house?"

"What...? You met him?"

"Well yeah, I kind of did! He opened the door for me but then just left not saying anything?"

"Oh, that was Edward he's my cousin from Chicago. I'm sorry if he was rude to you or anything. I think he's just had a rough couple of days. I haven't seen him in over a year."

"Really?"

"Yeah he my Aunt and Uncle used to live in Seattle. They moved to Chicago a couple of years back so we don't get to see them as often as we used too. Look it's a bit of a long story Bella, I'll have to tell you more at lunchtime ok"

"Yeah, no worries"

We pulled up to the school and it had looked like most of people were already in class. Alice and I hoped out of the car quickly I waved to her as we went off in separate directions.

I half jogged to Biology hoping Mr Banner was in a good mood. I tried unsuccessfully to slip through the door unnoticed but the class were all quiet and listening to Mr Banner. Almost everyone's heads turned in my direction when I opened the door. I cringed as the door squeaked shut behind me.

"Glad you could join us Isabella!"

"Sorry Sir."

I went to walk to my usual spot next to Angela but it was taken by Mike Newton. I looked up to Mr Banner who was still staring at me.

"Isabella, the class has just been paired up you'll have to sit this one out on your own. I'd suggest next time you arrive to class on time!"

This was turning out to be an eventful day. Surprises and attention were not something I enjoyed. So I regretfully sat down at the spare desk in the back corner and started getting my books out of my bag. For the rest of class I was a model student, taking notes, not chatting, answering questions when I had too. I didn't want anything else to draw attention to me. The group work was to look at the phases of Mitosis through a microscope. Luckily I had already studied the text in advance so could easily recognise the stages. Having a partner would have just slowed me down. Reluctantly Mr Banner's congratulated me on finishing my work early but then reminded me that tardiness was rude and that I should show more respect for his class in future. I don't know why but Mr Banner seemed to have a case of tall poppy syndrome, always trying to knock down smarter students. He would ask them advanced questions that they would most likely get wrong just so he could feel superior. Although I was top of the class, his attention was normally elsewhere most likely because he knew I could give him the correct response.

Finally it was lunchtime, I walked into the cafeteria grabbing a tray and mindlessly filling it with food without even really processing what it was. After my morning I wasn't in the mood for eating my mind was elsewhere. I was still annoyed with Mr Banner and couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I walked over to our table and looked up to see Alice was already sitting down next to Jasper.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Bells" Jasper hollered with a grin.

"Jaz" I smiled and looked over at Alice she smiled sheepishly at me and patted the seat next to her. I couldn't help but feel bubbles of excitement that I was going to find out more about this boy. It was crazy I was having these feelings. Id barely even met the guy and already I was waiting with baited breath on news of him.

"Look Bells I know I said I'd fill you in, but there isn't too much to say. I don't even really know the full story yet." Alice started explaining as Jasper looked on he had obviously already heard the story. "Edward came over pretty early in the morning. Mum and Dad had already left for work. So I got a shock when I answered the door and he was just standing there all dishevelled looking. He had driven all the way from Chicago would you believe stopping at motels and stuff but basically driving straight. You were lucky you saw the post shower Edward the pre shower picture wasn't too pretty. Yik!"

I couldn't help the blush that crept in my cheeks trying to imagine Edward looking anything but perfect, I couldn't quite picture it. Seeing him this morning was like staring at a statue of Adonis. Whether it was a pre or post shower Edward, you couldn't change that masculine jaw line, or green penetrating eyes. Wow what was wrong with me, Focus Bella! Alice continued seemingly unaware of my most likely flushed face.

"He didn't tell me much, but I already knew from Dad that something was going down with Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Ed. I was still shocked when he rocked up at the house. He asked if he could stay at our place till things settle down with his olds and I told his it was all fine. So yeah basically he is going to be staying at my place."

"Wow Ok...?" I shook my head trying to absorb everything. I couldn't imagine leaving home like that not even calling in advance to let Carlisle and Esme know, just basically on the run. "Do you know how long he is going to staying with you?"

Alice shrugged "A couple of days or weeks, I'm not really sure"

Only a couple of Days? I felt a pang of pain shoot through my stomach. I tried to shrug it off not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Sure, I was just curious you know. You sounded concerned on the phone I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Yeah everything is fine Bells, you know us"

Alice smiled, but it wasn't the carefree smile I was use to almost like she was putting it on, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Huh sure Alice I know you guys, the Cullen's can handle anything, right!"

I smiled back at her. Angela and Ben walked over at that moment and sat down dragging us into a different conversation. Alice seemed to snap back to her usual self getting all animated, laughing and smiling like normal. I couldn't help but zone out thinking of Edward and what was happening with his family. Selfishly I felt relieved that my own family life was happy and simple. The only drama's Charlie and I ever faced was if we ran out of steak or bad TV reception for a football game.

The rest of the school day was like normal. Alice and I sat together through English but the subject of Edward wasn't brought up again. I pretended that I was no longer interested. I'm sure Alice would think it was weird if all of a sudden her best friend was taking an overly keen interest in her cousin. In reality I was fighting myself from just grabbing her shoulders and shaking out as much information as I could get from her.

We drove back home together. Alice was chatting about taking a shopping trip to Port Angeles and all the different fashion trends that were in style this season. She back tracked and changed the plans to Seattle because apparently even Port Angeles could be a damper on Alice's fashion spirit. Seattle had much more stores and variety. Then she switched back to Port Angeles because it was closer and we would have more time to get a pedicure or something while we were up there. I found myself nodding and agreeing to almost everything she was saying.

I looked out the window as soon as we turned onto our street and saw the silver car still sitting in the Driveway. Butterflies immediately twisted around in my stomach in anticipation. Maybe he would be outside, or Alice would invite me over. Usually I would just invite myself over but after this morning I assumed the Cullen's would want some privacy.

Unfortunately neither happened and before I knew it I was waving goodbye to Alice and walking back to my house feeling unsatisfied. As I was walking I got this strange gut feeling and couldn't help but look back at the Cullen's house. I noticed a shift in the study window like the curtains moved but couldn't be sure. It could have been my imagination or the wind. I sighed, kicking some gravel what was wrong with me.


	3. Chapter 3 Iron and Hope

**Chapter Three: Iron and hope**

Bella POV

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway from the kitchen. I was almost finished with dinner. Steak, potatoes and salad not very glamorous but I knew how much Charlie liked it. The front door opened and I could hear him slipping off his boots and hanging his gun up.

"Bella is that you?"

"Yeah dad!" I called out, who else? He walked into the kitchen his shoulder slightly slumped and looking tired. Once he caught sight of the dinner his eyes brightened.

"Mmm steak?"

I smiled "Thought you'd appreciate some iron"

Charlie patted his stomach, "Sure do Bells, thanks"

I handed him his plate and we both went and sat in the lounge. Charlie started flicking through the channels to the news and we ate in a comfortable silence. This was our usual routine. Charlie could barely cook to save his life, so I played Chef. I didn't mind making dinner for such an appreciative customer. I grabbed his plate off him when we were both done and started the dishes. Charlie came in the kitchen once the news headlines were over and grabbed a beer.

"So how was your day Bells?"

"Ah it was okay I guess. I got my lab work finished first in Biology." I wanted to complain about Mr Banner but knowing how protective and proud my father could be I skipped that part of the class.

"Really, that's great Bells. I don't know where you get all your brains from but it wasn't me kid."

"Says the chief of Police!" I smiled at him as he sat down by the counter. "I wish I had your bravery."

"Aw shucks Bell. You're plenty brave though you just don't know it." I raised my eyebrow at him to see if he was mocking me but he seemed generally serious. "So did anything else happen apart from blitzing Biology."

"I found out Alice's is going to have her cousin stay with them." I didn't know why but I wanted to tell Charlie about Edward.

"What, Edward Masen?"

My heart raced when I realised Charlie knew him. "Um yeah I didn't know his last name, how did you know it was him?"

"Well Alice has only got one cousin. Esme doesn't have any brothers or sisters and Carlisle just has Elizabeth. She used to bring Edward down here quite a bit when they lived in Seattle. This was all before you moved here. Alice and Edward were like siblings, real close and all."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard about him before then." Here I thought Alice would tell me anything we didn't have any secrets. Thinking about it now, I realised Alice never mentioned having a cousin or any other family for that matter.

"Probably because when the Masen's moved to Chicago it was a bit of a sore spot for the Cullen's. Carlisle tried talking his sister out of it. Let's just say I was happy when you and Alice became friends because I think she missed Edward a great deal."

"What made them move then?"

"My guess is it has something to do with the Father, Edward senior. He didn't visit Forks that often so I don't really know the guy, but I've heard a lot about him. He's a bit of a heavy hitter, big CEO type, lots of power and money. Pretty sure he moved to Chicago for work reasons. He went where the money was."

I don't know why but I had a sudden dislike for Edward's father. I had a feeling he was probably behind a lot of what was happening.

"That's pretty sad. Alice said she hasn't seen him in over a year. For them to be so close then to not see each other hardly at all, that's got to be tough."

"I'll bet. Well she's got you now Bells, and by the sounds of it Edward too. Do you know how long he's staying?"

"Alice wasn't sure, maybe only a couple of days."

"Well I hope he stays here longer. I'm sure the Cullen's would appreciate it, he was a good kid last I remember. Alice isn't the only one that misses him. You know what Esme is like and even Carlisle was like a second father to that boy."

I nodded my head, absorbing all this new information. After the dishes were cleaned and put away I told Charlie I was off to bed early to do some homework. Although I opened my books I just couldn't seem to concentrate so I gave up and dressed quickly for bed. I slipped under the covers revelling in the warmth. My mind still swirling with information but as I fell closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, there was a lot more to this Edward Masen than I originally realised. Second, his father was probably central to most of it. And third, I realised I was hoping for the same thing as Charlie. That Edward would be staying in Forks for longer.

*********

Authors note: The ending might be a little familiar, I wasn't going to do it, but once I got it in my head I couldn't stop myself (thanks Stephanie Meyer)

Thanks for reading. Next its Edwards turn


	4. Chapter 4 Good Grades and Persistency

**Chapter Four: Good Grades and Persistency**

Edwards POV

The siren rang out at Saint Patrick's high School signalling the end of class and the end of another school day. I swiftly got out from my seat and headed for the door not wanting to spend another minute in Biology class. I hoped medical school wouldn't be this tedious. Assuming I got good grades, that's where I was headed anyway. I knew my father could probably pay his way to get me into any university in the country. But I wanted to do it on my own merits. The last thing I needed in my life was to owe my Dad anything. It was bad enough that I shared his blood and his name let alone riding his coat tails to success.

As soon as high school was over I was going to leave Chicago get as far away from my Dad as possible. Unfortunately it was always going to be a bitter sweet decision. Leaving my father behind also meant leaving my mother and as much as I despised him my mother was my rock, my piece of steady ground in this sea of shit I found myself in.

I walked over to my locker to put my books away and grab my gym gear for training. I was in the Saint Patrick's baseball team, 'The shamrocks' go figure. I should have known Tanya would be there. She was leaning her back against my locker obviously waiting for me. One of her legs kicked up with her foot against the door, twisting a stand of wayward red hair.

She didn't make eye contact until I grabbed the lock next to her hip. I raised my eyebrow to her, would she move already.

"Hey handsome, you got training?"

"Hmm let me think Tan!" I let out a sigh, "It's a Tuesday and Tuesday nights has been our training night for the last how many years now?"

"Ok ok no need to get snippy" She slipped to the side so I could open the locker door but turned her body towards me in the process. "Would you mind if I watched?"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know Eddie to see your wearing your shamrocks shirt and how beautifully it brings out your green eyes." I shook my head not wanting to play along. "Not to mention how great your arse looks in those tight white pants."

"Tanya!" She was starting to annoy me now. I was on the verge of saying something I'd probably regret later. Instead I slammed some books into the locker and reached up to grab my gym bag about to walk off.

"Sorry babe, look maybe I just want to be a supportive girlfriend." I stopped in my tracks and stared at her in disbelief. "Again, I mean, I want to be your girlfriend again!"

"Really Tan, do you really want to go through this again?"

She smiled at me almost mocking, "I think now is as good a time any, were made for each other Edward, you know that."

"Are you kidding me Tanya? Do you not remember, you're the one who ended this," I gestured at the two of us to make the point, "in the first place. You're the one that slept with Alec, you're the one that lied about it. Now you're asking if you can be a supportive girlfriend, again. When were you a supportive girlfriend in the first place? You used me Tanya. I was your trophy boyfriend. Don't pretend like you care about me now or ever have. You're a lying, selfish, cheating bi…" I stopped myself, and held my breath.

Tanya was glaring at me, her hands were on her hips and she looked angry.

"What Edward, what were you going to say? Don't hold back on me now, I deserve it right? I'm the cheating girlfriend, it was all my fault!"

I'd had enough she was just trying to get a rise out of me now. Before I really said or did something I would regret I brushed past her and started walking towards the gym.

"Come on Edward!" She yelled out at me. "You were about to call me a bitch? Just say it. I can handle it you know, unlike your mother! You're so afraid of sounding like him aren't you? Afraid you'll turn out like your Father? Look in the god damn mirror. You're just like him, do you know that? Same name, same blood, same person! You accuse me of not caring about you, but what about you Edward fucking Masen, you never gave a shit about me."

I swung around, there was still a few students left in the hall and they were all staring at our not so private altercation.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that?" I kept my tone as calm as possible but there was an edge to it and even Tanya flinched as I took a step towards her. "And I'm nothing like him, believe me Tanya, you wouldn't be standing here in one piece if I was. You should think yourself fucking lucky. And I did care about you, but that was before you fucked it all up. I couldn't give a shit about you now."

Tanya gaped at me. I couldn't look at her face for another second. I spun round and left her in the hall not looking back, never looking back. She was so god damn persistent. I use to find it endearing but now she just pissed me off. Why did she have to keep doing this, keep torturing me? It was bad enough the humiliation of our breakup, being the last person it seemed in the entire school to find out what she had done. Now she kept coming back to rub salt in the wounds. She knew me well enough to know how to push my buttons. We had known each other for three years now, ever since my family moved to Chicago. Her father and mine were acquaintances through work. We were shoved into each other's lives expected by our fathers to just be together. It was good for appearances they could show loyalty to each other through their own blood. We started as friends but it just seemed easier to cave to my father's wants, dating her made sense. It kept my father happy and he was off me and my mother's back. Tanya was nice enough at the time to make it work but it never really felt right. It was never easy. As much as I cared about her and as much as I tried, I think I knew it would end. I just never thought she would make such a mockery out of it all. Cheat on me with Alec my best friend of all people. She didn't have the decency to just talk to me and end it first. It was a month ago when I found out. I lost two best friends in one day. The wound was still raw.


	5. Chapter 5 SelfControl and Preservation

Authors note: This story is kind of morphing all on its own- but it will get a little simpler as I get into the body of the story. Establishing characters history is hard but I think needs to be done to make them a little more real. Thanks again for reading, you guys are great

**Chapter Five: Self-control and preservation**

Edwards POV

Baseball training was over and I gladly headed home. Today had been physically and emotionally draining. The run in with Tanya was playing over in my head. I had come so close to losing the one thing that I valued and prided myself in, control. Emotionally abusing and chastising her would have been easy, she deserved as much. But self-control was everything I had, everything that made me different from him. And if I lost that I had nothing.

We lived on the outskirts of Chicago. Just close enough and far enough from the city to make it prime real estate. Our house was big and ostentations, but it never felt like a home. Home was a place of refuge and peace, a place I had never truly experienced. I pulled into the driveway and pressed the button for the garage door. Both my parents' cars were inside. Dad must have been home early. I groaned as I parked up, after today the last thing I wanted was a run in with him.

My father kept pretty busy with work. Being the CEO of multimillion dollar corporation, it kept him away from home. It was strange for him to be here so early so I braced myself as I walked through the kitchen door.

The house was open plan. Our expansive kitchen overlooked the dining area and lounge. The place was empty and silent. Usually mum would be in the kitchen making dinner but with dad being home it was possible they would go out. I carried my backpack and gym bag up the stairs and headed for my room on the third floor. I had the third floor basically to myself. Although the house didn't feel like a home, the loft was my sanctuary. Apart from the cleaner I was the only person that came up the second flight of stairs. As I reached the second floor I could hear my parent's voices but I continued up the stairs. I threw my stuff to the floor as I got in my room and flung myself on the bed. I was so exhausted I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness almost immediately, but I didn't have the will to fight it.

*****

I awoke with a start, lifting my head off the pillow I looked around my room slightly dazed and confused. My room was dark, night had fallen and I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep for. Looked over at my alarm clock I could see it was 10.35pm. I scrambled out of bed and headed to my bathroom, tripping on some shoes left lying on the floor. My room was a total mess, a disarray of cloths and books. My neglected piano stood sadly in the corner looking more like a desk than a musical instrument. Papers and music notes covered it.

I splashed water onto my face trying to wake myself up, when I heard a door slam from the floor below me. I could hear some mumbling and then a raised voice, I tensed immediately. Turning the tap off and stilling my movements I listened to the commotion below me, I knew they were arguing it wasn't uncommon. More precisely, he was arguing. I walked quietly back into my room and sat on my bed running both my hands through my hair and gripped the roots tightly. I waited, hoping the commotion would settle. Seconds passed so slowly, I tapped my feet impatiently waiting for it to end, but it didn't. The raised voice only seemed to escalate and I felt my heart start beating more and more rapidly as I realised he was now shouting at her.

I shot up and paced the room as the shouting continued. Sometimes their arguments would find their own ending, I didn't need to intervene and they would act as if nothing happened and play happy families. Then sometimes they didn't.

I was just about to open the door and head down to the second floor, when I heard a high pitched gasp and a thud. I instantly recognised the sound as my mothers. Before I could think or react I grabbed the door handle swinging it open with a thud and practically leapt down the stairs in my haste.

The hall way was empty. But I could hear my father's voice from the study and ran over the door was open and my father was about to walk out. His eyes found mine, eyes that were black with rage his eyebrows furrowed when he saw me.

"What did you do!?" I yelled at him.

"Stay the fuck out of this Edward!"

I shoved past him and into the study glancing around, I could hear whimpers in the study corner and braced myself as I looked down and saw my mother. Her long bronze hair was scattered across her face and shoulders, her head was down but I felt a small amount of relief when I noticed her hands were pressed into the carpet holding herself up. She was still conscious.

"Mum!" I scared myself with the panic and fear that filled my voice. My heart was thundering in my chest. She didn't move. "Mum are you okay?"

I heard my father grunt and storm out the room.

My mother's voice cracked in a whisper "I'm fine Edward. You don't need to see this."

"No mum, what did he do to you?" I knelt down beside her and grabbed her arm, she automatically flinched at my touch and I had to swallow down the bile that rose in my throat. She was so scared she didn't even recognise her own son's touch. Her sad green eyes almost a mirror of my own looked up at me. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the beginning of a black bruise was setting in under her left eye.

"Fuck!" I let go of my mother's arm and stood up quickly. She tried to grab at me but I was off before she had the chance to stop me. I raced down the hall and thundered down the stairs. I heard the garage door opening as I entered the lounge. The bastard was leaving. I ran towards the garage, slamming my hip into the kitchen bench on the way. I burst through the door as he was getting into his Mercedes, ignoring my advance.

"You fucker!" I screamed. I couldn't see straight, I realised there were unshed tears in my eyes with the rage that I felt towards this man, the sick, gutless pathetic excuse for a human being. He looked up almost stunned by my sharp tone. "I'm going to make sure you never lay a hand on her again you sick fuck!"

He went to shut his car door but I grabbed it. He looked up at me an eyebrow raised, daring me to move. I swung his door open and pointed to myself "Why don't you hit me Dad, why don't you punch me in the fucking face!"

He grunted and stood up out of the car. He was a tall intimidating man, almost as tall as me with a heavy thick build. His hair was dark and receding. Face plump and broad, eyes scolding and intense. He paused staring at me intently, I waited for a response but silence filled the room. The kitchen door creaked and I looked over to see mum enter staring in shock at the two of us.

"Are you afraid I'll fight back? Mum is just an easy target, why don't you hit me anymore huh? Admit it, you're fucking pathetic!"

"Enough Edward!" mum spoke begging me with her eyes to drop it, but I couldn't. Not this time I'd had enough. I'd reached breaking point. I knew there was no going back from here. I couldn't let him get away with touching her like that.

A twisted smile broke across his lips as he spoke. "This coming from you Edward?" My father moved towards me getting in my face, but I didn't move. "You're the pathetic one son" he shoved me in the chest sending me back towards the Volvo. "You take after your mother. You think I'm afraid you'll fight back!" he shoved me again, this time my body heavily collided with my car. His hands gripped at my shirt collar and his eyes stared unblinking in to my own and he lowered his voice in a mocking tone. "Have you ever hit someone Edward, ever got angry? You were always weak, running off and crying to your mother. I stopped hitting you because it became pathetic. You're an embarrassment!"

I broke away from his intense gaze, gazing down and closing my eyes. My fists balled and the rage that I had been holding deep inside me for the seventeen years of my life raced to the surface. I pushed my body off the car and with the momentum shoved my hands into his chest. He stumbled back and a look of shock crossed his face.

"That's the last time you ever touch me!" I spat at him. My arm swung back and before I knew what was even happening my fist collided into my father's jaw with all of the strength that I possessed. I watched in slow motion as he stumbled back falling to the ground with an unpleasant crunch. My ears were ringing with the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. I looked down at my clenched fist as it tingled with a numb pain.

I heard my mother scream. I was just about to go to her, tell her it was all going to be ok, that I would protect her when she rushed past me. She fell down to the ground where my father lay and put her hands tenderly over his cheeks. He cursed and grunted in pain.

"Dear, dear are you ok, are you ok?" my mother muttered out, silent sobs filling he voice.

I stared in disbelief. Even after all this shit. After everything that he had done to her she still loved him. It was a sick twisted joke. She would never leave him, it would never stop. Seeing the two of them on the garage floor, my mother tenderly holding him and my father grunting and cursing in pain, I realised it was all a lost cause. I couldn't save her. No matter what I did or what he did to her, she couldn't be saved. Her only out in this relationship was in a coffin and I refused to watch and wait for that to happen.

At that moment it felt like everything in my life was lost. Seeing the only person I love, the only real person in my life, fussing over and loving the man that I despised, made everything seem perfectly clear. I was the one that needed to leave, I needed to save myself.

**Authors note**: Ok that's the end of the back story. It's tough writing sad, angry stuff. It's definitely time for some more B & E! Yay.

Thanks to everyone who has kept reading. The next chapter will continue in Edwards POV just to catch up to Bella.

Unfortunately I'm off on holiday for 1 whole week. I will try and maybe update tomorrow but I have a feeling I will run out of time as my plane leaves I'm enjoying writing this story tho so will get back to it asap.


	6. Chapter 6 Strawberries and Lilacs

**Authors note: Apologise for any bad grammar I wanted to post this before I left so it was a bit rushed.**

**Chapter Six: Strawberries and Lilacs**

Edwards POV

It had been five days since the fateful night with my parents. I had been driving my Volvo in the direction of Washington State for those five days. As soon as it dawned on me that my mother was not going to leave my father, I took myself out of the picture. Grabbing some essentials from my bedroom and racing out of the house before they even knew or cared as to what I was doing.

Stopping only at motels and gas stations along the way, the trip had been long and tedious. I spent way too much time playing over the events in my head, second guessing my decision over and over again. The guilt of leaving my mother sucked my emotions dry and I felt like a shell of my former self. Deep down I knew I was doing the right thing for myself but I doubted whether it was the right thing for her.

For me to survive this, I needed to go to the only place I knew I was always welcome, the one place that was as close to a home as I had ever had. Forks, and more specifically the Cullen's place. It had been over a year since Id last seen my aunt, uncle and Alice. It had been much too long.

Driving down the familiar street, I couldn't help but sign in relief as I pulled into their driveway. I looked at my watch not even knowing what time it was, I had driven straight through the night. It was only 6.00am. Alice was probably getting ready for school. I couldn't see the Doc or Esme's car, only a bright yellow VW Bug sat in the driveway which I took no hesitation in guessing was Alice's.

I hesitated before knocking on their door, quickly running my fingers through my hair as I realised I was probably looking a little worse for wear not having slept or showered in just over 24 hours.

I heard footsteps to the door and then a pause. I assumed someone was peering through the eye hole, wondering who could possibly be at the door at six in the morning. I clasped my hands nervously together waiting. I heard a gasp from behind the door and it was yanked open and a short dark haired girl with angelic eyes looked up at me.

"Edward!" Before I could even respond she threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my waist and head snuggled against my chest. "I can't believe it's you, it's so good to see..... eeeeww Edward you smell!" She pulled herself away from me and pinched her nose dramatically.

"Nice to see you too Alice."

She looked around me at my car, "Did you drive here?"

"Ahhh yeah, I guess I did"

"From Chicago!? Are you crazy?

"You could say that, yeah. Can I come in Alice, I'm exhausted.

"Of course you can."

Alice opened the door and let me in. She told me to make myself at home, and I did, it was easy to feel comfortable in their house. After I showered and got cleaned up, I filled her in on the basic story leaving out the bad parts and basically saying shit went down and now I was here. She didn't pry too much luckily. I wasn't looking forward to re-telling the story. Everything was still so raw.

Alice said she was going to call Charlie and asked if I could grab her homework from the study because she was running late. The study was in the front of the house. When I walked in I smiled when I noticed all the family pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Alice with Carlisle and Esme, some of my mother and Carlisle when they were children. I stopped in front of a picture of Alice and me. We were building a sand castle at La Push beach. I had almost forgotten how close we were back then. She was like a sister to me. I hated leaving Seattle and moving so far away from this family. I lost so much when we left. I lost a sister, a father figure a loving encouraging Aunt. Not to mention a home, a place I could go to where I felt completely safe and free from judgement. It was just another reason why I despised my father. He didn't care that my mother was close with Carlisle and Esme or that Alice and I had become like siblings. He only cared about his work and expanding his empire.

Pain twisted in my gut, and I clenched my fists as I felt the anger flooding back to me. Everything was his fault. I couldn't come to grips with how much I truly hated him in that moment. It was then I heard a faint knock at the front door. I waited for Alice, but when she didn't come I left the study and swiftly opened the front door. My mind was still buzzing with rage until I saw her. Deep brown eyes looked up at me expectantly her sweeping brown curls cascaded over her shoulders and her cheeks tinged pink in that moment, was she blushing? I couldn't take my eyes off her. She glanced down at her feet and mumbled something to me that I couldn't even recall, by that stage I had lost all rational thought.

Before I could think as to what I was doing, I left, turning and fleeing to the guest bedroom Alice had shown me earlier. My heart pounded in my chest, and my breathing spiked. I didn't know why at the time, but I realised I wasn't in control of myself. The feelings for my father were almost overwhelming me at that point, then to see such a beautiful innocent creature standing before me, smelling of strawberries and Lilacs. It was such a contrast of emotions. I wasn't sure exactly what those new emotions were, or exactly what had happened to me, but something inside me had changed.

Authors note: That's it for the week, Toodles


	7. Chapter 7 Stalkers and School

**Chapter Seven: Stalkers and School**

Edward POV

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Alice had left with the brown haired girl for school and I was left to my own devices. I lay in the spare room and listened to my iPod exhausted from the drive. I slipped in and out of consciousness, images of my parents and those deep brown eyes flicked through my dreams.

By afternoon I scrambled out of bed, giving up on sleep still feeling exhausted. Hunger bubbled in my stomach, and I made myself a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen. I was in the process of cleaning and putting everything away when I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I made my way to the front door just as Alice burst through it.

"Hey Ed, what ya doing?"

Alice caught me off guard she probably noticed the shocked look on my face.

"Hey Al, ahh nothing just made a sandwich thought I would grab a book or something to read?" I gestured to the study.

"Sure go for it, Dad should have some good books in there. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in my fashion mags." she winked.

I snickered at her, and made my way to the study closing the door behind me. I let out a breath shaking my head, I felt bad for lying to Alice but I hadn't come in here for a book. There was no way I could admit to Alice what my real reason was. I quickly walked over the window and without any further thought I pulled the curtain back and scanned the front yard and down the street. I inhaled quickly when I saw the retreating form of the brown haired girl. She was slightly slumped kicking her feet down the street. Why was I so curious about her? What made her so special that I couldn't help but almost run to the front door upon hearing a car pull up? I didn't even know this girl but for some reason I felt drawn to her like a bug to a flame.

The girl seemed to hesitate, faltering in her steps and I stared at her intently wondering what was wrong. She almost seemed sad in her posture. Before I knew what was happening her body shifted and she turned staring exactly in my direction. Her piercing brown eyes seemed to be staring right at me. I gasped and quickly pulled the curtains closed, stepping back from the window. Did she see me? Did she know I was watching her? It was so crazy to think that she did, how could she possibly of know someone was watching her. Everything about this girl and my reaction to her was strange, foreign to me. I quickly grabbed the first book I could see off the bookshelf and left the study retreating again to my room to get some composure.

Later in the night Alice and I were sitting in the lounge catching up on lost time and avoiding any topics regarding my parents. It was just like old times. We heard the garage open and two cars pull up Carlisle and Esme voices could be heard as the opened the garage door into the kitchen. I got up off the couch to greet them but Alice was faster she skipped to her father's side grabbing his arm with a beaming smile.

"Can we keep him Dad?" She gestured towards me and I smiled at her.

Carlisle laughed, coming over taking my hand in a hand shake before gripping me in a bear hug. I stiffened initially having not been hugged by a man in many years before relaxing into the familiarity of it. Carlisle was the father figure, the role model that I'd never experienced with my own. He grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"You've grown Edward"

"Yeah a bit"

"More like a lot! God it's so good to see you again."

"You to Carlisle!"

He smiled slapping me on the shoulder as Esme came over hugging me also. Her hug was more familiar and reminded me of my mother. I couldn't help the lump that formed in my throat as I thought of her at that moment. Esme whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you felt you could come here, Edward. We've all missed you so much." I couldn't respond afraid of choking on my emotions but I returned the hug breathing in her familiar floral and lavender scent.

After our little reunion we settled down to dinner together at their rather large lavish dining table. I knew what was coming and as much as I wanted to avoid the conversation I knew it was inevitable. There was a slightly awkward silence when we had almost finished dinner. Alice picked nervously at her remaining food with a fork, and I could tell she was looking forward to the conversation as much as I was. Carlisle broke the silence.

"So Edward, does Elizabeth know you're with us?"

I grabbed my napkin, swiping my mouth and stared down at my plate, yes this conversation had to happen.

"I haven't told her. She tried calling a few times on my way here, but I was driving" I shrugged knowing it wasn't a convincing argument. I felt so guilty over my mother I couldn't even bear the thought of hearing her afraid of what she would say to me.

"Do you want me to call her Edward, just so she knows your ok?"

I nodded unable to voice a response. Esme reached across and grabbed my hand. "Edward we just need to let her know your ok. You know you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. We're not going to send you home. We love you like our own son and want you to feel welcome but Lizzy has to know where you are" I looked up into her caring eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Emse, and your right she needs to know. I haven't been very forthcoming about all this. But I would appreciate it if I could stay here just until things settle down." I felt guilty saying that, I knew things at home weren't going to settle down. I couldn't go back and live with my father ever again. I was hoping I would figure out a plan soon, but in the meantime this was the only place I felt I could be.

Carlisle spoke "Of course Edward, When you want to talk we will be here for you. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. You're almost an adult now, free to make your own decisions." I felt relieved, like Carlisle knew what I was going through. I'm sure he had gone through this enough times with his sister. "One thing though, Emse and I think it would be a good idea that you attend high school while you are staying with us. I don't think it's fair that any of this should stop you from having a normal life."

"Thanks Carlisle, your right I haven't even thought of school. I can't really let my grades slip. I still want to go to medical school."

Carlisle smiled at me like a proud father would. I used to tell him when I was younger that I would grow up to be a doctor just like him. He would tell me how proud he was and that I could do anything if I put my mind to it.

"I'm so glad you are still pursuing that goal Edward. You've only missed a week so it shouldn't be too hard to catch up. Esme and I were just speaking to the principal at Forks High before we came home, they would be prepared to have you attend if that's what you want?" I nodded feeling overwhelmed by the thought of attending a new school, immediately my thoughts drifted to the girl and if I could see more of her. "I will have to call Saint Patricks tomorrow and your mother and arrange for your files and books to be sent here, but you should be able to start tomorrow if that's what you want."

I nodded "Yeah, I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8 Hobbies and Simplicity

**Chapter Eight: Hobbies and Simplicity**

Bella POV

It was the following day after my encounter with Edward Masen. Yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about him and last night I couldn't stop dreaming about him. Those green penetrating eyes seemed to infiltrate my every thought.

I wasn't really looking forward to school, but I could wait to see Alice again and find out what happened when she got home. I had just got back from my run and out of the shower when my phone went off signalling a text message. I grabbed it off my bed side table, using my other hand to towel dry my hair. Once again I was running late, having slept-in after a rather restless night sleep.

The message was from Alice 'Hey Bels, school early won't need lift. I'll still drive tmoz K. Cya soon ;)' Something must be up. Alice didn't normally get to school early. She sometimes stayed at Jaspers place and I would find my own way to school but they'd never get there early. Most of our group would turn up just before the bell.

I made it to school just in time. Half the class were already seated in Biology. Mr Banner told us to sit in the same seats as yesterday. So I found my desk at the back of the class and spread my books out. I was relieved I could do lab work on my own again and not have to make an effort to talk to anyone. Mr Banner informed us we would be doing the same lab as yesterday but with onion root cells instead of whitefish blastula. I signed knowing it was basically the same lab but the people who struggled yesterday should essentially know what they were doing now.

He started passing around the slides when the door opened, Mrs Cope walked in and gestured for Mr Banner. He finished handing out the slides and went over to Mrs Cope. Another person had followed her into the class. I immediately recognised the familiar bronze unruly hair and piercing green eyes. His eyes scanned the room before they fell directly upon me. My mouth dropped as I inhaled in shock. Once again I found myself locked in Edward Masen's unrelenting stare. I felt a hot blush creep its way across my cheeks. I looked down at my books in embarrassment, hoping he didn't notice my reaction.

The rest of the class seemed unfazed by the interruption but took the distraction as a chance to talk. All the while I seemed to be hyperventilating in the back row unnoticed except for one. As I peered up through my lashed I saw he was still staring in my direction. I turned my focus on Mrs Cope as she talked in a low voice to Mr Banner. He seemed to nod in agreement but there was too much noise for me to hear their conversation. Mrs Cope quickly spoke to Edward handing him a pink slip before leaving him in the classroom.

Mr Banner turned to the class raising his voice. "Students quiet, you should have been looking at the slides not catching up on gossip." he turned to Edward and gestured for him to move forward. Edward was looking down at his feet obviously embarrassed. "If I could have your attention for just a moment, this is Edward he will be joining our class. Please make him welcome." I looked around the class and noticed some of the other girls seemed to have mirrored my reaction to him. I obviously wasn't the only person he had this affect on. Mr Banner turned his gaze back at Edward. "Edward we are doing lab work in pairs there's a spare seat at the back." I looked in horror as Mr Banner pointed towards me.

Almost everyone face in the class was turned in my direction, from peripheral I could sense Edward was too. My blush seemed to thicken as I scrambled grabbing my books and moving them to my side making room for him. I kept my eyes on my page trying to ignore him as he advanced. I heard the chair next to me scrape loudly across the floor and an overwhelming tingling sensation overcame my body as he slipped into the chair beside me. This couldn't be real, the boy that had taken up nearly all my conscious and unconscious thoughts was now sitting across from me and I couldn't even look up at his to say hello like a normal person.

Everyone had started their labs, Edward was grabbing some pens and paper out of his bag but he didn't seem to have any text books. I felt bad for him. He obviously wasn't prepared for school and now he was stuck sitting next to a girl that couldn't make eye contact with him, without bursting into flames.

I gathered up every ounce of courage I had, remembering what my father had told me about being brave but just not knowing it and turned towards him.

"Hello." My voice was a quiet squeak. He turned towards me, his eyes boring into my own with slight shock. I struggled to maintain composure. "My name is Bella Swan." I looked down unable to maintain eye contact. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself yesterday. You must be Edward Masen?"

There was a pause which felt like forever as he inhaled. I looked up at him and saw he had a crooked smile on his face. He was holding out his hand and I realised with delay that he was gesturing to shake my hand. I quickly moved my arm taking his hand in mine. The tingling feeling I felt earlier intensified with our contact like an electric current. We both seemed shocked by energy that passed through our joined hands. I thought he would have pulled back but he only seemed to grip my hand firmer and shook it smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" His smile was amazing and I realised at that moment all my composure was lost, there was no way I could manage to string another coherent sentence with him staring at me like that. I pushed the open text book in front of me in his direction, gesturing that he could read it. "Ahh thanks. I don't have any of my text books just yet."

I smiled and nodded at him. He looked down at the book and seemed to sign when he read it. I put the slide under the microscope and focused the zoom, it didn't take me long to see what it was.

"Prophase." I examined my voice reasonably calm and assertive. I was about to write it down on the lab sheet when he interrupted.

"Mind if I look?" he gave me a crooked grin. He could have asked me anything and I would have obliged at that point.

"Sure." I moved the microscope towards him. He took hold of it skimming his hand against my own I felt another faint electric shock as he touched me. I looked up to see he was looking at me, confusion clear in his eyes. God he must think I'm some electric pulsing freak.

He turned towards the microscope and peered through the lens. It didn't seem to take him long before he answered.

"Your right its prophase." He turned the microscope back in my direction.

"Have you done this lab before?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah back at Saint Patricks, we did this one last year."

"Oh." I was slightly shocked he must have been in an advanced placement in his old school.

He smiled at me, "You seemed to be pretty cluey yourself?"

"Ahh we just did this lab yesterday."

He laughed. "Oh he's one of those teachers hey? Great."

I smiled in return, the ice seemingly broken. The rest of the class seemed to pass very quickly. We continued to talk between glancing at the slides. We were the first to finish so Mr Banner didn't seem to protest. I felt myself loosen up almost feeling comfortable in his presence. But that odd tingling feeling never passed.

We talked about annoying teachers like Mr Banner, and how boring they could make an interesting topic. He told me about his school and how he played baseball for the 'Shamrocks.' He also played the Piano and some guitar. I couldn't help but feel pathetic when he asked me if I had any hobbies and I told him that 'I ran'. At least a sport like baseball or even volleyball could be considered a hobby. The truth, which I admitted to him, was that I was too uncoordinated for team sports. I stuck to running as the worst I could do was trip up, which I often did. And well apart from getting good grades, except for gym, I kind of sucked at most things. I told him all this and he just seemed to laugh. In fact he seemed to laugh at a lot of the things I said. He seemed so at ease with me, a complete contrast to yesterday morning as he seemed highly strung and almost aggravated.

We didn't bring up the topic of why he was here or even talk about Alice and the fact that he was her cousin. We seemed to completely ignore the fact that we had bumped into each other previously. We were just two normal people in Biology class talking about normal mundane things in our lives and I could help but smile at the simplicity of it. Simplicity which unfortunately deep down I knew couldn't last.

*******************

**Authors Note**: Hey guys thanks for reading! If you want any input please let me know. I'm new to this writing thing. I have a general plan of how I want this story to go, but am happy to hear feedback or advice. Please add me to your alerts if you like it, because I'm updating as often as I can

Cheers,

Annikan


	9. Chapter 9 Seats and Invitations

Authors Note:Ok call it the long weekend or my addiction to this story, but I actually have three chapters complete. I'm releasing them one at a time so please comment if your liking and I'll get them out quicker hehe. I know it's sneaky.

In the meantime here is another Chap in Edwards POV. Enjoy

*************

**Chapter Nine: Seats and Invitations**

**Edwards POV**

The Bell rang signalling the end of biology class. I couldn't help but feel disappointed, back to reality. I had finally met Bella, my brown-eyed mystery girl, officially. We had spent the whole class chatting about flippant, unimportant topics and I loved every moment of it. At first I thought she was going to ignore me but when she finally opened up it was just easy. It was like being in a cocoon, everything penetrating from the outside world was forgotten. It had been a long time since I had felt so at ease with someone, let alone with a stranger. It made me feel stupid for getting so tense in the lead up to this day.

After I agreed with Carlisle that I'd attend school, I started freaking out. I was worried about every little thing, being the new kid, not fitting in or getting in a fight as I could have that effect on guys. Even the thought of seeing Bella again worried me. It's not like we got off to a good start. I practically ran away from her on our first meeting.

Seeing her in Biology was a shock. I was already nervous but to see her sitting there staring at me, made my heart almost explode with nerves. It was so ironic that I would end up in a seat next to her. I pulled the seat out loudly trying to alert her to my presence as she seemed to be avoiding eye contact. As soon as I sat down the strangest sensation came over me. It was like our bodies tuned into each other's radio frequency increasing tenfold when we touched. It was so bazaar but oddly comforting.

I was happy she made an effort to introduce herself. I was battling with my own confidence about greeting her. 'Ah Hi, I'm Edward Masen, the strange guy who ran from you at your friends place.' Luckily she was the first one to break the silence. I was so relieved I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I shook her hand revelling in the energy of her touch and the smoothness of her skin. I couldn't help myself brushing her warm hand with my own as she moved the microscope towards me, testing if the spark was still there, and it was.

Bella was gathering all her books, so I did the same. Our cocoon from the outside world broken and a nervous energy took its place. It was lunchtime and I knew we would be sitting with Alice and a bunch of people I didn't know. Bella again surprised me by breaking the silence.

"So I guess I'll walk you to lunch," She said with uncertainty. "Do you know your way around yet?"

I almost laughed Forks was such a small school compared to Saint Patricks you could circle all the buildings three times and still be early to class. I didn't want her to leave so I took her up on the offer. "Nah, not yet, just the inside of reception and the walk to Bio."

Mrs Cope pointed out the buildings on the way but I wasn't going to admit that. I grinned at her, hoping she wouldn't notice the little white lie. She smiled back and so we walked side by side to the cafeteria, the electricity between us remained. I tightened my hand in a fist as I felt the overwhelming need to touch her again, hold her hand or sweep one of her wayward curls behind her ear. I was so drawn to her, our energy like a magnetic force field.

"Have you met any of Alice's other friends?"

"Well I've heard of Jasper, Alice doesn't really shut up about him, and well you. But that's about it." She nodded. We had entered the cafeteria and I followed Bella's gaze to Alice. She was waving like a lunatic at us. I chuckled and leaned down whispering in Bella's ear, "Hmm spot Alice?"

Bella laughed nodding her head before leading me through the crowd of tables and noisy teenagers. Alice was practically bouncing off the bench in excitement. The rest of the table was pretty full I suspected the blonde guy sitting next to her was Jasper but the others were a mystery.

"Bella, Edward, I'm so glad you guys met up. I was worried about you Ed. all alone, new school and all."

"No stress Al, I'm still in one piece" I smiled reassuring her.

"Good, well you've obviously become acquainted with Bella." I looked at Bella and her cheeks tinged pink as she looked at her feet, a beautiful blush filling her creamy complexion. "This is Jasper." He waved in a cowboy salute. "Ben and Angela" she pointed "Rosalie and Emmett. And everyone this is my lovely long lost cousin Edward" They all waved seeming very friendly. I felt more at ease. I shouldn't have been surprised that Alice would have good group of friends. Ever since Alice was little she seemed to have the ability to see straight through people. She could see the good but also the bad. Let's just say she never liked my father.

Bella and I walked over to the queue for food the nervous energy remained and I wished we could be back in Biology. She just seemed so much more relaxed there. I took a serve of lasagne and some pasta salad. Bella grabbed a slice of pizza and an apple. We walked back to the group and I noticed Angela and Alice had made space between them obviously for Bella and me. I gestured for Bella to sit first knowing it was going to be an awkward fit. The square table seemed full before we arrived. Bella seemed to hesitate at first a full blush gracing her features, before she slipped onto the bench one leg after the other. I followed her doing the same. I wedged myself next to her not really wanting to lean too much into Angela especially not really knowing Ben. A lot of guys at Saint Patricks hated me anywhere near their girlfriends. I didn't want to step on any toes on my first Day.

My left side was pressed against Bella, the warmth and energy radiating from her was intense. Alice engaged us in a few group conversations but Bella remained quiet only picking at her apple. The feel of her next to me was such a distraction I could barely concentrate. Ben asked me a few questions about sports and I told him about playing for the Shamrocks, Emmet joined in saying he was a football fan but could watch any sport. His girlfriend Rosalie rolled her eyes at that. They continued with the conversation but I tuned out, my thoughts consumed with the silent brown haired, strawberry scented girl beside me.

The Bell rang out for class and I almost sighed with the loss of physical contact as Bella shot up out of her seat. My next class was Trigonometry which turned out I had with Ben. I watched as Bella walked off with Alice to English.

Trig went off without a hitch although it was slow, the work was relatively easy. Ben and I sat together and he seemed to be on top of the work as well. I had Gym next, Ben unnecessarily showing me the way. I didn't recognise anyone in the class, but two girls walked over to me introducing themselves and inviting me on their mixed volleyball team. One was called Jessica a tall lean blonde haired girl with pale blue eyes, the other Lauren a giggly girl about the same size as Bella but a little curvier with wavy mousy coloured hair.

"So Edward," Jessica started grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the game. "We saw you chatting to Isabella in Biology, what's happening there?"

"Ahh nothing, she's a friend of my cousin Alice."

Lauren laughed "You're Alice's cousin! You don't look very similar, she's short!"

State the fucking obvious. "I think I get my height from my Father!" I didn't mean the venom that filled my voice but the girls quickly dropped that subject.

"I was surprised you got Bella speaking," Jessica chimed in nudging me toward the court. I was starting to second guess my assumption that this girl was nice. "She's practically a mute."

Yep she was a bitch. I didn't respond but it wasn't necessary, Jessica had said it as more of a statement then a question. They both got into formation for our game, the other team serving first. My thoughts unsurprisingly turned to Bella, a mute? Maybe she was shy with everyone, yet in Biology she seemed comfortable. The other team served and Jessica set the ball in my direction with surprising skill. I lopped the ball over the net not wanting to spike it on the first go in case it was a friendly game. The other team set the ball in return and one of the dark haired guys in the back spiked it in my direction, maybe this wasn't such friendly game I realised, as the ball ricochet off my shoulder.

"Tyler be nice!" Jessica yelled at the boy from the other team, "He's new!"

I shook my head, "Nah its fine, I wasn't concentrating, let's go again." This time I was a little more prepared putting my thoughts of Bella aside as I started an assault against the other team, spiking and setting as required. Both Jessica and Lauren played well taking opportunities to high five and slap hands on our wins. By the end we had a clear victory, the other team looked slightly pissed especially the Tyler bloke who had a perfect round red welt on his forehead. Teach him to mess with me again.

I was about to head to the showers when Jessica grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going Tiger?"

I looked at her raising my eyebrow, "Ahhh... the showers?"

"Before you go, Lauren and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for some celebratory drinks later."

I was a little shocked I thought Forks was a quiet little town no underage drinking or wild parties. "Really where? I didn't think bars in Forks allowed juniors?"

"It's just at Jess's house silly" Lauren chimed in with a beaming ridiculous grin.

Jessica nudged her looking embarrassed. "My parents are out for the night a few people will be coming around. You'd be welcome to join us. Get acquainted." She smiled a perfect grin. She was beautiful there was no question about that, but there was something off about her that I didn't trust.

"Look I better not, first day and all. I think I have a mountain of catching up to do."

Lauren looked disappointed, but Jessica kept her cool. She leaned closer towards me.

"Maybe some other time then?" she winked. Who winks? God this girl was pretty forward, she reminded me of Tanya. Shit, that was the last think I needed.

"Ahh sure." God what was I saying I hoped they wouldn't hold me too that. I was such a push over when it came to girls. Never wanting to disappoint or be rude. I tried to be the opposite of my Dad, but it didn't always work to my advantage. I hit the showers, thinking back to my Father. He had such little respect for women. He could hurt my mother physically and emotionally and not even bash an eyelid. As much as I hated being a push over with women, especially with how Tanya treated me, I was glad I wasn't anything like him or at least I hoped.


	10. Chapter 10 Gossip and Girliness

**Chapter Ten: Gossip and Girliness**

Bella POV

Oh my dear lord, I think I had the best lunch of my entire existence. Although I barely ate or drank anything, I didn't speak to anyone or make any conversation and the fact that I had a full body blush like a sunburnt albino in the Caribbean, didn't matter. All that put aside it was undoubtedly the most memorable forty minutes of my life. And why you might ask? Edward friggen Masen of course! I knew Alice had planned it all. I was going to have to drill her on that later, although really I should bake her a cake or something, because she deserved it. Edward was pressed against my side on the, 'too many to fit,' square bench seat. The tingling sensation I felt around him was in over drive. I almost took my hoody off because my entire body felt like it was in flames from the feel of him next to me. And yeah it probably sounds pathetic and immature but I suppose that's just what I am. I have barely made it to first base with a guy. If you count Mike Newton laying one on me at a new year's party two years back, much to my disgust at the time. Sure I was lacking in experience but there was just something different about Edward. I had sat next to guys before, I had brushed shoulders with them in halls and hugged my guy friends when required but the feeling I got around Edward was like nothing else.

The sound of the bell shocked me out of my trance. I was in my own little head space, just content to be sitting next to him. I didn't even try to start a conversation with him in fear of ruining the moment. I practically jumped out of my seat like a freak. I eyeballed Alice, trying to ignore looking at Edward in case of a severe meltdown, and we left the lunchroom together.

"Alice?" I kept my pace slow hoping to interrogate her before we got to class.

"Yes Bells?" Her voice was sickly sweet. She knew exactly what was coming.

"What was that?" there was slight annoyance to my voice but I couldn't seem to wipe the stupid smirk off my face, which I hope she hadn't noticed.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb Alice. I know you told Angela to make room for me and Edward. There was plenty of room on the other side of the table why didn't you get Jas to move or something?"

Before she could answer, I was roughly bumped by Jessica as her and Lauren walked in front of us to our English class.

"I can't get over how hot the new guy is." Lauren spoke to Jessica, giggling and waving at her face as if she was hot. They were the ultimate in pathetic girliness. Jessica was the beautiful blonde cheerleader type, Lauren the giggle idolising friend. They had been close since Kindergarten. In fact Angela was part of their group until Alice saved her. They were the mean girls, well mean to me anyway.

"Lauren don't get your knickers wet, you sound desperate! Just shut up and let me do the talking when we see him. I'll have Edward eating out of my palm in no time"

Great, there was the nail to my coffin the prick to my lunchtime bubble. It was over. Jessica had every guy after her without even trying. If she planned on seducing a guy well let's just say he had no chance.

The girls entered the class and Alice and I followed making our way to our table. Alice nudged me when I sat down. I had forgotten we were in the middle of a conversation or, well I was in the middle of an accusation, and I was totally devastated overhearing Jessica's plans.

"Bells! BELLA!" Her bony elbow corked me in the bicep as she called my name low enough so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Oww Alice, what the hell was that for?"

"You! You just completely shut down. Remember you were accusing me of something before 'bitch face' and 'giggle butt' interrupted"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, you mean my little plan to get you and Edward sitting cosy didn't work?"

"I knew it! You little deviant! What made you plan that little seating arrangement?"

"Can't you see it Bells. I just have this feeling you and Eddie would be perfect for each other!"

"No way" I blushed like an idiot, god my stupid open book face. Alice didn't need to be a mind reader to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Gawd Bells you're a terrible liar, you like him don't you?"

"No!"

"Aw shut up, now you're just being obvious. Everyone likes Edward Bella. Do you maybe 'more than like him?'"

"Alice!"

"Ok, ok I'll stop. But if you do like him Bells and you want to go down that path, I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

"What? How'd you figure that?"

"He asked about you."

Woah her answer totally threw me. I thought she was going to start rambling on about her gut feelings and seeing a sign or a premonition or some crap. "When? What did he say?"

"Last night. After we had a little family conference he asked me about you, he said that you probably thought he was a psychopath the way he ran from you that morning."

I laughed a little too loudly and Mrs Brady looked over arching her brow. I whispered back to Alice "What did you say?"

"Just that you were awesome of course and that you wouldn't think he was a lunatic or anything, because you were one too"

"WHAT!" I yelled. Big woops I covered my mouth but it was too late.

"Isabella Swan! Would you like to share with the rest of the class what you and Alice deem more important?" Mrs Brady was pissed.

"Ahh no Mrs Brady it was nothing. Sorry."

Mrs Brady returned to the board continuing to write notes. I noticed Jessica was eyeballing me, with a look of shock on her face. What was her problem?

Alice was furiously writing on a piece of note paper before she folded it and practically threw it at me.

I opened the note, seeing her bubbly scrawl.

_I was joking you idjit. I just said you were nice girl and wouldn't take offense. No need to bust a gut. Soooo…… do you like him? & be honest I can tell even when ur writing if ur lying! xA_

I read the note three times before sighing and writing my one word answer. Screwing it up and lopping it on her desk.

As soon as Alice un-scrunched the note she seemed to do a little happy dance on her seat before turning back to me and smiling at me with a big arse goofy grin. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.


	11. Chapter 11 Motorbikes and Rollercoasters

A/N: Thanks for the great comments guys, you're all awesome!

And Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy

*************

**Chapter Eleven: Motorbikes and Rollercoaster's**

**Bella POV**

"Oh my god Bella what are you going to do about all this?

Alice was on the war path. I shouldn't have written 'yes' on that stupid note. Why do I always cave to her every demand? We were sitting in Maths, and most of the class were chatting. There was only ten minutes left of school and Mr Briggs seemed just as eager as everyone else for it to end.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do about it? What can I do? Nothing!"

"What? And why not?"

Gawd now she was sounding like an annoying five year old. "Didn't you hear Jessica before?"

"Yeah so..?"

"Well what chance have I got going up against Jessica, I mean Jessica! Come on Al. I've got a brain I know every boy in this school wants her."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly do you?"

"I think I do Alice, when do you see guys falling over me at parties or when was the last time I got asked out on a date even?"

"You've never tried Bells. Remember what Mike Newton was like when you first started here, and Tyler, Eric. Even Ben before you convinced him to date Angela."

"That was three years ago Alice, I'd barely hit puberty. Plus I was the shiny new toy, the new girl, remember?"

"Yeah so, you've only become more beautiful since then. And until Edward started today you were still the new. Most of the boys don't try anything with you, because they're scared"

"Are you kidding me, scared? What that I'll bore them to death?"

"No Bells, I can't believe I have to tell you this. You're smart Bella! Witty! You have these deep brown puppy dog eyes and pretty pouty lips which I'm always dying to smear with lip gloss. You're interesting and caring and the best friend a girl could ask for. Don't you get it? You are everything, Jessica is nothing. The only reason she gets the guys in this school is because she puts herself out there. She's the rusty hire bike, the one every guy has a ride of. You're the...? I dunno you're the limited edition Harley Davidson, the one every guy wants but can't have."

I laughed at that "Oh my god, Alice I can't believe you just compared me to a motorbike"

"Not just any bike Bella a limited edition.... the point I'm trying to make to get at..."

"No I get it Al, fine. Thank you! You're too good a friend. But all of that doesn't change the fact I'm shy. I can't even sit next to Edward without overheating. I can't look him in the eye without blushing profusely. Every time I get near him I feel like about to internally combust. Plus there's always this weird electric thing between us and it's kind of freaking me out."

"Whoa hold up, you have a sparky thing?"

"Yeah" Now she is really going to think I'm a lunatic.

"Jasper and I had that, when we first started dating I mean."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah it was weird, we still have it now. It's just not as intense as what it used to be, either that or we're just use to it. But it's almost like I know when he walks into a room without even having to look."

The bell rang, and both of us jumped forgetting we were still in a classroom as it felt more like a sleep over.

"You should make a move Bella, for Edward I mean. There's must be something there, a connection."

We headed towards the parking lot, "I don't know Al." I shook my head. This wasn't me. I had never made a move on a guy or even tried to flirt for that matter.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He's a nice guy Bells" As if that explained everything, I looked at her confused. "Are you just going to stand by and watch someone like Jessica get to him first?"

The thought of Jessica with Edward was heart breaking. Of course I didn't want to watch Jessica sink her claws into him. "What does it matter anyway, isn't he leaving in a few weeks?"

We had reached Alice's car, she leaned back against it shrugging "I don't know what he's going to do Bells. Could be a few weeks, could be a few months he hasn't really said. But what does it matter if you like him?"

I pulled my keys out of my bag, my car was just a few rows back, Alice was looking at me expectantly. I kicked the kerb in frustration, pain shooting up my leg. Spinning around I leaned next to her sighing and squeezing my eyes shut. Why was I so scared? Why couldn't I be brave like Charlie seemed to think I was?

"Shit!" Alice gasped.

I looked over at her in shock, Alice never swore, I wondered what could possibly have triggered it. She was gazing back at the school with her angry kitten look. I followed her gaze to see Edward walking towards us from the gymnasium. Jessica and Lauren on either side of him were laughing, nudging him and so obviously flirting it made me feel sick. I couldn't believe this was happening already. They couldn't even give him a week to settle in before they pounced. I pushed myself off the car not even able to look at Alice, as I walked towards my truck. I threw my bag in the passenger side with unnecessary force, turning the key in the ignition and giving it a little too much gas before reversing out. I tried not look in either Alice or Edward's direction, and in the process almost hit Mike Newton. I slammed the breaks just as he swerved. How could this moment get any worse? Mike tooted his horn in a relatively friendly manner, before winding his window down.

"Almost got me Swan ha!" he had a goofy grin, obviously unfazed by the near miss.

I cringed mouthing a 'Sorry' before continuing out. I could feel I was being watched as I drove out of the parking bay but I kept my eyes on the road, not wanting to get in any more accidents and drove carefully the rest of the way home. What a rollercoaster of a day, all time highs and friggen lows all involving the guy I couldn't get out of my head.


	12. Chapter 12 Hot Showers and Concealer

A/N: Hey guys thanks again for reading. I just want to apologise for the short chapters. I know it is a serious tease, I wish I could do longer ones but I am definitely limited in the time department.

Anyways hope you enjoy x

**Chapter Twelve: Hot Showers and Concealer**

Bella POV

Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I got home and I was glad. I had been fighting back tears the whole way home trying desperately not to cry. I felt so pathetic. Here I was all choked up over a gorgeous boy I hardly knew talking to a gorgeous girl that I was beginning to hate. Okay maybe hate was a strong word, although Jessica wasn't a friendly person to me, she hadn't really done anything wrong.

I slammed the front door in frustration trudging up the steps into my room before collapsing onto my bed. Fighting the tears was hopeless once I was in the safe confines of my room. I wallowed between self pity and self loathing. How could I be so affected by this? I'd seen other people flirt. Christ I was friends with three couples! I grew up with my mother and Phil! Shouldn't I be immune to the common occurrence of public flirting?

My phone started ringing. I didn't have to even look to know it was Alice but I let it ring out not wanting to talk to her while I was in such an emotional state. I started to undress craving the warmth of a hot shower, wrapping myself in a towel I headed to the bathroom. I washed my hair massaging my scalp and just trying desperately hard to unwind and calm down. My thoughts kept flickering to images of Edward and Jessica walking side by side, my breathing would spike and I would have to force myself to think of something else. I must have spent almost thirty minutes under the soothing spray of hot water before I finally felt calm enough to get out. I headed back to my room putting on my most comfortable holey pyjamas and started towel drying my hair.

My phone rang again. But this time I grabbed it, seeing Alice's name and flicking it open. "Hey Alice."

"Bella finally! I've been trying to call you for ages now. Why weren't you answering?"

"Calm down Alice, I just got out of the shower."

"Thank-god. Are you ok Bella? I was worried after what happened at school. And god I was so angry at Jessica and Lauren, but it's not what it looked...."

I cut her off I didn't need her to explain anything. I felt like an emotional idiot enough for how I reacted let alone having to listen to Alice try and make excuses."Its fine Alice, I promise. I just needed to get home. It was nothing."

I knew Alice would see through my lies but I couldn't admit to getting upset over what happened. It just felt too pathetic. God, I internally cringed, I hope Edward hadn't noticed my behaviour. He must think I'm a freak practically running to my car and reversing over Mike Newton.

"Can you come over Bella? Mum and Dad said they haven't seen you in ages. Well it's only been a few days but you know what they're like. Mums made mushroom ravioli especially, your favourite. Pleeeaaassse come round!"

God talk about internal conflict. One side of me totally lit up, butterflies forming in the hope of seeing Edward again. The equal other half quaked in terror. What if he saw the way I acted this afternoon, or worse, what if he actually has a thing for Jessica. "I don't know Alice I..."

"Come on Bells. Tell Charlie to order pizza or something. Better yet invite him over too."

"No!" I practically shouted. For some reason the thought of Charlie seeing Edward was too much, too weird. "Um, I mean Charlie isn't home yet."

"So, there's no excuse then, come round!"

She was right apart from the internal battle that was still waring, my brave half wanting desperately to see Edward. The cowardly half scared of rejection, I had no excuses. "Ok Alice," I sighed she won again. "I'll be over in a bit." My brave half rejoiced, as I said my goodbyes to Alice reassuring her I would definitely come over.

I raced to the mirror and looked at myself in horror. My pyjamas looked ridiculous, hair was still wet and my eyes were a little red and puffy. Shit! Not a good time to cry in retrospect. First things first I started yanking off my pyjamas and in the process got my foot stuck in the leg before hopping wildly and falling onto the bed. I was seriously uncoordinated that I was becoming a danger to myself. I could just see the news headlines, "Girl found unconscious in bedroom after tumbling over while undressing." Idiot, I should come bubble wrapped.

Finally freeing my leg I threw my pyjamas pants at the wall by the wash basket in frustration before grabbing my black skinny leg jeans. I dug through the back of my closet taking a deep blue v-neck sweater off the hanger and slipping it over my head. It was one of my few nicer tops. I didn't even want to start processing why I was going to this much effort for a visit to the Cullen's place. Although I knew Alice always looked well dressed I generally went over to their place in whatever I was wearing at the time. Sometimes even my pyjamas, well maybe not the holey ones.

Taking a second look in the mirror my cloths looked fine but my face was still a mess. I was grasping at straws, I didn't want to go over to the Cullen's place looking all puffy eyed. Alice was bound to be suspicious over my emotional state let alone showing proof that I had actually cried. I hardly ever used the stuff except in emergencies and tonight was an emergency. I pulled open my dresser draw pulling out a complete box set of Napolean Perdis makeup. Rene bought the stuff for my seventeenth birthday shipped all the way from Australia but I had hardly used it. She did a full face of makeup the last time she visited when we went out for dinner with Phil. But apart from the odd bit of a blush and occasional wearing of lip gloss, I never wore the stuff.

I quickly dapped concealer under my eyes and smoothed it over with the foundation brush, I added a little powder to finish it off. Standing back from the mirror, I sighed in relief. The puffiness under my eyes was successfully hidden, but there was no way I was going to risk making a mess by attempting anything more. Not having Rene or a sister in my life, I was lacking in the makeup's skills department. I knew the basics for crisis's such as these, but that was it. With another style problem solved I moved onto my hair, grabbing and twisting it in sections and tying into a messy bun. It was too late to start blow drying knowing it would just go fluffy as hell. A messy bun would have to do.

I slipped on my matching blue converse shoes rapidly tightening the laces and slipping the ends into the instep. By the time I was reasonably satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. I wrote a quick note to Charlie, knowing he wouldn't mind because I was always over at Alice's house and vice versa, but I knew he'd appreciate the common courtesy as well as the reminder that there was left over's in the fridge. I couldn't let the guy go hungry.

I headed out of the house and down the familiar street. It was twilight, there was a chill in the air as it was just starting to get dark. I quickened my steps, knowing there was nothing to be afraid of, but I couldn't help it as my heart started racing. I walked up the Cullen's drive and hesitated at the front door, taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. I realised it wasn't just the dark that was getting my heart racing. I held my breath as I knocked on the door.

***********

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging guys. Till next time. Sweet dreams


	13. Chapter 13 Attention and Consequences

**Chapter Thirteen: Attention and consequences**

Edward POV

Lauren and Jessica were waiting for me outside Gym class. I tried to walk past them keeping my eyes down, but there was no escape, they sprung and I succumbed. I internally slapped myself for being too soft as this wasn't the first time I was unable to shake unwanted attention.

I made a point to be nice and treat women with respect. As if I needed any help getting girls, this just made things impossible. How do you tell someone to leave you alone without being rude or disrespectful? The words, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way" just don't seem to have the same effect as "get the fuck away from me you hormonal whore!"

It happened all the time in Saint Patrick's, part of the reason I got into so many fights with guys. Either their girlfriend or a girl they were interested in would approach me. I would show them respect and be friendly, which would seem reasonable, right? But no, it turns out most guys would just blow them off. The girl would of course get the wrong impression, because if a guy says "Hi" back to you in the corridor he must be crushing on you, right? Or if you ask him a question during class and he tries his best to help then of course that means he wants to give you head. Before I knew it, a girl I barely knew would be proclaiming her undying love for me as I desperately tried back-pedalling and reasoning with them.

It was a relief when I started dating Tanya because it was the only time in my entire high school life where I got left alone. They girls knew I wasn't available so they didn't bother me. Well that's what I thought at the time. I know now, the main reason for them leaving me alone was that they were fearful of Tanya. Like me, Tanya's had a powerful father with a bad reputation, Garrett Delani. But unlike me, Tanya would use her father's power to gain influence and basically scare the fuck out of people. We had a new girl last year, she was a pretty little blonde named Jane. On her first day she sat next to me in English class and we became friends. She was nice, very bright and seemed sweet enough. I never told her I was dating Tanya and to this day I feel guilty for not warning her. I didn't realise the danger she was in by just being my friend.

As soon as Tanya got wind of our friendship it was all over. Last I heard Jane's father's small business 'Aro's Cleaning' was brutally taken over by Delani enterprises. When her family became bankrupt they had no choice but to take her out of private school. I never saw Jane again. At the time I refused to believe Tanya would go to such measures to ensure I remain loyal. After our split and finding out her true colours, I put all the pieces together.

It was generally a no win situation. Hate myself for acting like my father or succumb to unwanted female attention and cop abuse from jealous students. I favoured the latter but what I realised after splitting with Tanya was that I was much happier dealing with things on my own, there was no way I would let another Jane get hurt by my own naivety.

Believe me I'm not oblivious to the fact that I must sound like I bat for the other team. Oh poor Edward has all the girls throwing themselves at him. But as I was about to find out, it had its consequences.

I was headed towards the school carpark, with Jessica and Lauren prattling and laughing on either side of me. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, I just smiled and nodded trying to make my escape to the car as quickly as possible. I locked eyes immediately with Alice, and then saw who she was with, Bella. Her eyes were squeezed closed and she was leaning against the car next to Alice. I immediately felt sick, what was wrong with her she looked like she was in pain. I was just about to run over to her when she opened her eyes staring at Alice before turning and locking eyes with me. I felt relief for a nano second as she seemed to be okay, but then she just disappeared. She all but ran to her car and almost clipped a dorky looking blonde kid when reversing. I made it to Alice, and stood next to her, we both stared after Bella in disbelief.

Jessica and Lauren waved their goodbyes and I twitched my hand in meek recognition before turning towards Alice.

"Did I miss something?"

Alice turned towards me, her eyes were glistening and I could have sworn she was on the verge of tears. I was about to ask if she was okay before a look of defiance came over her features and she swatted me with all her strength. Her tiny fist made connection with my chest although it didn't even hurt I knew she wasn't messing around.

"Ooowww! Alice cried shaking her hand and squirmed in obvious pain. "God Edward, that friggen hurt, you bloody ogre!"

"What? God sorry Alice I didn't know you were going to hit me, what was that for?"

"You! You and them" She pointed in the direction of where Jessica and Lauren had just headed.

"What about them?"

"Why were you talking to them?" She was still squirming, the tears now running down her face.

"Well god Alice I don't know, it's my first day. I don't know anyone. Wait! Have they done something to Bella. Is that why she just ran off?"

"No, they haven't done anything to Bella." Her voice tapered off and I was curious if it wasn't the girls that caused her to run off what did.

"Well what then Alice? That Jessica girl seems like a bit of a bitch and well Lauren is a pain in the arse but God it's not like I even talked to them much, I couldn't just ignore them." I took hold of Alice's wrist as she was obviously still in pain. "Let me have a look at this" I twisted her hand inspecting it and gently gripped some of her knuckles. "Does it hurt when I press on them?

"Just a little, it's ok." Her voice cracked and she wiped away her tears with her good hand.

"You should be more careful, open palm next time and straight to the nose in an upwards motion. You're little knuckles can't take that much pressure. You could have broken something."

"I'm sorry Edward." Her voice was glum and she looked down at her feet. I put my hand under her chin tilting her head so she would look at me.

"Don't apologise to me Sis, I didn't feel a thing." I smiled at her teasingly using my pet name for her as a kid. We were 'sis' and 'brew' and we thought we were cool. I was happy it made her smile. "For some reason though I think I should be the one apologising but I'm not sure what for, and who too. Care to explain?"

Her expression turned to one of caution. "It's nothing. Well it's just those girls you shouldn't be wasting your time with them." She was definitely hiding something from me.

"Well I gathered that much on my own Alice, but none of this explains why Bella just ran off like that?"

"Ummm, we should go." She turned her back on me before I could protest and slipped into the driver's side. I followed her lead hopping into the passenger seat and turned to her once I was inside.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope!"

She seemed her usual self again, defiant and annoying. "Fine!" I muttered exasperated and tired.

"Fine!" She repeated me mockingly. "Well I hope you don't mind Brew, but I'm inviting Bella over for dinner!"

******************

A/N: I apologise to any New Zealanders. For anyone that doesn't understand the nickname jibe I suggest you search for a cartoon "beached whale" on youtube. Classic. hey bro?

ps. I said Brew cos that's the sounding of "bro" in a kiwi accent

pps. Kiwi is a nickname for a New Zealander.


	14. Chapter 14 Buzz and Woody

**Chapter Fourteen: Buzz and Woody**

Bella POV

I waited at the door, struggling to find a normal breathing pattern. Come on Bella, breath! You can do this, please don't faint. There were footsteps to the door and it opened before me. I took in the familiar sight of green eyes, but not the eyes that I was half hoping, half dreading to see. I was still in two minds about visiting the Cullen's tonight but seeing the blonde well kept hair and Carlisle's warm smiling face put me a little more at ease.

"Hello Bella!" Carlisle beamed, surprising me by grabbing me in a hug.

"Hi Carlisle" I breathed out as he released me from his tight hold.

It was amazing how I could see a slight resemblance of Edward in Carlisle. The man I could call my second father reminded me of a boy I was fastly becoming obsessed with. They had the same piercing green eyes, although Edwards seemed more vibrant while Carlisles more grey. They both had fair skin and a warm smile. Remembering Edwards smile was from today as we laughed in Biology brought butterflies to my stomach. His would twist up in the corner into a sneaky crooked grin.

"Come in you must be starved? Charlie still not home?" He led me inside before looking back towards my house.

"No not yet, He's probably just working back."

"How is the chief of Police, anyway?"

"He's doing pretty well. I've left him food in the fridge so he won't go without."

"Good to hear." Carlisle led us into the kitchen where Esme was busy working on what I presumed was the dinner. I could hear the sounds of a Television in another room but couldn't see Alice or Edward.

"Hi Esme."

"Bella, Sweetie!" Her hands were covered in flour and she held them up to me. "I'd give you a hug, but I am in the gruelling process of making pasta from scratch, and God what a mess it is turning out to be."

I laughed, there were long thin sheets of pasta folded and placed on the floured marble bench. "Glad it's you and not me Esme, I get my pasta fresh from the bag." Carlisle retreated back to the study his usual haunt. I was left feeling slightly nervous, knowing I should probably seek out Alice, but still worried about encountering Edward. "Ahh can I help you Esme?"

She had returned to spinning the handle on a complicated looking device, feeding a thin rectangle of yellow doh through a slot. It looked more like a torture weapon than a pasta maker. I strongly doubted I could in fact help.

"No dear I'm managing, I know it doesn't look it, but I think I have it under control. Alice and Edward are in the movie room, watching a cartoon or something. You should go join them."

I turned leaving the kitchen and reluctantly made my way to the movie room. Alice and I had spent countless slumber parties in this room snacking on pop corn and watching scary movies. They had a massive projector screen and excellent surround sound. Accompany that with black out curtains, comfy couches, bean bags and a friendly mother who happily supplied drinks and treats. It was the ultimate in movie experiences.

I slid open the sliding door which cast a glow into the darkened room. The only other light was coming from the screen in which I could clearly 'Toy Story' was being watched. I felt awkward not being able to see into the room.

I meekly called out "Alice?"

"Bella" I heard her call from the front of the room. "Where on the front couch come down. They had three rows of couches lined up in front of the screen. As I walked to the front I finally found them sprawled out. Alice on a recliner, Edward stretched out on a bean bag with a big bowl of pop corn in his lap. They were both were looking up at me.

"I'm so glad you could come Bella, where watching Toy Story."

I laughed "Yeah I noticed" I looked up at the screen trying to distract myself from making eye contact with Edward. Buzz Lightyear was flying across the kid's room and I felt nostalgic watching. "I haven't seen this in ages, I love Buzz."

"Tell me about it!" Edward called out surprising me. "This movie is one of my all time favourites."

"Me too!" I was shocked by his revelation but glad we had something in common.

"Have to say I'm a Woody fan though," Edward explained. "All that wallowing in self pity, I can relate." He looked up giving me his crooked smile but I could see the hint of sadness and truth behind his eyes.

I sat down on the couch near Alice. Edward was just out in front, his bean bag pressed against the wall. "Buzz has all this amazing confidence," I mumbled looking at my fingers as I nervously picked at a nail. "Can't say I can relate but it's admirable." I couldn't help but feel the need to reveal something personal in return. Edward seemed to nod in understanding. "Couldn't Alice talk you into watching 'The little Mermaid'?"

Edward laughed the sound making all my fears about this moment dissolve. I was glad my optimistic side won out, just the sound of his laughter made it all worthwhile. "She just tried putting it on before I tackled her into the beanbag."

"It's not funny," Alice huffed. "You hurt my elbow."

"Aww diddums, suck it up princess." Edward playfully swatted her feet that were dangling from the recliner.

I laughed it was good to see them getting along. Charlie was right they were practically like siblings. It only reminded me of how tough it would have been for them, being separated for so long. I settled back in the seat trying to get comfy. Edward turned to me reaching out the bowl of popcorn.

"Want some?"

"Yes please," I took a handful and started picking at pieces, placing them in my mouth. No one made popcorn like Esme Cullen, she had perfected the art. They always had the right amount of butter and salt that would get you hooked from first bite.

"Esme makes the best popcorn hey?" Edward asked.

I nodded "I know. She's had a lot of practise over the years with the amount of parties and movie nights Alice use to have here." It was strange it's like he knew what I was just thinking. Or maybe it was obvious when I sighed out loud in satisfaction, woops.

"Damn right," Alice chirped in. "It's why Forks has never opened a cinema, they can't compete."

Edward laughed "Good to hear nothing's changed then. I use to complain to my mother when we would go to the cinemas in Seattle. I couldn't understand why we had to share the experience with so many other people. And the popcorn was never as good." Edward sighed with a smile "I forgot how much I missed this." He leaned further back into the bean bag stretching out his arms and closing his eyes. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming his broad masculine chest and flat stomach. His grey, short sleeve shirt lifted slightly revealing an inch of creamy white skin above his jeans. I had the sudden urge to reach my hand down over his chest. Before I could get carried away in a day dream he sat up handing Alice the popcorn bowl. "I'm going to get us some drinks. All this salty butter-ness has got me thirsty."

As soon as he left the room, Alice unsurprisingly pounced.

"Bella" Her voice was a whisper and I leaned in, knowing Edward would be back any second. "After you left school I might have got a little carried away and smacked at Edward for talking to Jess and Lauren."

"You hit him?" I gasped, oh god this was bad.

"Well it hurt me more than it hurt him, but that's not the point. I told him they were bad news and not to waste his time, but he said he already figured that much about them. He just didn't know how to brush them off."

A wave of relief passed over me. I should have known that Edward would see through there bubbly exterior. But after seeing guy after guy fall for hopelessly head over heels for Jessica and be trodden all over, I doubted men in general had the ability to see past big tits and makeup. "It doesn't matter anyway Alice, I overreacted, and it was stupid. He's allowed to talk to whoever he wants anyway."

She was just about to argue when she paused, listening, "Shhh he's coming back!"

I heard the footsteps just before Edward walked back into the room. He was holding a tray of drinks and looking rather out of place as he balanced them. For some reason the care taker in me wanted to run over and help him out. It was usually me that would get drinks and food for Charlie. It was a nice surprise being weighted on, especially by guy, and a handsome one at that.

He balanced the tray on one hand while passing Alice a red-creaming soda. He must have known it was her favourite. He turned to me with this eyebrow raised. "Ok I didn't know what you would like and in retrospect I should have asked, so I brought you a selection." He looked down to the three cans. "Whatever you don't want I'll drown because I'm parched as."

I was slightly stunned and excited when he sat beside me, he moved slowly with concentration in an effort to balance the remaining drinks, before sitting and settling them on his lap. I was hit both with his amazing scent and the unusual tingling sensation that I associated with him. His smell was intoxicating. I had noticed hints of it at Biology and Lunch but in our close confines I could smell the distinct hint of a cinnamon, mint and aftershave.

He turned towards me, his eyes boring into my own and mouth turned up in his breathtaking smile. I was shocked by his proximity. Our faces were so close he would just have to lean in to swipe his lips against my own. I could just imagine how that would feel, softness of his lips combined with the slight of roughness of regrowth. It looked like he had shaved this morning, but the shadow of stubble was already showing. I could just imagine what the guys at school would have thought. Mike Newton took almost six weeks to grow a pathetic looking moustache for a school play. Edward Masen I'm sure could have stubble rivalling Brad Pitt by the end of the week. I mentally shook myself back to reality. Edward was eyeing me expectantly waiting for me to select a drink. I grabbed the coke without much thought, leaving him the fanta and lemonade. My hesitation would have appeared to be over the drink choice. Little did he know I was raging an internal battle, weighing up the consequences of just laying one on him. "Hope you don't mind if I take the coke?" I muttered forcing my eyes away from his.

"No of course not, ladies choice." he breathed out, his warm minty breath caressing my skin. He took both remaining cans, placing the tray on the floor. He opened the lemonade and put the fanta aside. I thought he was going to sit back on the bean bag but he remained on the couch, leaning back and making himself comfortable. I tried to do the same but didn't feel at ease with the crackling energy that was between us. I opened the can of coke and sipped cautiously. Flicking and twisting the ring pull as a distraction.

Once we settled in to watch the movie, the electric tension remained. I became overly aware of the darkness with only the flickering light of the screen illuminating our faces. The tingling sensation wouldn't let up. It was a constant almost tangible presence in the room. I was so curious if he could feel it to, or if it was all in my head. I couldn't help myself as I occasionally looked in his direction but I was constantly aware of him in my peripheral vision. Edward seemed completely at ease. He had finished the lemonade quickly and had moved onto the fanta taking seductive sips which entranced me. His legs were stretched out crossed at the ankles. He seemed to be staring intently at the screen but I noticed him look over in my direction a few times. At one point we made eye contact and he smiled, I couldn't help but smile back in what would have been a big goofy arse grin.

I was beginning to relax, when I noticed Edward yawn. If it wasn't happening to me, I would have laughed out loud at the ironic scene that was taking place. Straight out of the scripts, Edward stretched, reaching his arm back over the top of the couch, and yes directly behind my head. I would have laughed if it was not one of the most sensual moments in my life. In the darkened room his arm brushed the back of my exposed neck sending shooting tingles right down my spine and settling in the pit of my stomach. Goosebumps pebbled all over my skin. His hand moved to grip the top of the couch and I almost signed disheartened at the loss of contact with him.

I glanced over at Alice briefly, feeling nervous in case she noticed the exchange but she seemed absorbed in the movie. Knowing he was mere inches away from my skin I couldn't help myself as I leaned back into his arm. Once again revelling in the sensations of his warm skin against my own and the energy that tore through my entire body. I barely recognised my own actions and courage moving on instinct and longing instead of shyness and fear. Edward initially looked over at me, but to my relief he just smiled and seemed to relax further slumping in his seated position. I felt like I was on a high just sitting there next to him breathing in his wonderful scent, although the physical contact was minimal, it might as well have been a warm embrace.

It must have only been a minute or so that we sat like that, although it felt like much longer as my heart had settled into a slow steady rhythm. Although I stared at the screen as did Edward, Buzz Lightyear and Woody were a colourful blur that could not avert my attention from revelling in every bit of the moment. That was all until we got a rude awakening. The main light switched on filling the room with a blinding light, Esme's voice called out.

"Dinners ready kiddo's!"

********

A/N: *SIGH* Wow I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. OMG or should I say OME physical contact of the almost sensual variety and you probably thought I would never get to it. Your patience I hope has been slightly rewarded.

Damn Emse and her terrible timing!

Enjoy your dinner and sweet dreams x


	15. Chapter 15 Ravioli and Declarations

A/N: Thanks for your comments guys its always nice to hear good things.

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteen: Ravioli and Declarations**

Edward POV

I sat there nervous as hell poking my mushroom ravioli and shovelling the odd piece in my mouth. How did things get so awkward? Apart from the odd questions about school from Carlisle and Esme who seemed oblivious to the tension in the air, there was silence at the Cullen dinner table.

Bella was sitting directly across from me, staring intently at her own plate of half eaten food. It was hard to believe that just moments a go we shared, I'm not even sure what you would even call it, but a moment of sorts. In the darkness of the movie room Bella had leant her head into the crook of my arm, it was strange how it just happened, but even more strange that it just felt right. I don't know what it was about her but I wanted to be near her, I wanted to touch her, I couldn't help myself.

Getting the drinks was a great a excuse to get closer to her. I couldn't handle sitting so far from her in the bean bag. Although it was only a metre or so away, I needed to be closer, feel the comfort of our electricity again.

After what happened in the carpark at school, I had a feeling Alice wasn't telling me something and I knew it was to do with Bella. The way she seemed to run to her car, when I appeared with Jessica and Lauren. The only logical reason I could think for that was if Bella had a problem with one of us. After the connection we seemed to have in Biology and the electricity at lunch time I thought it probably something to do with one of the girls.

When I finally saw her in the movie room, looking divine in a clingy blue sweater, I could tell she was avoiding making eye contact and I knew I had to make amends. Whether it was my fault or not I felt responsible for her running away. I wanted to do all that I could to ensure she wouldn't run again.

It was nice knowing she shared my movie tastes, and I couldn't help but reveal my own issues through the example of Woody. I'd always admired woody as a kid. He was the old used toy that was no longer wanted. Accused of things he didn't do but overcame all of that to save a new friend. I was just hoping I could overcome everything as brilliantly as he did.

Her comments about Buzz Lightyear, didn't go unnoticed. Although I could where see where she would think she wasn't brave, especially if some of the girls like Jessica at school thought the same. I felt like I was getting a different picture. The girl in Biology was not shy.

When I looked over at her sitting next to me on the couch, I eyed the back of her neck. Her creamy white completion was showing as her hair was tied in a bun. I lost the battle to keep my hands to myself. The temptation proving too potent combined with her intoxicating strawberry scent and the need to feel our electricity again. I put my arm around her and I knew I was pushing the boundaries. I tried to act it out as a yawn, but it was the oldest trick in the book. She was bound to be on to me.

I grazed the back of her neck with my forearm. The feel of her silky skin against my own was incredible. The electricity buzzed through my body heading straight to my cock. I moved my arm slightly away in shock at my body's reaction. But above that I wanted to give her the choice. I felt almost shameless like a humping dog, pushing myself onto her. Needless to say I was ecstatic when I felt her lean into my arm, basically accepting my offer of contact. She looked at me almost as to question if it was okay, I couldn't help but smile in return as it was more than okay. I slumped further into my seat, shifting my jeans in the process to hide the fact my body was so obviously reacting to her proximity. I hoped she hadn't noticed but she seemed to keep her eyes on the screen.

Before I even had the chance to blink it seemed the moment was ruined. Emse switched the lights on, much to my embarrassment and called out to us. I shot up off the seat, grabbing the tray off the floor trying craftily using it as a shield to hide my now raging fucking boner. It was like being thirteen all over again. A girl had never made me react this quickly. Sure Tanya was pretty enough, but it took a lot more foreplay before I was in the 'mood' to be with her. With just one touch and the darkness of the room, my body was getting all the wrong ideas about Bella. I barely new this girl but my dick didn't know that. He was all excited thinking he was getting lucky. I hated to disappoint him but we were about to have dinner and I needed to think grandma's and ugly thoughts to get him to relax. Yes I was referring to my penis as a person because at that moment he truly had a mind of his own. And I couldn't accept his actions as being mine, it was just too pathetic.

I was relieved when Emse started clearing plates and the dinner was officially over. Bella and Alice got up to help her in the kitchen and Carlisle excused himself to the study. I stood awkwardly feeling like the useless male.

"Do you ladies need any help?"

They all looked over me with shock on their faces, they probably weren't use to men helping out, but at my house I always helped mum with cleaning. I never wanted her to get in trouble for my mess, as my dad was a nit-picky clean freak. I always made sure the living room and kitchen were tidy. My bedroom on the other hand where he never visited was a different story.

Esme had started clearing the benches and Alice and Bella were washing the dishes. It looked like a bomb had hit the kitchen. Flour and measuring jugs, saucepans and strainers seemed to cover every space.

"Ah sure love, that would be great." Esme mumbled. "You can help Bella dry, there's a tea towel in the draw."

I found the tea towel and stood by Bella, we waited for Alice to clean the plates before she handed them to us. We got in a rhythm and it was relaxing, the atmosphere was not nearly as awkward as what dinner had been. Alice prattled on about school to Bella and what everyone was planning to do on the weekend. I wasn't really paying attention using all my concentration to stop myself from groping Bella openly. I knew in the light of the kitchen my actions wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Did you want to come Edward?"

I shot a look at Alice as she called my name.

"Pardon?"

"I was just saying to Bella, the kids at school have been talking about taking a trip to first beach this weekend. What is wrong with you tonight Edward you're in your own little world."

"Hey, nothing is wrong with me, I can't help it if I tune out of you incessant prattle." I laughed, Alice looked pissed and Bella seemed to just smirk at our exchange.

"Whatever, god you're a typical male!" She wacked my arm with an open hand and grinned when it seemed she wasn't in any pain.

"Good you were listening, open palm punches doesn't hurt as bad right?"

"Did I hurt you?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Ha!" I laughed. "God no Alice, even if you really tried your little arms can't penetrate this marble skin." I gestured towards my bicep flexing the muscle. Yeah I was showing off and I knew it, but it was all worth it when I looked over to see Bella's face. Her lips slightly parted as she stared. When I made eye contact with her, she busied herself with the dishes again. She had definitely been checking me out.

"Which is exactly why you should come to the beach with us, the weather is suppose to clear up, and your marble skin could do with some tanning."

"Yeah okay Sis whatever, but I doubt any sun could make me feel warm. This place is as cold as an ice box."

Bella looked over at me with shock. I wasn't sure what I said that could have alarmed her but I brushed it off maybe I was overanalysing everything.

"Great it's settled then." Alice examined with a grin. We were done cleaning, Esme had moved into the living room, while we remained in the kitchen discussing some details about the weekend. When Alice was finally satisfied with our plans Bella spoke up.

"I better go home Alice, thanks for inviting me over though."

"No worries Bella, you're welcome anytime," Alice explained and I hoped Bella would take her up on that. "I'm going to call Jasper and the girls and try and get this weekend sorted. Edward do you mind walking Bella home?"

I looked over at Bella who was now blushing. I smiled. "Sure thing!"

We walked side by side down the street to her house. Bella breaking the silence. I still couldn't believe what Jessica said about Bella being a mute she seemed able to talk to me just fine.

"Have you been to first beach before?"

"Year Alice and I use to go there all the time as kids. We made sand castles that could rival the Taj Mahal." I laughed thinking back, "Alice would cry when he had to leave them behind on the beach. She always wanted to take out creations home."

She smiled only briefly before a look of sadness crossed her face.

"Do you miss it here?"

I looked at her she was eyeing me intently the sadness still brimming in her eyes. I looked down at my feet, unsure of what to say without baring my soul on the pavement. We had made it to her front door and I paused, I wasn't sure why but I wanted to be honest with her.

"Ah yeah I do. I miss everything about this place. I miss Carlisle and Esme. Alice especially. This is the closest thing I ever had to a home."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you, leaving."

"Yeah it was, but well my mum and I, we didn't really get a choice in the matter." Anger flickered in my tone and I hoped she didn't think it was directed at her.

I could see she was about to say more but she paused. I was glad she didn't push, as I knew I would reveal everything if she asked and I wasn't in the mood for talking about my Dad.

She looked up at me taking a deep breath and I stared straight back at her waiting for her to say something. "I'm glad you came here Edward."

Whoa I wasn't expecting that, she blushed immediately looking at her feet. She looked so beautiful, her cheeks tinging a gorgeous pink. She was so brave, I could tell it was hard for her to admit that but she still did it. I needed to look at her again so I leaned forward, moving my hand to just under her chin and tilted her face up towards my own. Her eyes searched frantically into mine and I had to fight every instinct that told me to lean in a little further to kiss her.

"You know what Bella? You are brave like Buzz." I smiled and she relaxed in return. Her chin still resting on my fingertips, the electricity tingling between us. "And I'm glad I came here too."

She smiled and I reluctantly released her face. "I better go inside. Charlie is home." She gestured towards the police cruiser that was sitting in the driveway.

"Oh right I almost forgot you're the Chief of Polices' daughter." I laughed, how ironic. I knew Charlie from back when I use to visit. He was an intimidating fellow even when I was a kid. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes" She smiled before placing her hand on the door. "Goodbye Edward." She entered her home shutting the door behind her.

My hand was still waving like an idiot before I realised I was staring at a closed door. I snickered, shaking my head and turned back towards Alice's house with a stupid big grin on my face.

***********


	16. Chapter 16 Jealousy and Best Behaviour

**Chapter Sixteen: Jealousy and best behaviour**

Bella POV

After the dinner at Alice's house the remaining week flew by in a haze. The moments of clarity were those spent with Edward. My mind seemed to only focus on only one thing one person.

The night at Alice's place had been a turning point for me, my courage to reveal to Edward that I was glad he was in Forks and in turn glad he was in my life, startled me. Maybe Charlie was right after all, maybe I was brave and just didn't know it. That moment seemed to set the scene for the rest of the week. He and Alice came to pick me up on Wednesday morning, although we wouldn't say much to each other around Alice or other people, when we were alone in Biology we talked about everything. It was fun getting to know all the sides of Edward Masen, I found myself falling deeper for him. Every time I thought he couldn't get more perfect another layer of perfection would be revealed.

Most of all I realised how much of a gentleman he was towards women. He was always polite, opening doors and sliding out my chair in Biology. But unfortunately it was also the one part of his personality that as much as I admired and loved had its downsides. As the week progressed it seemed the entire female population of Forks became aware of not only his stunning good looks but his incredibly nice and charming personality. In turn the guys were starting to notice all the attention he was getting and seemed almost agitated by him. Not only was I battling my jealousy towards Jessica and Lauren who were apparently on his mixed volleyball team. But now it felt like I had the whole school to contend with.

Edward would always take their advances with grace. Even though he admitted to me that he didn't like Jessica and Lauren, he would still get snatched up by them after gym. They would walk him to the carpark after school like they did on his first day. Except this time I knew better that to run off and I would wait for him. He would give me a knowing glance and I would listen to Jessica and Lauren's gushes of goodbye until we could get in our car with Alice and leave.

Sometimes I just wished he would be rude and tell them to fuck off or something. But I knew that, that was Edward, and I didn't want to change him. I would have to somehow learn to get use to it. I never knew I had a green eyed monster inside of me, but then I suppose I've never had feelings for someone like I do with Edward. Sure I had a few crushes when I was girl. But since starting high school there was never a guy that I liked. Edward is the first. Jealousy was a new and scary thing for me.

It was a Saturday morning and I was in my bedroom getting ready for our LaPush beach outing. Over the last few days it had been a hot topic in school and although it started in Alice's kitchen as a small get together with our friends, I should have know with Alice at the helms it would end up as a gala event. Almost every available student in our year would be attending. The weather forecast was still looking good and by Friday everyone was in a frenzy, talking about who was going and what they were wearing. I overheard girls mentioning that Edward was going, and I wasn't blind to the fact that his known appearance had put a steady spike in the numbers.

Alice was supposed to be picking me up at 11.00am. I looked over at my radio alarm and it was ten minutes too. I was running late as per usual, having done some grocery shopping and light cleaning in the morning.

I was wearing my light khaki pants and a white blouse. I was ecstatic that the weather was going to be sunny, but it still was cool outside so I packed a light cardigan in my back pack. I knew a lot of the kids would be taking alcohol but having the chief of police as a father kind of put a damper on any attempts for underage drinking. I packed some cans of coke and some chocolate cookies I had baked the previous night. It was ironic me taking coke and cookies while everyone else was probably snorting coke and eating pot cookies but I wasn't one to rebel, plus I knew Alice always appreciated my baking.

There was a light knock at the front door which startled me. Shit I wasn't ready.

"It's open Alice, I'm upstairs!" I yelled. She knew her way in. I was actually surprised she knocked. The front door opened and I could hear her footsteps up the stairs. I quickly tried fixing my hair in my dresser mirror. At least with Alice here, she could help me, it seemed extra curly and out of control today. I heard a cough at my door and looked in the reflection, there was a tall figure standing there, it wasn't Alice.

"Ahh sorry to barge in, Alice is waiting in the car with Japer."

Wholly crap Edward Masen was standing in my doorway. I turned around to face him, the reality of his presence truly sinking in. "Ts okay" I mumbled. "I'm ahh almost done." Shit Shit Shit. Oh god Edward was in my room, Edward was in MY ROOM. I looked around frantically, there was mess everywhere. Cloths were strewn haphazardly from where I was trying to select an outfit for today. Homework and books were all over my desk from last night. CD's out of their case scattered all over and around my CD player. "Ah you can come in, but yeah don't mind the mess."

Edward stepped in smiling, "Ahh Don't worry its nothing compared my old room. This is neat in comparison."

"No Way?" I was shocked. He cringed, nodding his head that it was in fact true. "Wow I can't imagine you being this messy, you seem so organised?"

"It's all for appearance sake, believe me! Deep down there is a disgusting sloth just dying to creep out."

I laughed at that, god another thing to add to his list of perfection, he could make me laugh.

Edward had snuck over to my CD collection and started rifling through the mess that it was. I gave up on my hair tying it in a pony tail and grabbed the remaining items I needed for the day shoving them into my bag. When I finally had everything I walked over behind Edward, he was looking down at his hands, where he held one of my CD's. I peered over his should in curiosity, and was surprised with his selection.

"Do you like Debussy?"

He spun around in shock. "Shit Bella, you scared me." He held his hands up with the CD mockingly, "Sorry for snooping, I couldn't help myself. I was intrigued by your eclectic little collection you have here"

I smiled "It's not a problem. Yeah I like a variety of music, you could say. Some classics?"

He looked back down at the CD tracing the cover tenderly with his hands. "My mother use to play Claire de Lune to me, it would help put me to sleep." There was sadness in his voice and I could tell even though the story sounded sweet there was pain in that memory for him.

"Claire de Lune is one of my favourites" I smiled trying to cheer him up. He placed the CD back with the others. "Well I'm ready" I signalled with my hands to my outfit.

Edward looked over at me, his eyes slowly making their way across my body. Then to my terror, he started laughing. Oh god, was I wearing my trousers inside-out? Shit, I looked down at my outfit but it all seemed in place. "What is it?"

"Your cloths" He smiled and gestured to his own, pinching his white button up shirt. "We're matching." And sure enough, as I looked down the rest of his body he was wearing khaki trousers too, we were in fact matching.

I laughed in relief, for a second I thought I had made a major fashion flaw, a stain, or a bugger or something. We may of been matching, but Edward looked more like a Greek god whereas I felt like the gawky teenager that I was.

We made our way downstairs. Edwards silver Volvo was parked in the driveway. I noticed Alice and Jasper were in the back seat, and it looked awfully like they were making out. I made my way into the passenger side next to Edward.

Edward slipped the car in reverse, reaching his arm over to grip the back of my head rest as he twisted to look back. "Eww yuck, enough of that kids!" Edward called out noticing Alice and Jaspers lip lock. "Or I'll take your back home!"

"Sorry Dad" Alice giggled. "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Isababy" Jasper called out playfully.

"Hey guys" I laughed, "You should know better Edward, you can't leave these two alone."

"Yeah well they promised they would be on their best behaviour" He smiled winking at me.

"Well we were Edward," Alice chimed in, leaning forward to the front seat. "It's Jas and my, favourite behaviour."

"Your one sick puppy sis! So what's the go today anyways? How many people did you say are coming?"

"Well last time I checked the entire female population of Forks it seems is coming. I don't know how you haven't noticed Edward. They're all buzzing in anticipation for their chance to see the green eyed man himself out of school bounds, and might I add out of school rules. So Eddie Brew, who's going to be the lucky girl?"

**************

A/N: Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17 Forksdom and LaPush

**Chapter Seventeen: Forksdom and LaPush**

Edward POV

Could Bella get any more intriguing? Everything about this girl kept drawing me in. Was it possible to explode from frustration and curiosity, because whenever I was around her it felt like that? School was a jumble of heightened emotions centralised around Bella. Getting to know her was like picking out pieces from Pandora's Box. She was a complex being, mature, caring, shy but surprisingly brave, intelligent and insightful. The more I found out about her the more I wanted to know. It was an insatiable curiosity.

I was standing in Bella's bedroom snooping shamelessly, as she was getting ready. The temptation of being inside her room proved too much. When I heard her call out that she was upstairs thinking it was Alice and not the guy she had been getting to know over the last week. How could I not take the opportunity to find out more about this mysterious brunette?

I picked out a familiar looking CD for her disorganised collection, she was a Debussy fan. Add that to my list of things about this girl that were intriguing. It's not like classical music was a common item in a teenager's bedroom, of course I thought of myself as one of the few exceptions which now also included Bella. Her collection of CD's and books was not as immense as mine. But I was shocked at the similarities in taste and variety.

"Do you like Debussy?" her voice asked from directly behind me.

Shit she had caught me out. I apologised for snooping although I didn't really mean it. I told her about how my mother played Debussy to me. Hopefully she only heard the sweetness of the story, but it was a painful memory for me. My mother would usually play that song, after Dad had abused her. When I was little I use to get so upset when I heard them fight, that I would cry hysterically in my room. When the abuse would finally stop my mother would come to me and try and calm me down. She found the only way I was soothed was through music and she would put on Debussy and rub my back and tell me it was all ok, "Mummy and Daddy still love each other honey." Okay my fucking arse. No wonder I was screwed up. Until we started visiting Carlisle and Esme and I got a true representation of a healthy loving relationship, I had no idea. Who knows what person I could have become? I wouldn't have known the difference between right and wrong. My mother had always excused my father's behaviour, blaming herself or his work pressures. It was a sick joke.

We made in to the car, and I was not surprised to find Alice and Jasper playing tonsil hockey. It was the last thing I wanted to witness, especially when all week I had been daydreaming of doing that to Bella.

I could tell Alice was bummed about me breaking them up. The spiteful bitch was plotting something I could tell. My attempts at drawing her attention away from me and onto our trip and who was coming, was useless. She was adamant to make this drive as awkward for me as possible.

"Well last time I checked the entire female population of Forks it seems is coming. I don't know how you haven't noticed Edward." Fuck me dead, I was dreading where this was going. "They're all buzzing in anticipation for their chance to see the green eyed man himself out of school bounds, and might I add out of school rules. So Eddie Brew, who's going to be the lucky girl?" God Damn it Alice, I twisted my head towards her and gave her my most evil of gazes.

I had an inkling she knew about my feelings for Bella. I could never get anything past her. It's why for the most part I kept conversations with Bella to a minimum when Alice was around. She had the keen ability to snoop out all gossip. I wanted to protect my feelings for Bella. I felt vulnerable as it was. I was hopelessly obsessed with this girl and glad that neither she nor anyone else for that matter seemed to pick up on it. Alice on the other hand was perceptive, and it worried me.

"Well?" She asked smiling despite my angry gaze which in turn only made me angrier.

I turned back to the road. I noticed Bella was looking out the window as if she hadn't heard the comment. I had to brush this off "Well what can I say Alice, you can't change handsome. It's not my fault if women get the wrong idea." Fuck Bella was going to think I was a dick head but what else could I say. '_I Edward Masen, Lord of Forks High, choose Bella to be my companion. Together we will rule Forksdom, all hail Edward and Bella.'_ This was not the time or the place to be declaring feelings. I just hope I hadn't ruined any future chances.

The rest of the drive went by in awkward silence. I suspected Bella, who seemed intent on looking at the greenery outside, thought I was a pompous arse hole. And Alice apart from the casual gropes she was giving Jasper seemed to be plotting and scheming, the deviant that she was. She didn't even realise she was just making things harder for me.

I didn't know what I was going to do about all these new feelings. Do I spill the beans to Bella and hope that she reciprocates. As much as I wanted to just do that I couldn't help but think ahead. If she liked me too, what would happen in the future? I wasn't sure how long I could stay in Forks. If I had to go back to Chicago, could I ask her to wait for me? I didn't even know what she would be waiting for. I wasn't sure what I was doing next month let alone next year. My life was at the biggest crossroads I had ever encountered and Bella was the scenic drive that I wasn't sure I could take. Trust me to compare my life to a road when I was driving.

We finally made it to our destination. It was obvious we were in the right spot by the amount of parked cars. People, some I recognised a lot I didn't, were milling around the parking bays and making their way down to the beach. I could see a thin trail of smoke wafting from the shore line.

When we pulled up, Alice raced around to the back of the car grabbing her basket and practically dragged Jasper down to the beach. Bella seemed to dawdle so I walked beside her.

"Sorry about that in the car." I said. "Alice can be a real pain in the arse. I think she was trying to get a rise out of me. Anyway you probably think I'm a pompous prick or something. But I just wanted to clarify that I don't think that." She looked at me sidewards in confusion. "What I mean is that well I don't think all the girls want me or anything I was just trying to piss off Alice."

I looked over at her and Bella was staring at me, her confusion twisting into something else. I was shocked when she keeled over in laughter. I was totally fucked. "Are you kidding me?" She said through stifled giggles.

"No?" Oh god she thought I was an idiot, Alice had totally fucked up my chances of ever getting this girl. Shit, was I admitting I wanted the chance? God who was I kidding of course I did, I just wasn't sure if I deserved it.

"You have no idea do you?" She was still struggling to compose herself. I shrugged not sure what she was getting at. "Look around you Edward." We had made it to the beach. I was too intent on Bella's confusing reaction to notice. As I looked around I could see a bon fire was lit and people were scattered everywhere. "See all these people, Edward. Or should I say, girls, there all here for you. Sure there are some guys but I suspect they are just waiting for the leftovers."

I gaped at her, she couldn't be serious. "Alice was just kidding Bella."

"No Edward, she wasn't. We have beach parties here all the time and they never get this kind of turn out." Bella gestured to all the people congregated around the beach. "I'm pretty sure every girl in our school has made it here today."

Sure enough as I looked around, I noticed the majority of the crowd were girls and wholly shit some older women too. What was weird was that they all seemed to be staring at us. This was suddenly becoming one of the most surreal moments of my life. It was like one of those nightmares where you've walked on stage at a school assembly and everyone is gaping at you, and for some reason you forgot to wear pants.

"Whoa this is creepy! Why are they all staring at us?"

Bella sighed, grabbing my arm and moving us a little away from the crowd to the outskirts of the gathering. "Well they are looking at you, because... well..." She paused looking up at me. "You're dazzling, Edward." If it was possible my heart would have stopped beating right at that moment. I stared at her trying to see if she was having me on, but she turned away looking down at her feet. She mumbled out the rest of her sentence. "And well they are staring at me, because at this moment they hate my guts. They're trying to figure out the best way to get me out of the way and you all to themselves."

I laughed not knowing how else to react it was either that or grab her roughly by the shoulders and plant one on her. "You can't be serious Bella! Do you really think you're that perceptive?" I sat down in the sand facing the calm water. Bella paused before sitting next to me. She sat close but left a gap between us, one that I was just dying to fill.

"I think even a blind person could of figured this one out Edward. It's all I've heard the past few days." She put on a mock girly voice. "Ohh my goodness! Edward is going to the beach. I wonder if he will like my itsy bitsy bikini?"

"God Bella, you're a crack up" I bumped her playfully with my shoulder revelling in the familiar flicker of electricity that passed between us. She smiled up at me, leaning back on her arms and digging her heals into the sand.

I was going to let her earlier comment slide, I knew it would probably only embarrass her, but I couldn't help myself. I turned to her leaning in close and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "Do I dazzle you?"

************

A/N: Sorry, wanted Bella POV next Can anyone guess the next line lol


	18. Chapter 18 Dazed and Confused

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and for reading, you're the best!

**Chapter Eighteen: Dazed and Confused**

Bella POV

If I had ever wondered what it would be like to be the envy of a mass of women. Today I just found out. It was completely overwhelming the amount of eyes that were fixed on us as we got down to the beach. Edward on the other hand seemed completely oblivious to the attention he was currently getting.

Most people I recognised from school, but there were also some people I didn't. There were girls from the Res, and some slightly older women probably in their mid twenties. The guys that had showed up seemed eager with the turnout. Probably ignorant as to why so many girls had showed up. I knew the reason was standing right beside me.

Edward looked around the crowd, his jaw slightly dropping as he finally took in the scene.

"Whoa this is creepy! Why are they all staring at us?"

I thought he had been pulling my leg earlier, how could he not know the effect he had on women? The last few days of school I watched all the girls react to him. In the hall ways, they would swoon, following his every movement. I almost felt sorry for the women that he chose to speak too. They may have been innocently asking a question, or accidentally bumping into him in the hall. Unfortunately for them, Edward would unleash his almighty swoon skills. The full power of his charm would hit them with the impact of a hundred Brad Pitts. Their eyes would glaze over and they would open and shut their mouth, either forgetting what they were going to say or struggling to find air. I would call it the 'stunned mullet' look. He could of just been answering their question, making a statement, apologising for being in there way. But it didn't matter. They were hit. Struck by the Edward train, they clambered on board never to return to the place that they once were. Just like me, I watched as literally every girl in the school was dazzled by Edward Masen.

I tried to explain this to him, unsure on how he would take it. But he brushed me off questioning my perception of the situation. He literally was an idiot or very modest. He sat down in the sand and I followed suit, wanting to sit closer but unsure of where our friendship boundaries lay. It was an amazing thing to just be able to think of him as a friend now. But that's what we were. It was undeniable how we had connected in only a few short days.

I tried to convince him with my best Jessica impersonation exactly what I had overheard her say in English on Friday. I got the right response from Edward he bumped me playfully our little spark firing and I felt immediately relaxed by his close presence and the familiar electricity.

Just as I was beginning to feel comfortable Edward leaned over to me, with a devious smirk on his face. I held my breath unsure of what he was doing, but excited all at the same time. He leaned in further his lips mere inches away from my face. His intoxicating scent filled my senses as he recalled the words, I was hoping he forgot.

"Do I dazzle you?"

I sighed letting out the breath I was holding. How do I answer that, God yes! You are doing it right at this moment! Not to mention every other girl on this beach and they aren't even sitting in the same vicinity as you. You're the truck that drives around with his high beams on and I am the little unsuspecting car.

My internal monologue was thoroughly exhausted, the fact that he was currently dazzling me making me unable to lie or come up with any better response but the truth.

"Frequently!"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and leaned his head to the side, "Really?" He sounded a little shocked but humoured at the same time.

"Yes!" I said incredulously. I think it's staggering that you don't realise the effect you have on women. They've been hyperventilating in the school halls all week."

To make my point I noticed Jessica and Lauren were making their way over to us.

"Hey Eddie" Jessica called out in her sickly sweet voice. Lauren waved like a crazy person. I couldn't help the snigger that burst through my lips. I raised my eyebrow, hoping he would get the point and he just laughed nervously and nodded.

As they got close, Edward sighed turning towards them. "Hey girls, how are things?"

"Just great!" Jessica said smiling. Sure enough she was wearing a slightly see through shift dress and a red bikini could be seen underneath. It was a very provocative outfit, and boy did she know it. "Lauren and I are hanging out by the bonfire if you'd like to join us. Mike and Tyler brought some beer and ahh, some other stuff if you're interested?"

Edward quickly glanced at me before answering. "Umm yeah well I'm just with Bella at the moment, but we might join you later or something?" I noticed how he said 'we' and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Not that I had any intention of joining them, and I guessed neither did he, but it was still nice. Jessica's eyes fell upon me, disgust clearly written across her face. Her little green eyed monster was clearly on show. At least I wasn't the only person who had one.

Lauren smiled clearly unaware of Jessica's altered mood. "Great, well I guess we'll see you two later then" She took Jessica's hand and they headed back to the bon fire. I could see Mike and Tyler were smoking. As Jessica approached she took the smoke out of Mike's lips, taking a drag.

"I think you've just disappointed Jess?" I said to Edward. Jessica was staring at me frustration clear in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile back, feeling pretty smug.

"She'll get over it." He said.

Alice and Jasper came over to join us. We spread out a big picnic blanket and we got our drinks and nibblies out. Edward sat back down next to me stretching out his legs and putting one of his arms behind my back. We weren't touching but he was close and I felt comforted by his proximity. Edward, like everyone else seemed to love my cookies, he groaned as he took his first bite. The sound of it made my stomach flip with butterflies.

"These are awesome Bella," Edward said with his full mouth. "I'll have to add 'great cook' to my list."

I was curious as to what he meant by that, surely he could be talking about the same kind of list I kept on him. That would just be too weird.

"And what list is that" Alice piped in, asking the question that I was now dying to know.

I looked towards him and could see shock and embarrassment flick across his features. He looked down to his lap obviously not meaning to say it allowed. "Ah well, the Bella's awesome list."

Jasper laughed, "Ha oh my god, Eddie brew, you've got it bad!"

This was getting awkward. My face heated with a sudden blush and I could feel Edward shift beside me obviously feeling the same. Alice broke the awkward silence.

"Jasper, everyone knows Bella's awesome. Edward is just finding it out for new." Alice explained rather quickly. "Umm, look we better go, we haven't spoken to Rosalie and Emmett yet."

"Yes we did hun?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Jasper!" Alice barked. She got up taking a cookie and grabbing Jasper's hand. For such a small girl she was able to pull him rather forcefully into a standing position. "Come on, let's leave these two alone." They both took off towards the bonfire where I could see Rose, Emmett, Angela and Ben.

I looked over at Edward and he was still staring after them an awkward silence following suit.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I was curious and desperate to lighten the mood.

"So, what else is on the list?"

He paused clearly conflicted before sighing and turning towards me, "Come for a walk with me" he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

********

A/N: Ahh familiar lines, I slip them in where ever I can I will probs continue in Bella POV. Was supposed to be one chapter but its morphing into something bigger. Hint: Next chap will be in a familiar place

FYI

Check out Urban Dictionary for a definition of a stunned mullet. And well if you're bored type in your name, its pretty funny

Stunned Mullet: a. in complete bewilderment or astonishment b. in a state of inertia  
very common in Australia.

(I thought this fit pretty well, I'm sure that's how I would be if I met Edward or Robert for that matter lol)


	19. Chapter 19 Safe and Sweetness

A/N: Thank-you for all the lovely comments. It's so nice to hear! Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 19: Safe and Sweetness**

Bella POV

Edward led me off the beach, away from the crowd of people and towards a line of trees just off the shore. He hadn't said anything more to me and I was a little worried I had said the wrong thing. The only comfort I had was from the familiar electricity that pulsed through our connected hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we reached the tree line and made out way into the thick, green undergrowth of the forest.

"It's a place I found a few years back, on one of our beach trips." He replied his eyes up ahead. He turned looking back at me with a devious grin. "Why are you worried I won't return you?"

My words caught in my mouth, and I coughed clearing my throat. "Um no! It's just, well I'm kind of accident prone. Hiking is a rather dangerous activity for someone like me."

He slowed his pace, still holding my hand before pausing beside me. "I kind of noticed. The amount of times, I've seen you trip up this week on nothing but your own feet. Well it's had me a little worried. But look!" he leaned in close and stretched his arm out in front of our line of sight. "See that glimmer of light up ahead?"

I could barely make it out but there was a lightened patch of green where he was pointing. The foliage in the undergrowth of the forest was intense, thick and treacherous. But sure enough I could literally see a light at the end of the tunnel. "Ahh, yeah sort of."

"Well that's where we are headed. There's a clearing in the trees. It should be worth the walk if you're keen?"

"Okay" I said, still slightly worried.

He smiled at me squeezing my hand, "Don't worry Bella! I'll keep you safe, I promise."

And sure enough he did. He guided me meticulously over rocks and ditches keeping a steady slow pace to match my own. When we came up to a small creek, Edward pointed to his back, gesturing for me to hop on. I hesitated looking at the bubbling stream. There was no way I would have gotten across without slipping or getting wet. For him to keep his promise there was only one option. I grabbed his shoulders and jumped up. He slipped his arms under my knees holding me securely to his back. I could feel the heat from his face caressing my cheek as I peered over his shoulder.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." He said, hoisting me up further, before making his way down to the stream.

I laughed feeling completely giddy with the sensation of having my body pressed up against his. He carefully stepped out on some wet rocks balancing us both gracefully as he made his way. I should have been worried but I wasn't, I felt completely safe and secure in his arms. Once we were on the other side, Edward loosened his grip letting me slide down his back.

It was only a little bit further after the stream, when we made it to the clearing. The trees opened out in to a sunny meadow. We were still standing at the tree line when Edward released my hand gesturing for me to go first. I felt disheartened by the loss of contact with his safe, warm hand but excited to see our final destination. I stepped out into the sun and was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu. I knew I had never been here before, because Charlie didn't hike. But yet I found the place oddly familiar.

I looked back at Edward, still in the shade of the trees. He was staring at me intensely, gauging my reaction to the surrounds, seeming a little unsure. I smiled at him in encouragement waving him over. He sighed before taking a step forward and closing the distance between us.

"Beautiful?" he whispered when he arrived standing next to me. I looked out at the meadow, and nodded my head in agreement. It was beautiful, the grass was a lush lime green lightened by the shinning sun. The purple and gold flowerers poked their heads through the ground cover, and filled the air with a sweet fragrance. It was open and light but the surrounding trees encased the meadow like a secret hidden garden.

We lay back side by side in the grass, the sun shining down on us. Edward had closed his eyes seeming to enjoy the feel of it on his face. I took the opportunity to stare at him, watching his chest rise and fall with his breath, and traced my eyes over his stunning face. His long dark eyelashes rested on his cheeks and he had slight stubble over his prominent jaw. He lips were relaxed and slightly parted. I was so desperate to touch him. Feel his skin against my own.

I felt a shiver ripple through my body, although it was warmer than the beach, my body felt the chill as the heat from our walk died off. I sat up grabbing the cardigan from my back pack and wrapped it loosely around my shoulders.

"Are you still cold?" Edward asked moving into a seated position next to me.

"Just a little." I answered. "I'm use to the Arizona sun. I don't think I've ever felt warm in Forks."

Edward scooted closer to me. "Here" he said as he wrapped his arms around my back and gently pulled me down to the grass. I rested my head against his shoulder, nestling in under his arm. It seemed like such a bold move for us, but it felt so natural. "Is this ok?" He asked his warm breath tickling the side of my face.

Nestled against his body I felt the heat from his presence inside and out. For once in Forks, I did feel warm. I turned resting my cheek against his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast with nerves. I looked up at him reassuringly and nodded, unable to speak for the overwhelming feeling of comfort and happiness of just being this close to him.

I wanted to prove to him how much I was okay with his proximity. I held myself up on my elbow and twisted my body towards him. I was hovering slightly above him, and he was looking directly into my eyes with intensity and lust. I brought one hand up towards his face and traced the lines of his cheek with my finger. He closed his eyes, his skin was smooth and warm against my cold touch. I felt him shiver underneath me.

"Do you mind? I asked

"No," he whispered keeping his eyes closed. "It feels amazing."

With his approval, I shifted my body leaning into his chest as I used both my hands to caress the lines of his face. I lightly drew my fingers across the stubble of his jaw line, through his side burns into his soft bronze hair. I rubbed soothing circles at his temples knowing how I loved the feeling myself, from when my mother use to do the same. I trailed my hand back down his jaw, then to his neck. My finger passed over his Adams apple, down to his collar bone before I finally rested one hand over his heart. The other unconsciously drew circles in his hair. He covered my hand that was on his chest, interlacing our fingers.

We lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time. The feeling was like anything else I had ever experienced. No words needed to be spoken. It was simple reciprocating caresses that we used to express our feelings.

If it was possible I felt myself fall deeper for Edward and the feeling, although thrilling, was scary. As much as I had relaxed into the warm feel of his body wrapped around my own, I couldn't stop my brain from rolling over questions that I wanted to ask him. What had happened to his parents? Why did he leave Chicago? How long would he stay in Forks? Now more than ever I needed reassurance but I dreaded what the reality might be. Instead I tried my best to push everything aside and just enjoy the moment for what it was, fleeting but beautiful.

As the sun started retreating behind the trees, I knew our time was almost up. Sadness overcame me, and I tightened my grip on Edward. He seemed to sense my unease, tightening his arm around me in return and using his other hand to run through my hair. As much as I wanted Edward, I dreaded that our time was somehow limited. Our little bubble would eventually burst and I once again would be left in the cold.

When the sun finally disappeared behind the trees, I shivered unable to stop myself from the cold and sadness that crept in. I sat up and Edward followed, twisted around to face me on his knees. He swept a piece of my wayward hair behind my ears.

"So, was it worth it worth the walk?" He asked taking my hands in his own.

I couldn't think of anything else that was more worth the walk. I would have walked the distance a thousand times on my own to experience just one more moment with him. I breathed out nodding my head, "Yes!"

Edward edged closer to me, his hands sliding down to my elbows pulling me closer. "Do you still want to know what is on your list?" He asked.

I had almost forgotten what he was talking about, being in the meadow was like being in a different reality the beach was all but a forgotten memory. I finally remembered the reason we were here. Edward had avoided my question, taking me to this wonderful place instead and now I was finally going to get my answer.

"Please" I begged, his proximity making all my senses primal and needy.

"What if I just show you?" he cocked his eyebrow, a slight smirk edging his lips.

I struggled to breathe, my heart started thumping at an irregular rhythm but I nodded, waiting.

He leaned in further our eyes locked in an intense gaze. I was caught up in his breath, the feel of it against my face, his intoxicating scent drawing me in. His lips, perfect and sweet edged towards my own. I couldn't believe what was unfolding. The dread that I felt earlier was forgotten, it was just the two of us in this moment.

I closed my eyes when his lips finally met mine in a sweet caress. My lips parted against his as I breathed out the air I was holding in. He took it as in invitation to swipe his tongue lightly against my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. I kissed his top lip, edging my tongue along it and revelling in his taste, sweetness and mint. His hands travelled up my arms and wrapped around my waist in a tight embrace, drawing my body flush against his own. I was once again enveloped in his warmth as he deepened the kiss. My lips burned with the intensity and electricity that passed between us, I couldn't get enough. His tongue dipped into my mouth and I followed his lead doing the same, tasting his mouth more fully. My hands slid up his back and knotted in the base of his silky hair. He groaned at the contact. I tightened my grip in response, wanting and needing more of him.

Just as I thought I was about to pass out with the intensity. Edward withdrew, planting a few chaste kisses on my lips before retreating. I reluctantly opened my eyes, to find him staring at me. His hair looking slightly dishevelled from where I had messed it, but his smile was breathtakingly sweet. I giggled feeling absolutely euphoric from my first real kiss. I couldn't have imagined anything better. Who knew it would feel so amazing, but I had a feeling it had a lot to do with the beautiful boy kneeling in front of me.

"That was interesting." I said sitting back on my feet. I looked down playing with a button on my trousers, unable to say anything else or wipe the smile that felt permanently etched on my face.

"You could say that" Edward replied, kneeling forward and using his hand to tilt my head back up. "I hate to say it, but we should go." He sighed looking back down the track we had just come from. He took my hands in his, his little devious smile returning. "But do you think we could try that again sometime?"

I knew his question was laced with hidden meanings, and I was euphoric at the thought of being able to do just that. I nodded a little over enthusiastically and he laughed.

He pulled me up with relative ease but when I was on my feet I got the strangest sensation of inertia.

"Whoa, head rush!" I explained. My sight blurred for a moment and I felt myself wobble. A sick familiar feeling overcame me. I had fainted before, the sight of blood, scary movies and now Edward Masen? My world spun on its axis just as two strong hands clamped down on my shoulders.

"Easy there tiger" Edward voice was light but edged with concerned. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah" I breathed. My forehead prickled with sweat, as I felt a hot and cold flush. "I'm okay just need a moment." I moved to sit back down and Edward followed suit. Keeping his firm hands on my shoulders and squatting down in from of me.

"Put your head down between your knees it will help." I did as he said, feeling like an idiot. "Take deep breaths," he said and he started rubbing my back.

I gulped in air, feeling like I was drowning in the sickening sensation but the soothing movement of his hand kept me somewhat grounded. How had this perfect moment gone so horrible wrong?

"I'm Sorry" I said to him, feeling like a complete idiot.

His hands stilled their movement on my back and he leaned forward cupping my flaming cheeks in his hands. His cool thumbs rubbed circles along my cheekbone towards my ear. The cool sensation sent shooting fire throughout my body. "What are you apologising for?" he asked staring in to my eyes with a slight smile on his face

"I don't know," I mumbled, knowing that I wasn't making any sense. "For being a walking disaster I suppose."

He sighed and a smile spread across his face. "Well I'll admit you're a bit of a klutz but you shouldn't be apologising Bella. I should be apologising for my kissing expertise, it's obviously turned you to mush." He laughed as I took in another deep breath looking down at my feet to hide my blush. One of his hands trailed down the back of the neck while he placed the other against my forehead. "Do you get dizzy spells often?" He asked sounding more like a doctor.

"I've had them before, one time in Biology when we were doing blood sampling, and well generally any time I'm around blood. Even just seeing it like in violent movies and stuff makes me feel queasy. And yeah now I suppose I can add you to the list." I smiled up at him.

"Do you feel okay now? You have a slight temperature?" He asked concern still etched in his voice. I could feel his breath across my cheek as he moved closer to me.

"I think I'm okay now." I went to push myself up, using his hands for support. I still felt a little queasy but I was well enough to be able to stand.

"I'll take you home, you probably shouldn't be out in the cold." he rifled through my back pack that was still sitting on the grass and grabbed a coke. "Drink this in the meantime. The sugar should give you a little lift." He bent down to my eye level still holding me steady. "We'll make our way back to the beach and then I'll tell Alice we're leaving. They should be able to get a lift with Emmett."

I was about to argue, but he gave me a look and I knew was no way around it. I could resist him in anything.

After I finished some of the coke and was feeling slightly better, we started our walk back to the beach. This time though when we crossed the river, Edward didn't let go. He carried me most of the way through the Forrest. I felt guilty at first, but he assured me I was light as a feather and he could carry me all day if he had to. Plus we was still worried about me having another fainting spell, he didn't want me to over exert myself.

When we made it out of the forest, Edward slipped me off his back. We headed down to the beach hand in hand. There were still plenty of people on the shore and around the fire. I could see Alice and the rest of our group congregated together. As we approached, I noticed everyone's eyes seemed to turn to our direction.

"You know everyone is staring at us?" I whispered to him.

Edward looked around, with a slight smirk on his face. He released my hand and wrapped it protectively over my shoulder.

"Except that guy!" he pointed out a junior kid who was stoking the fire. Just as we both looked at him, his eyes also turned towards us. "No, he just looked."

I laughed feeling slightly better with the air rushing through my lungs, but ecstatic with the beautiful boy now wrapped around my shoulders. Not even the masses of eyes looking at us could have dampened my mood.

*******

A/N: Ohh this Chapter was fun hehe. It's probably obvious but I'm begging and borrowing from twilight, and the movie. Some lines are little more obvious than others.

Took me a few re-writes but I got there in the end. Hope you like!

Reviews are greatly received


	20. Chapter 20 Bat Caves and Fortresses

A/N: Firstly I just want to apologise for not updating sooner. This story unfortunately had to go on the back burner until my exam was finished. The last few weeks have been hell to put it nicely, but I am happy to report my exam is out of the way and I can now focus some time on this story again, Yay!

Secondly thanks for all your lovely comments.

**Chapter Twenty: Bat Caves and Fortresses**

Edward POV

"So what else is on the list?"

Bella quite innocently asked me, as if I could reply without revealing my inner most desire to be with her. A blush filled her cheeks and I realised the strength that it had taken her to ask that simple question. We both knew it entailed a lot more than baking cookies. It was all the reasons why I found myself falling for her.

Instead of saying anything and creating a scene on the over-crowded beach, I had to get her away. There was a place I found a few years back before we moved to Chicago. My mother and I had been visiting the Cullen's when we made one of our regular trips down to the beach. Alice and I were past the age where sand castles were cool, so while she desperately worked on her tan in the limited heat of the sun, I wondered into the woods. Through the thickness of the trees up ahead I noticed the lightened patch in the forest. When I finally reached the opening in the trees, I was shocked by the beauty and seclusion of the meadow

At the time I craved the solitude and tranquillity that the meadow offered. So I stayed there just enjoying the sunlight on my face and the sounds of the forest. I remember feeling relaxed and at peace, a feeling that I rarely felt with the ongoing tension at home. After that, I visited the meadow on almost every trip to Forks. I never told anyone about it, not even Alice. I wanted to keep it secret and keep it mine. But when I suggested for Bella to follow me I knew exactly where I wanted to take her. What I wanted to share with her.

It took us longer than normal to get there. Bella's pace was much slower than my own, but I was more than happy to guide her through the trees, taking her hand and carrying her across a stream when it was necessary. It was wonderful to have excuses to touch her, even if it was just for support.

When we made it to the clearing, I motioned for Bella to go first. Up until that point I had no anxiety about showing her the meadow, but when it was finally there in front of us I couldn't help but feel nervous. It was like showing her Batman's cave, or Superman's fortress of solitude. The meadow was my fortress. It was a place where I had always felt peace no matter what was happening in my life. Sure it didn't have weaponry or gadgets. There was no loud booming voice from my dead Alien father. It was the opposite. It was the one place I could escape the brutality of life and my father's constant internal voice that echoed spiteful words in my head. So when Bella finally stepped out into the sunlight looking around at my little hideaway I couldn't help feel vulnerable, like my insides were on show. It was stupid because in reality she had no idea what this place meant to me.

Bella gestured for me to go to her so I did, feeling the pull of electricity as I stepped towards her. The sun shone down on her hair giving hints of red that I hadn't noticed before. Her pale flawless skin was brightened by the sun, beautifully contrasting her deep brown eyes, long dark eyelashes and peachy cheeks. She was 'beautiful.'

Being with her in the meadow was like nothing else. I closed my eyes as we lay down revelling in the sense of peace that the meadow always evoked in me. But now there was the new feeling, the constant, comforting electricity hummed blissfully between us. It made me feel connected to her even when we weren't touching. All the misplaced jagged edges of my life seemed to come together in that moment, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I belonged with her.

When the sun disappeared behind the trees we both knew our time was up, the cold cruel reality was setting in. I knew I couldn't delay what I intended on showing her any longer. Before we arrived I was nervous that she wouldn't reciprocate. But after our time spent in the meadow feeling completely at ease with each other's company I knew I had a chance and I didn't want to hold back any longer. One thing I was beginning to realise was how much I cared about this girl, and as much as I wanted for her to feel the same, I was scared as hell as to what the future could possibly hold for us.

When we finally kissed I advanced slowly, so that she could pull away at any moment if that was what she wanted. But she remained perfectly still, her eyes locked on mine expectantly as I closed the distance between us. I kissed her waiting lips ever so gently. The electricity between us burned like fire. Her breath rushed out, filling my scenes with her sweet scent. Desire bubbled in my blood, and when her lips parted I couldn't help myself from trailing my tongue against her pouty bottom lip, before sucking it into my mouth. She reciprocated the kiss and I was overcome with pleasure. I needed more of her, my hands frantically made their way around her waist bringing her flush against my body. The sweet taste of her mouth and the warmth of her soft little body crushed against mine put my senses in over drive. It was mind shattering. I had kissed girls before but never with this much passion or intense need.

I could feel my body react to her, and I knew I had to pull away. I refused to let my body's desire overrule my desire to keep her safe and protected. If I let it go any further I knew I would be pushing boundaries, that weren't ready to be crossed. Bella was so innocent. I couldn't ruin that. She deserved to be cherished and romanced. It would have been all too easy to lay her back down in the grass and press myself even closer, but I knew it would be moving too fast. Even kissing her, we seemed to be getting ahead of ourselves. I wasn't doing things in the correct order. I should be asking her to dinner, holding her hand, meeting Charlie formally. But yet here we were in the meadow expressing our feelings with touching rather than words. But I couldn't regret it. It felt too right to be wrong.

I was relieved when she said I could kiss her again. I knew it wasn't asking her out on a date or promising me to her. But it was a promise of a tiny part of a future.

The reason I couldn't commit to her in words, was the uncertainty of my stay in Forks. Our time together could be threatened at any moment. As much as I didn't want to leave Bella behind, I couldn't make promises that I didn't know I couldn't keep. In the meantime I wanted to try to do things the right way. She deserved that much.

When we returned to the crowded beach I held her hand, a small gesture, but I knew a message would be sent loud and clear. Everyone was watching us and I hoped they got the hint. It was the little things I would try to give her, the things that I could. And for now, I was hers and I wanted everyone to know that.

We were on our way home. Bella was sitting in the passenger side fiddling with the zipper on her sweater. She hadn't said much when she got in the car and I could tell she was deep in thought. I was desperate to know what she was thinking. I reached over and took her hand in mine keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"What's up?" I asked

She looked up at me grasping my hand with both of hers. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Bella." I looked at her arching my eyebrow trying to keep a straight face. "Let me here it, if you keep up with this silent contemplation, I'm likely to go insane with frustration" I said with mirth, trying to hide the truth of the statement.

She looked at me returning the smile I was giving her, but I could see the concern edged in her eyes. "I was just thinking about this," she pointed at the two of us. I looked at her teasingly as if I didn't know what she was talking about. She took in a deep breath. "I mean, about us." That was better. Who knew the tiny, two letter word could hold so much meaning and power.

"And?" I asked impatiently, taking my eyes off the road to stare at her briefly.

She turned her gaze out the window and continued picking at her sweater, "Well I was wondering, how long you'd be staying in Forks. And that whatever we have, whatever this is, if that would last if you left."

God, the ever looming subject was out. I mentally cringed, breathing out a ragged breath. Of all my concerns about being with Bella this was the main one. What would happen to us? The future was becoming a dreaded thought, and I wished I could live in ignorant bliss of the present. But I should have known better, Bella although seemingly timid, was very cut and dry. She wa**s**n't one to beat around the bush. I knew she needed answers, and she deserved that much.

She continued obviously noting my awkward silence, "I'm not asking you to stay here for me. I know you will want to back to Chicago eventually, your family and your friends are there and…"

"Bella," I interrupted I couldn't let her go on. "Look I'm sorry I should have talked to you about this sooner. I shouldn't have kissed you without explaining all of this first. You deserve the truth."

Hurt crossed her face, and I knew I was saying things all wrong. "No, I mean. I don't regret kissing you, god, that's the furthest thing from it. It's just I wished I had talked to you about this earlier we seem to be doing things backwards, but god knows when I'm around you I can't help myself."

I looked over at her again, and her face was still a mask of confusion and anguish. How do I make this better what could I say to make her feel at ease? I had to start from the beginning.

"Let me start again." I exhaled. I kept my eyes on the road as I took in a breath, "I like you, more than a lot and I don't know if you feel it too, but I feel connected to you. It's almost tangible like an electric current or something." I looked over and she nodded, seeming to understand. I grabbed her hand again. "Bella I wish I could promise you everything you deserve, but I don't know if I can. I want to be your boyfriend. But I don't know what is happening in my life at the moment."

"You don't have too, I understand" her voice cracked with sadness.

I squeezed her hand. "No I don't think you do Bella. You see my life in Chicago, I can't imagine going back to that. I don't have family or friends that I want to return too. My parents, well my father, I can't live with him anymore. I just won't. And my friends, well let's just say I found out that true friends are a rare commodity one that I just don't feel I have in Chicago anymore. I'm with family here in forks, Alice, Carlisle, Esme they're my family, and well I think in this past week you and your friends have been more genuine and real than any of the people I know in Chicago. It's just my mother. The only uncertainty in my life is her." I let go of her hand running it in frustration through my hair.

Apart from the first night, I hadn't really talked about my mother to anyone since I arrived in Forks. I was suppressing my feelings so that I could have some resemblance of normalcy in my life. The sadness, of seeing her battered and bruised on my last night in Chicago. The anger, I felt when she turned on me, taking my father's side. The sheer guilt and turmoil of leaving her. Not even returning her calls. Thinking of her was just too painful. She hurt me, she was hurting herself and I felt utterly helpless to do anything about it except escape from it all. Talking about my mother was like opening the flood gates to a torrent of guilt and despair.

"Is she okay, Edward?" Bella asked breaking me out of my despondency.

My mother was far from okay, but it was all self-inflicted. Like a drug user, my mother was hooked on something, or someone that was detrimental to her health and happiness. "She is healthy if that's what you mean, but she is not okay Bella. I know at some point in the future I will have to go back and help her. She doesn't want my help now, but inevitably she will."

I wanted to explain to her what I meant, how I feared for my mother's safety. Her next beating was a given, it was just a matter of when and how bad. What I feared most was that one day instead of getting a call from my mother asking for help it would be a hospital telling me it was too late.

Bella sighed. "I hope she is going to be okay, Edward"

"I do too."

It wasn't long after we arrived at Bella's house. The rest of the drive was spent in quiet contemplation. I pulled over on the side of the street. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. I wanted to walk her to her door but I knew that it wasn't a good time to be meeting parents. After our conversation I knew Bella would need time to process everything.

Bella seemed to understand my hesitation and moved quickly to get out of the car.

I reached over taking her hand needing the reassurance I knew her touch and electricity gave me. "Can I call you later?" I asked her. It was getting late but I dreaded waiting until the next day or even school to speak to her again.

"Yes" She replied her breathing hitched and I realised how close our faces were. It was so tempting to lean in those few extra inches and kiss her.

"Goodnight Bella" I said reluctantly. I knew kissing her recklessly in the car, with her chief of police father waiting in the house just didn't seem like the right time.

She sucked in a quick breath before opening the door "Goodnight Edward." She swiftly got out, leaving me in a cloud of her sweet breath and fragrance.

I watched her enter her house before grudgingly driving off. As much as I wanted to give her time to contemplate everything. I wasn't sure if I could make do with a phone call.

A/N: Sorry that took a little longer to write that I thought. I hope it wasn't too jumpy but there was a lot I wanted to cover.


	21. Chapter 21 Windows and Dreams

**Chapter Twenty One: Windows and Dreams**

Bella POV

I checked my phone for what felt like the hundredth time that night. There was still no contact from Edward, not a text or a call, nothing. My brain was in overdrive thinking of all plausible reasons for him not to be calling. Maybe his phone was dead, he lost my number or he just forgot. But the other side of me dreaded that he was pulling away.

After the drive back from the beach and all that he told to me. Not knowing what was happening with his mother, or if he would have to return to Chicago. I thought that maybe Edward would think dating me, wasn't such a good idea. Even in the car when he dropped me off, he didn't make a move to kiss me goodbye, even though our lips were mere inches apart. As much as I could tell he was trying to reassure me I couldn't help my insecurities. It just didn't make sense for him to want me.

Charlie had retired for the night after our late dinner. It was almost ten thirty when I finished washing the dishes. I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs. I got into the shower leaving the phone on the bench top. Yes it was desperate, but knowing my luck he would probably call when I had shampoo in my hair. It must have been the fastest shower on record. I had barely rinsed all the conditioner out before I was grabbing towels and drying myself furiously, slipping into my warm flannel pyjamas.

I didn't dare go to sleep. It would have felt like a betrayal. That I was giving up on him. I was still hopeful that eventually, he would call. I took 'Pride and Prejudice' off the shelf, one of my well used novels and slipped under the covers leaving the main light on.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

The first familiar line struck a chord but the remainder of the first chapter dragged by painfully slow. The words on the delicate cream pages were a blur. I found myself re-reading paragraphs and still not taking in any of the story. Against my will I gradually felt myself drifting to sleep, the book smacking into my chest before I finally gave up and let the exhaustion take me.

It felt like only minutes I was asleep before I awoke with a start. A sharp noise shocked me into a sitting position. My heart thundered in my chest, as I looked frantically around the lit room. What the hell was that? I checked my phone but the screen was still blank. My mind conjured up images of crazy birds and darkened figures scraping at my window. Looking outside I could just make out the familiar tree branch that jutted out towards my bedroom. But there was nothing, no odd shapes or looming figures.

I was about to blame my imagination and go back to sleep when I saw the flash of an object strike the window. Shit, okay that was definitely something out there. I slipped out of the covers clutching my chest with the sudden cold and edged slowly to the window. My heart was pounding, unsure of what I would find. I could see the distinct outline of the tree, nothing looked different, but when I looked down to the ground I saw a dark figure. Fear took me in that instant. My mind racing to where downstairs I knew Charlie kept his gun, adrenalin pumping through my veins. But before I could make a move, a voice called out.

"Bella?"

I instantly recognised the voice. I knew it wasn't an axe murder but my heart continued its crazy rhythm as if it was. Edward was outside my house. As I looked down the shape stepped out into the light cast from my window. I could see his beautiful face staring up at me. I struggled with the latch on the window before sliding it roughly open.

"Edward?" I called out, not sure what else to say.

"Bella, Look" He paused, his voice seemed desperate and uncertain. "You probably think I'm crazy, and I probably am, but can I come up?"

I didn't even think before responding. "Yeah, sure," I was about to tell him to meet me at the front door but he was already climbing the lattice work under my window. "Edward!" I shrieked. "What are you doing you'll get yourself killed." Right before my eyes I watched as he gracefully made his way up the lattice, looking like a professional rock climber. He was already at my window when he responded with a smile.

"It's no sweat Bella. Can I come in?" He looked down at my feet. I was standing in his way, unable to tear myself away from the shock of having him all of a sudden so close. I stepped to the side giving him room as he swung his legs through the window and before I knew it, was standing tall in my room.

He looked over at the ruffled bed. "Were you sleeping, I saw the light was on?"

"I was reading, its fine." I mumbled not wanting to admit I had fallen asleep. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Not that it mattered I was beyond relieved he was here, but still I had to know why.

He stepped forward "I wanted to see you, after what I said in the car. I would have come earlier but I was waiting for Carlisle to go to sleep."

"Ohh," relief washed over me. "I thought that maybe you didn't want to talk to me."

Edward sighed leaning forward his arms swept up and he held both my shoulders as if he was steadying me. "No." His voice was needy and I could see pain etched in his eyes. "A phone call, it just wasn't enough, I needed to see you."

My hand moved unconsciously to touch his face, my fingers brushed lightly across his cheekbone and behind his ear, desperate to comfort him. His pain was mine. "I'm glad you came," I admitted.

Relief passed over his features and he swept me up in a tight embrace. His arms circled around my waist lifting me slightly as he buried his face into my neck. I returned the hug, pressing my face into his chest and breathing in his familiar warm scent. It was amazing how instantly comforting his hold was on me. All my fears and insecurities seemed tenuous.

He whispered in my ear, "Do you mind if I stay for a bit."

Did I mind? I had hoped he would stay longer, but if a 'bit' was all I was going to get I would make the most of it. I pulled back looking up at him. "You can stay."

He smiled and released me from his hold. He looked nervously around the room and I could tell he was unsure of where to sit. There was a small desk chair, which looked tiny compared to his tall frame. And my mother's old rocking chair sat in the corner with a mess of cloths draped over it. I made a move towards the bed grabbing his hand as I went. He followed me rather awkwardly before coming to sit beside me. I pushed myself across giving him room to take up one side as I stretched out on the other.

"Thanks" he said "I was starting to think that maybe you wouldn't want to see me after I told you about my mother."

"No, not at all."

"God I'm glad! I've been thinking about us, and I realised it doesn't matter." He paused twisting himself so that he was facing me on the bed. His hand reached up brushing my hair behind my ear. "Chicago, my mother it doesn't matter Bella, because I think we need to give this a chance. That is, if you still want me?"

I nodded, "Yes!" Hope filled every corner of my soul just at the prospect that he still wanted me.

"I can't make promises about what will happen in the future Bella, but I can promise you this." He took my hand placing it over his heart. I could just feel his frantic pulse just under his shirt. Our eyes were locked in an intense gaze "You feel that Bella? It's yours."

My heart seemed to swell with impossible happiness. Beyond any of my wildest dreams, Edward was here with me, giving me his heart. I was drawing blanks with what to say, how to respond. Instinct kicked in and I threw myself at him, arms tangling around his neck as I grabbed him in a frantic hug. I pressed my ear against his chest and listened to his heart, which was now mine, beating an erratic rhythm. Edward chuckled softly at my outburst and wrapped his arms around me in return, nuzzling his face into my hair. We held each other tightly both unwilling to pull away, no words needed to be said. In that moment all we needed was each other, to hold, to never feel like we had to let go. My legs slipped in between his and he drew me closer so that it seemed every inch of me was pressed against him. Edward gently stroked my hair and I ran my fingers over back. I listened with rapture as his heart slowed into a steady rhythm, I felt my own do the same. Feeling the signs of blissful slumber tug at the corners of my eyes, I drifted to sleep wrapped in the warmth of Edward's arms.

I stepped out into the meadow unable to help the smile that spread across my face in anticipation of warmth. My upturned arms reached out and I could feel the heat of the sun, penetrating every fibre in my body. I lay down in the lush grass revelling in the sweet cinnamon fragrance permeating off the surrounding flowers. As I turned my head, I saw him, Edward. He was laying beside me his penetrating green eyes staring. A slight crooked smile edged his lips and his skin seemed to sparkle in the light of the golden sun, "beautiful" he whispered to me.

I looked around the meadow, "I know. It is." I said.

Edward smiled shaking his head "No Bella, you are beautiful!"

I reached out my hand to touch him, to tell him how much I loved him, but I couldn't reach. He was so close yet just beyond my fingertips. "Edward?" I called out. I tried again scraping at the ground trying to edge closer to him. He looked over at me, confusion in his eyes. "Edward, please!" I called out looking around for something to help me get closer, but when I looked back he was gone.

A/N: Hey guys thanks again for reading, hope you are enjoying take care x


	22. Chapter 22 Excuses and Distractions

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late post. Thanks so much for sticking around and reading it I really appreciate it. And thanks soo much for the encouraging comments, you make my day!

**Chapter Twenty Two: Excuses and Distractions**

Edward POV

I awoke in the morning unsure of my surroundings. The first light of the morning was peeking through the nearby trees, lighting the unfamiliar room just enough for me to realise where I was. The sight of the tousle of brown hair in front of me confirmed who I was with. Somehow I had ended up clutching Bella's small body against my own. Her back pressed against my chest and her head rested against my arm. I curled my fingers into a fist feeling the pins and needles prickle my skin. My other arm was curled up against Bella's belly holding her to me. Much to my initial excitement and then horror I realised my morning arousal was positioned precariously close to where it wanted to be the most. I backed away hoping she hadn't noticed. But when I twisted up to look at her, her eyes were still closed in peaceful slumber.

Memories from the previous day began filling my head. The beach trip, the meadow, telling Bella about my mother in the car ride home. And then against my better judgement sneaking in to Bella's room last night. I remembered my promise to Bella, promising her my heart. It was all I had to give to her. I couldn't promise her security or a future but I could promise that no matter where I was or what happened to us I knew my feelings for her wouldn't change. I knew we were moving too fast but it was undeniable the feelings I had towards her. When I was around her it was impossible to stop myself from revealing everything to her and then just hope like hell she reciprocated. To my absolute amazement she did. Maybe not in words but she showed it and that was enough to make my heart feel like it was going to explode with hope.

Unfortunately my promise to myself to do things in the correct order with Bella, were once again thrown out the window. I thought of her dad, somewhere in the house totally oblivious that his daughter was sleeping with a boy in her room. I wanted him to know about me and hopefully like me. But if he walked in on us at this moment, it wouldn't look good. It didn't matter how innocent it actually was I knew there would be no way of explaining my pure intentions to the chief of police.

As if on cue I heard what sounded like kitchen cupboard door slam from downstairs. Charlie was up. I quickly sat up, freaking out. Bella was still fast asleep, I was about to wake her but when I looked at her peaceful face I thought otherwise. I cautiously moved off the bed, using my feet and hands to slink over her. I couldn't resist planting a light kiss on her forehead before heading to the window. One last look back to see she was still sleeping soundly and I was out the window and down the lattice work. Stealth like, I crept along the grass under the kitchen window before I made it to the street and headed home.

"Where have you been?" Alice was standing in my room, arms crossed in front of her chest and her tiny foot was tapping impatiently.

"Nowhere" I replied and continued flicking through the magazine I was pretending to read trying my best to seem nonchalant.

"Don't play dumb Edward! I know you sneaked out last night."

"Sorry Alice, you must have me mistaken with the cat burglar. I don't sneak, I strut."

"Whatever freak, I know what I saw. Soon as Dad went to bed I heard your bedroom door open and then I saw you sneak out."

"And why were you awake at that time anyway, did a certain blonde haired stud stay over here last night?"

"Don't flip this on to me and Jasper!"

"Ha I knew it, he stayed over didn't he. Did daddy and mummy dearest know about that?"

"God your impossible" Alice literally stamped her foot and stomped over to me. Ripping the magazine from my hands and using it to wack me over the head.

"Oww" I cried rubbing the back of my head where the spine of the magazine has struck. "God you're vicious."

"You went to Bella's house didn't you?"

I glared at her before rolling to the opposite end of the bed. I grabbed another magazine from my stash and purposely kept my back facing her as I started flipping through it. I couldn't get anything past her she was insatiable. "You know where the door is!" I said, hoping she would get the hint. I wasn't in the mood for her interrogations.

"You forget, I'm best friends with Bella! I can find out all about this, with or without your help."

"Then why are you still here pestering me?"

"Because I want to know your intentions Edward!" her voice rose louder and she sounding more like Emse by the minute. "I love you both and I don't want to see either of you get hurt. But this...! This is all happening so fast." Her voice became frantic as she continued. I twisted my head to look at her, genuine concern was written all over her face. "I was so happy after I saw you guys holding hands at the beach. I knew you would be good together. But staying over her place last night, don't you think it was a little soon to be getting so serious. You've known Bella for like a week. And she…? Well Bella was innocent. And now you could be going back to Chicago and…."

"Alice stop, wait a second. It's not like that, I didn't sleep with Bella."

"You didn't, then where were you?"

"Well yeah, I did sleep at her house, but we were fully clothed. Nothing happened. It was all innocent I promise."

Alice slumped down on the edge of the bed, letting out a deep breath. "God Edward, I've been worrying all morning."

"Sorry sis, but I thought you know me a little better than that?"

"Well yeah I do, but then I don't know. With Bella, you act so different around her, I wasn't sure."

I sat up shifting closer to her, "What do you mean I act different?"

"You know, it's just like the way you look at her and stuff. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Bella, part from maybe your mother. You look at her like she's made of glass, like she's your world and if she shattered so would you." Alice reached over grabbing my hand. "Have you told her how you feel?"

I shifted my hand out of her hold, "how do you know, how I feel?"

"Have you even been listening to me Edward, I know you. You have a heart as big as an Elephant. You would do anything for anyone you care about. I never saw you look at your other girlfriends the way you look at Bella. But if you really care about her the way I think you do, I know you've fallen hard. You're not one to play coy when you have feelings for someone. You're too serious, to loyal and honest. So what did you say?"

I sighed, who was I kidding. Alice practically knew me better than I knew myself. "I told her I couldn't promise her a future but she could have my heart" I looked down nervously picking at a loose thread in my jeans. God saying it allowed to someone else made me realise how vulnerable I had made myself. One thing I always wanted in my life was control, but I gave it freely to Bella, she didn't even have to ask.

Alice shifted closer to me putting her hand over mine and stilling my frantic hands, I shifted my focus to the window. "Edward, look at me." I resisted but she continued anyway. "Bella isn't your mother Edward. She won't break your heart. You can trust her."

I looked at her "Yeah I know I can Alice, but it still scares the shit out of me."

Alice and I were parked in Bella's drive waiting for her to come out for school. My heart was beating an irregular rhythm. I hadn't seen her since the Sunday morning and apart from a text last night I hadn't got the courage to talk to her or make a re-appearance outside her window. I felt incredibly guilty but I knew after my talk with Alice, I needed some time to think about everything.

Bella finally stepped out of her front door. Her dark hair was spilled out across her thick black hoody. She wore slim dark jeans and a serious expression across her face. I could see she was avoiding making eye contact as she headed towards my car and hopped in the back seat.

"Hey Bella," Alice sounded overly cheerful as she turned back in her seat, greeting Bella with a warm smile.

"Hey" Bella mumbled in return looking up only briefly to flash Alice a quick reassuring smile, ignoring me completely.

Oh god what had I done! She was angry at me, that much was obvious. I was such an idiotic, arse-hole. Like I could sleep with her and then not call. I really was friggen clueless when it came to girls.

"Hi Bella" I said tentatively, looking in the rear-view mirror waiting for her to look at me.

She looked up at me briefly making eye contact through the mirror. A flicker of confusion crossed her face before she busied herself with her backpack, taking out a thick text book and flicking through it. Yep, I had definitely screwed up.

The trip to school was awkward to say the least and Biology if it were possible, was worse. Bella barely looked at me let alone talked to me. She no longer looked angry but rather like she was just shy, didn't even know who I was anymore. I thought back to the night in her bedroom and how she had thrown her arms around me instinctively, when I told her that she could have my heart. I remembered the sweet fragrance of her hair and how I was surprised by the strength of her hold. When we lay back in the bed I remember wishing I could get closer to her wanting more of her and to my delight her body complied. Our arms and legs were a tangle. We were connected body and soul. The complete contrast between that night and this day was startling. I seemed to have messed things up incredibly and I was grasping at straws on how to get things back to how they were.

I figured at lunchtime I could get her on her own and we could talk. When the bell went for lunch I quickly made my way to the canteen. A nervous energy had settled in my stomach, I was worried sick that I wouldn't be able to make things right again. What if Bella wouldn't forgive me, what if I had broken her trust?

I was almost at the door when I was intercepted by a tall figure. A deep voice stole my attention away from Bella.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a sec?"

When I turned to look up at the voice I recognised Mr Williams immediately from gym class.

"Yeah, sure thing." I mumbled. Trying to read the expression in his face to see if I was in trouble or not.

He moved to the side of the hall allowing the other students to pass. I was racking my brain for what he could possibly want to talk about. He turned toward me as I approached him, his dark eyes bored into mine and I could sense his unease.

"Edward I heard from the Principal that you use to play Baseball at Saint Christopher's, is that correct?"

I was shocked and slightly relieved by his question. It was the last thing I thought he was going to ask. The seriousness in his tone had me convinced I was in some kind of trouble. "Ahh yes sir, but I…"

He interrupted me before I got a chance to say I wasn't interested.

"Look son, our team has struggled getting the numbers in the past. The new season is just around the corner, we need players. I've heard a lot about the Shamrocks and if they are half as good as the rumours I've heard then we could really use someone like you on our team."

"Ah Mr Williams, I don't know if I'm…"

"Edward" he interrupted me again, clapping his arms heavily on my shoulders. "Don't say nothing yet, come with me and meet with the rest of the team. Then you can make you decision later today." Mr Williams nudged me in the direction of the Gym and I reluctantly complied. Looking back over my shoulder towards the lunch room I could just make out the figures of Alice's little group huddled together around our table. I was desperate to make amends with Bella but equally nervous about our pending conversation and possible rejection. The all too easy distraction of Baseball proved to be just the right excuse to delay it a little longer. Guilt stirred and bubbled in my stomach, I tried rationalising my actions with the, 'it's for the good of the school,' excuse but I couldn't fool myself and I knew I wouldn't fool Bella either.

A/N: Bella POV next I'll try to make a speedy return.


	23. Chapter 23 Insecurities&Interrogations

A/N: Okay so it's only been a day, but I was bored and I got stuck into this Chapter

**Chapter Twenty Three: Insecurities and Interrogations**

BPOV

I looked around the sea of faces holding my breath in anticipation of seeing Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in my bedroom when I woke up on Sunday morning and now he wasn't in the lunch room. I had waited until everyone was seated at our table before I started to panic. His absence seemed to confirm all my doubts. Could he really have done such a one-eighty from Saturday night? My head was still spinning with the onslaught of emotions, despair, shock, anger, embarrassment and now regret. Sure, I only had myself to blame for ignoring him all morning, but it my only way to keep a last shred of pride. I didn't expect he would be a no show for lunch time. I was kind of hoping that we could at least straighten things out. But no matter which way I looked at it, I was almost certain Edward was pulling away from me.

Just like the dream I had the morning that he left, I was afraid he was going to disappear. I had woken Sunday morning to my own screams, frantically I looked around my room only to realise he was gone. I knew he had stayed because the unused side of my bed was ruffled and I could still smell the lingering hint of his cologne and his natural scent that was uniquely him and irresistible. I immediately felt the sting or rejection, why had he left without saying goodbye, not even a note. When I checked my phone there was nothing, no calls or texts.

By Sunday afternoon I had reasoned with myself that maybe there was a good reason for him to have left early. Maybe I was just being ridiculous and needy.

When my phone buzzed in the evening I flipped. I jumped off the couch Tom Cruise style and ran to my mobile, ignoring the weird stare that Charlie gave me, like I was a girl possessed. When I flipped open my phone and saw I had a message from Edward, my heart leapt into my throat. My fingers shaking as I opened the message.

'_Hey Bella, Alice and I will come get you tomorrow. Seeya then. Edward.'_

I read the message a few more times as if something would jump out at me, impossibly hoping the words would change and he had sent a message that would put my mind at rest, but there was nothing. It just made me more confused, more in doubt. There was no niceness no 'X's or 'O's. It was almost cold and unfeeling. We had just had the most amazing kiss in the meadow, he had promised me his heart and we had held another like we were dependent life forces. And now a quick unfeeling text and I'm supposed to reason with myself and think that it's all okay. Edward was showing all the signs of a guy seriously back pedalling out of a difficult situation.

"Hey Bella, have you seen Edward?" Alice asked me snapping me out of my downward spiral.

I looked up at her curious eyes, "Umm yeah he was in Biology but I haven't seen him since."

I couldn't hide the desolation in my tone.

"Is everything okay?"

There was no way I could ever be an actress, pretending everything was okay, when it wasn't. Mum always called me her open book. I was too easy to read. I wondered if Edward had told Alice anything. She was my best friend, so if she knew something was wrong, I would have hoped that she would tell me. But she was also Edward's cousin, so I couldn't be sure. "Ah yeah, everything is fine." I lied and looked down at the untouched salad in front of me. Using my plastic fork I stabbed a helpless carrot stick while venting a little frustration in the process.

Alice looked at me sceptically "You sure about that?"

"Yeah Alice, I'm sure!" I snapped at her and then immediately felt remorseful. I had to believe that Alice would talk to me, but I couldn't help but feel resentful like she was holding something back.

Alice looked at me with sadness and pity in her eyes. That was the last thing I needed right now, pity. It would have been easier if she just snapped back at me then I wouldn't have to feel so guilty. As if another gut-eating emotion was needed at this point. I felt nauseous with the toxic mix of self-deprecating thoughts inside of me.

I spent the rest of the day keeping myself busy and in between classes I tried inconspicuously seeking out the familiar bronze hair. It was almost funny that I regretted ignoring Edward in the morning. It was like I was having withdrawal symptoms. What I would give to go back to Biology and stare at his beautiful face and just listen to his sweet voice. I would have taken as much of him in as I could in preparation for his absence. Maybe he hadn't been pulling away. Maybe my actions towards him this morning had pushed him that little bit further.

I was utterly confused by the end of the day and to make matters worse when I met Alice in the carpark, Edward wasn't there. I looked around the car and then back to Alice who was putting her bags in the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Where's Edward, is he still coming with us?" I asked

I held my breath in absolute dread of what Alice could possibly tell me. He couldn't stand being in the same car as me, or he'd run back to Chicago. The list of reasons got impossibly worse before Alice finally spoke.

"Ah no he isn't, he just gave me his keys. He has to stay back at school for Baseball practice."

"Baseball?" That had to be the last thing I was expecting Alice to say.

"Yeah Baseball, the coach apparently approached him at lunchtime. Talked Edward into joining the team, they have their first training session tonight."

I nodded my head in understanding unable to come up with any words of response. Relief washed through me, and I felt myself take a deep breath. It felt like the first breath I had taken since the horror of Sunday morning. Sure it wasn't a full explanation into Edward's behaviour but it was enough. I realised I had worked myself up so much, maybe there was an easy answer to everything. I got into the car with Alice, I could tell she was staring at me, but I was too much in my own head to acknowledge her.

"He told me to tell you, he would talk to you later."

I looked up at Alice, "Really?" I searched her eyes for anything that could give away what it was about.

"He said if it's okay he'd come round to your house once training is over. Bella I really think you should talk to him."

"Yeah I know, we really need to talk." I replied honestly. Alice face brightened and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Great, you can introduce him to Charlie while you're at it."

Oh dear lord, that was bound to be a hurdle in the bumpy road ahead. I grimaced and Alice just laughed at me. I couldn't help but giggle in return, I probably was going loopy but I couldn't help but find the humour in the situation. Edward, who slept in my bed and then didn't call, was going to meet the chief of police. "This should be interesting!"

I nervously watched the clock in the kitchen, ten minutes until Edward was suppose to arrive and I still hadn't plucked the courage to tell Charlie. Edward had text me twenty minutes ago saying he was just going home to shower and that he would be here in thirty, if that was okay. After a quick text back and my frantic attempt at getting ready I had been standing in the kitchen waiting for the ad break to finish so that I could somehow tell Charlie who was coming. Although I was struggling to come up with 'some how' and two add breaks had been and gone while I continued to clean an already clean kitchen.

Finally I stumbled in to the lounge and into Charlie's view.

"Ah Char- Dad." Okay, not a good start. His name is Dad. His name is Dad. I repeated like a mantra in my head.

"Bells?"

"Ahh Dad, I've got a 'friend' coming over in a few minutes."I managed to blurt out, trying desperately to sound calm and nonchalant

"Who Alice?"

"Ah no, not Alice"

"Who is it then?" He asked sounding a little confused. I couldn't blame him. Apart from Alice, I rarely had any other friends coming over. "It's getting a bit late isn't it?"

"It's only six"

He looked out the window, "its getting dark."

"Its Forks, Dad, what do you expect. No one would see anyone if we waited until daylight."

"True," He sighed "Well okay then who are you expecting?"

"It's a boy"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He brought his beer to his lips and took a large gulp. "I didn't think you were seeing any boys from town."

"Well technically he's not from in town, its Edward Masen."

"Alice's cousin?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't he a little old for you Bells."He took another large gulp and I started worrying. He only drank this quickly when he was shy or stressed.

"No he's a junior, I'm a junior" A knock at the door interrupted us. We both turned our heads to the sound and then looked back at each other. "Ahh that's him right now."

Charlie took yet another sip of beer and put the bottle down on the side table with a thud. "Well, bring him in then."

His jovial tone made me nervous, "Dad can you be nice?"He didn't respond but waved his finger over his head in a circle. Frustrated I moved towards the front door. Charlie was far from angelic and I was seriously contemplating sending Edward home.

As I opened the door to find Edward standing in front of me, any thoughts of sending him away were erased. Had it only been the morning since I last saw him. My head must have been clouded with useless doubt and insecurities to not have truly seen him. Staring at his beautiful messy bronze hair and flawless smiling face made me literally weak at the knees.

"Hi' I managed to mumble.

"Hi" He replied with a smile. He reached towards me, plucking a stray lock of hair from my face and sweetly tucked it behind my ear. "Can I come in?"

I realised I was still standing in the door way blocking his entrance. I quickly moved to the side and let him walk past me. Once he was inside he looked towards me expectantly. I had to think back to only five minutes ago to realise now would be a good time to introduce him to Charlie.

"Ah Charlie, is just in the lounge."

He nodded in acknowledgement and we made our way to the lounge. Charlie was exactly where I left him on the couch in front of the TV. He looked over as we approached and stood up, wiping his hands on his work pants before extending it towards Edward.

"Hi Edward."

Edward grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Hi Chief Swan, it's nice to officially meet you."

"Yeah I haven't seen you since you and Alice were kids."

Edward smiled in response, "Yeah I remember."

"Hope I never yelled at you, I was a grumpy old bastard back then" I tried to think of what Charlie meant. He seemed perfectly happy around me. Sure he was shy and a man of few words but he was never grumpy. The time that he was on his own I guess must have been a different story. My mother had left him when I was only two years old. Due to the distance between Arizona and Forks I only ever saw Charlie for a few weeks each year before I moved back in with him. As far as I knew, he never had a steady girlfriend, he never moved house or changed jobs since my mom left. Sometime I forgot that until I came back into Charlie's life it would have been a lonely time for him.

"Nah you were great." Edward responded. "One time you let me and Alice sit in your cruiser. I told all the kids back at school I got to be a cop."

I was completely relieved at how well their introductions were going. Once their little convo had finished they both looked at me expectantly. Edward's face was one of relief while Charlie looked smug.

"Ah Dad, Edward and I were just going to go upstairs and chat for a bit, if that's okay."Charlie looked quickly at Edward, all traces of humour and happiness instantly erased from his face. Maybe I was pushing my luck. He slumped heavily back on the couch grabbing the beer back off the side table and brought it to his lips. I looked over at Edward and he shrugged. I was about to ask him again when he finally responded.

"Keep the door open kid!" Charlie's eyes hadn't moved from the TV but I got the message loud and clear. When I saw the uncomfortable look on Edwards face I guessed he did too.

"Sure thing Dad."


	24. Chapter 24 Apologies and Luck

A/N Again sorry for the late post, this was a tricky one to start.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Apologies and Luck**

Edward followed me into my room, leaving the door open at Charlie's request. As soon as we were alone in the confines of my room a nervous energy seemed to take over. He sat down on the bed next to me, keeping a careful distance between us as he twisted to face me. Although I was desperate to touch him and ease the tension in the air, I was glad for the distance. I knew if he came any closer I was unlikely to have the will power to form coherent sentences and at this point I was desperate for us to talk.

He looked down at his hands which he had knotted nervously together. I sensed he was working up the courage to say something so I allowed the silence to drag waiting for him. He was as nervous as I had ever seen him, which in turn made me nervous. My heart began pounding as I waited for the words which I knew either way would leave me heart broken or blissfully happy. There could be no in between with Edward. Even the promise of friendship wouldn't have been enough. I realised now, I wanted all of him more than I had ever wanted anything.

"So" he said. "I need to apologise." He looked up at me with his crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm an idiot, a complete an utter fool. I should have called you or something. Anything! I just wasn't thinking." He ran a hand through his tousled hair as his words spilled quickly from his mouth. "I'm useless with girls. I should have known you needed reassurance especially after leaving so early in the morning. But believe me the only reason I left was because I heard Charlie downstairs." His voice had turned to a whisper. "There was no way I wanted to get on the wrong side of him. I don't think he would ever let me back in his house if he knew I stayed over." He looked up at me with a breath taking grin. "I never got to thank you for letting me stay over that night. It was amazing to just be with you. You looked so peaceful sleeping Bella. I didn't want to wake you. God I'm so sorry."

I couldn't bear for him to apologise anymore. I felt like a complete fool, for ignoring him all day and making him worry over my own insecurities. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "Edward, I need to apologise too."

"Bella, no you don't. Please let me try and explain." He squeezed my hand and I nodded for him to continue. "Sunday I was such a mess. When I got home in the morning I thought I was fine but then I started thinking over everything. What I told you about my mother, my feelings for you. I've never admitted those things to anyone and it scared me."

I gently pulled my hand out of his grip, it stung with the loss of contact but I was confused by his words. I shuffled further away from him on the bed. As much as I wanted him to touch me, if it was out of sympathy I would rather do without.

"Bella," His voice was pained as he moved towards me.

"Edward don't." I warned. Swallowing back the lump that had formed in my throat. I knew if he touched me now I was likely to crumble.

Edward rubbed his brow, retreating back. "Bella" he sighed shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not afraid of you." his eyes locked with mine and I could see the sincerity in them. "I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

I took in a deep breath trying to absorb what he was saying. Could this really be it, the confirmation I needed. After all my insecurities it turns out Edward had the same? Before I could say anything I had to reassure him. "I'm not going anywhere Edward."

A smile spread across his face. He moved forward carefully, but this time I didn't stop him. He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes as he looked towards the open bedroom door. He softly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. The spark from his touch ignited like fire on my skin. I closed my eyes and relished in the sensation. I could feel his breath on my face and his sweet masculine fragrance filled my lungs. "I'm glad," he said. "I can't lose you."

When I opened my eyes I found him staring thoughtfully at me a content smile across his lips. His face was calm and relaxed. Up close the green of his eyes reminded me of the ocean, simmering on the surface yet deep and endless. I would never get tired of just looking at him, admiring him. He was utterly breathtaking.

A noise from downstairs broke our trance. I had all but forgotten that Charlie was downstairs and my door was open. Edwards seemed to remember as well and moved backwards quickly, looking towards the doorway as if he expected Charlie to burst through it with a gun in hand.

"Ahh maybe we should go downstairs." He muttered getting to his feet.

"Not just yet" I said and got up quickly putting myself between him and the door. Horror crossed his features as I gently pushed the door closed. I tried reassuring him with a smile, but it didn't seem to work.

"Bella I…?"

"Don't freak out Edward, the footballs on he won't come up, I promise. Can I just ask you something first?"

Edward was torn, looking towards the door like he was about to escape then looking at me. He seemed to give in. His shoulders slumped, "Yeah, anything?"

I looked down at the floor knowing exactly what I wanted to ask, but struggling to find the courage to go through with it. When I finally spoke my voice was a broken whisper. "Why do you want me?"

Edward looked at me confused, he began shaking his head. But before he could say anything I tried to explain.

"It just, it doesn't make sense for you to want me Edward. Guys like you generally don't go for girls like me. I'm shy, uncoordinated, a geek. I'd rather read a book than go to parties. That's why I thought you didn't want me. When we were at school and I saw how all the girls continued to look at you and want you, it just made me feel embarrassed, embarrassed for ever thinking that I could have you."

Edward looked shocked like I had slapped him, "Bella that's crazy. You're everything to me." He walked over and grasped my hands in his, rubbing soothing circles in my palm.

I relaxed in his hold, but I knew I had to continue. "Edward, we've known each other for a week, do you really know me that well?" My voice wasn't harsh it was defeated. I so badly wanted to believe him, but my insecurities were a constant doubting presence.

"Bella you've known me for the same, how do you know that you want me?" he asked. I was shocked by his response. Because I never thought of it like that, Edward had captured me from the first moment I met him. I never questioned my own feelings. I looked down at our connected hands feeling the familiar electric current that I had felt the first time I touched him.

"I just know." I said unsure of how else to explain.

"It's the same for me," Edward said his voice sweet and soothing. "I can feel it when I'm in the same room as you. Right now I can feel it in my chest. And here," he lifted our connected hands, squeezing mine gently. "I can feel it when we touch. It's like an electric current that draws me to you. I've dated girls before Bella and never felt anything like this. But it's not just that, it's who you are. Your integrity, your kindness, and your beauty it shines out of you. I'm not the only one who can see that much of you."

It was such a relief to hear him speak of the same things I was feeling. That I was as special to him, as he was to me. But my mind couldn't help but drift to the other girlfriends he mentioned.

"How many other girlfriends?" I asked trying to keep my voice as light as possible. Hopefully disguising the green eyed monster that lingered inside of me.

Edward smiled and pulled me to his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my hair before he leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to my forehead. "Trust you to only hear the negative in that statement. And to answer your question, not many and none that are a patch on you." He pulled away so that he could look at me, but kept his hands around my waist. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, not because of what he had said but because of the way he was holding me. He could have said thirty Victoria Secret models and it couldn't have affected my blissful mood. The way he held me, the feeling of his body pressed so close to mine, his sweet breath on my face was all the confirmation I needed. "Shall we go down stairs before I get shot by your father?"

I nodded, as much as I wanted to stay up in my room I didn't want to tempt fate by getting Charlie worked up. He pulled away from me and headed towards the door, quietly opening it for me to exit. As I walked past him he latched onto my jeans playfully, pulling the door closed behind us and we made our way back downstairs to Charlie.

Charlie yawned for the third time that night. Stretching his arms out over his head and flexing his feet. I wanted so badly to punch him in the arm. It was obvious he thought it was time for Edward to leave. I was just waiting for him to come out and say the words.

Edward and I were sitting on the two-seater, watching television with Charlie. With an impressive amount of courage, Edward had his arm resting behind my head. But as close as we were, there was no body contact. Edward was careful to keep space between us. And from the death glare Charlie gave him when he made the move, I didn't blame him. I doubted Edward wanted to push him any further.

I had been hoping that Charlie would eventually give up and go to bed. But he hadn't. So we were stuck in uncomfortable limbo, watching the football game in an awkward silence. It was broken occasionally from Charlie's commentary and Edwards questioning at a game he obviously didn't understand.

I felt Edward body shift on the couch and much to my annoyance I realised he had taken the final cue from Charlie to leave.

"I better go back" he mumbled quietly to me. Charlie heard and swung his head round to face us.

"Yeah it's getting late son."

Edward nodded getting up off the couch.

I refused to stand, "Dad its only 8.30."

"Yeah, but It's a school night."

I was about to argue, but Edward cut in. "No its fine Bella, I better be getting back, I've got some homework and stuff to do." He looked over at Charlie. "It was nice meeting you again sir."

I gave up and got off the couch. Edward was already making his way to the front door, Charlie waved and I just glared at him. He smiled and shrugged at me. _Damn over protective fathers._

When we got to the front door I stepped outside with Edward. Reflectively I wrapped my arms around my middle to protect myself from the cold.

"I'm sorry about Charlie, he can be a little overbearing sometimes."

Edward shook his head, "Nah, he's great Bella. Fathers are supposed to be a little over protective. If he wasn't I'd be more worried."

I smiled glad he wasn't offended. "So I'll pick you and Alice up tomorrow then?" unsure of what else to say and afraid of an awkward silence. I so badly wanted to touch him, but I was mindful of the windows and Charlie's distrusting nature.

"Will you talk to me this time." he asked with a sneaky grin.

I felt a blush creep across my features. "If you're lucky."

"Well good thing for me I am. Did I ever tell you I played for the shamrocks baseball team? A four leaf clover was our logo."

I laughed, "And now you're playing for the Forks Wolves."

He rubbed his head shyly. "Don't worry I won't turn into a werewolf."

"I would be more worried if you were a leprechaun. But seriously it's good they have you now. They've had a rough couple of seasons."

"So they keep telling me. They're not so bad actually, just lacking a little confidence."

I smiled at the irony, the story sounded oddly familiar. "Aren't we all?"

Edward shook his head "What you? Bella the brave. Bella the fierce."

"Don't poke fun."

"I'm not, I'm deadly serious. Bella Braveheart. It takes a lot of courage to close your bedroom door when you have the chief of police downstairs."

"Did I scare you?"

"Sure as hell did, I had very vivid images of Charlie shooting my balls off. My future children's lives flashed before my eyes."

I laughed allowed. "No little bronze haired babies for you?"

"Where a dying breed, it could have been disastrous for the red head population."

"Well I'll try not to scare you like that again."

"Good." He leaned forward quickly before I had a chance to react and placed a warm wet kiss on my cheek. "Bye Bella, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Edward."

When I got back inside I raced up stairs to my bedroom window. I just caught sight of Edward as he disappeared inside the Cullen's house. I collapsed onto my bed heart racing, pulse flying and the biggest smirk spread across my face. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. And for that moment I let myself just be happy, unguarded, open to the possibilities, secure in myself and that Edward wanted me. I felt liberated, free from my internal chains.

I should have known that feelings like that were usually short lived. Like a fun ride at a theme park. It had to end. My luck was about to run out.

A/N: I was going to keep going with this but I wanted to post something before you all lost hope. The next chap should follow on the heels on this one. Thanks for continuing to read, it means a lot


	25. Chapter 25 Dragons and Dates

A/N: As promised the next instalment. Thanks for your comments guys! Hope you enjoy. This chapter was fun to write, hence why I've posted it so fast : )

**Chapter Twenty Five: Dragons and Dates**

Edwards POV

Dating the Chief of Police's daughter was like dating the princess in the castle and poking the sleeping dragon. It had been two weeks since Charlie and I officially met. Sure he was all, deadly calm and sinister smiles, but I knew if I made one wrong move, I'd be dust.

It was a new experience for me to be on the receiving end of a sincerely loyal, devoted father. My father of course couldn't give-a-rats who or what I did, unless he could somehow benefit from it. Tanya was the perfect example or a perfect match for me, in his eyes. I don't think he'd ever bothered talking to her, but he was adamant that I should be with her. Just like my father, Tanya's dad was the same. Mr Delani never got in the way, there were no rules. I was more worried when we broke up as to what his reaction would be rather than when we were dating. He didn't care if we were fucking on the kitchen bench let alone in her bedroom. As long as the door was closed and he didn't see anything, he just let us be.

Then there were fathers like Carlisle, I don't think Jasper realised how lucky he was. Carlisle welcomed Jasper into their home like a long lost son. Of course Carlisle cared about Alice just as much as I'm sure Charlie did for Bella. Maybe Carlisle was just more use to the idea of Alice in a relationship. I was Bella's first boyfriend, so it was possible that Charlie just needed some time getting use to the idea. Guaranteed though every time I visited Bella at her place, Charlie made me feel like a soulless bloodsucker who had come to steal his daughters virtue.

Don't get me wrong the last few weeks were easily the best of my existence, the fact that Charlie was the worst of it just proved how right that statement was. Although Charlie could be a tad over protective, I couldn't hold any grudges. Any father who cared that much for his own flesh and blood was always something that I admired. Deep down I was glad Bella's father cared so much. It was widely known I couldn't say the same about my own.

The weeks had flown by in a blur of baseball practice, classes, endless study, curly brown hair, wide brown eyes, strawberry scented and creamy skinned Bella. Bella, the girl that I was rapidly falling in love with, the girl which I was about to go on a 'first-official date' with.

I was keeping all the promises that I had made to myself, about doing things in the right order. I had met Charlie. Bella and I were taking things slow and I was trying my best to be a gentleman and keep my seventeen year old hormones in check. It wasn't always easy. But so far I had survived the two weeks on chaste kisses and holding hands, although Bella seemed determined to make things difficult for me. She was always too eager to test my control. As a result bedrooms had been strictly prohibited. I hadn't seen the inside of her bedroom since the night I closed its door after our emotion filled reunion. I wanted desperately to do the right thing by her, but as much as I had tried to explain this to her, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tonight was all about compromise, I promised Bella I would stay at her place tonight strictly on innocent terms, if she promised to come out on our first real date. For some reason she was the only girl I knew who couldn't stand the notion of a guy taking her out to dinner. She was embarrassed? But I was adamant. And on the condition I sleep over, and climb the lattice work outside her window because there was no way Charlie could know, she promised to behave and come to dinner with me.

So here I was standing outside her front door, hoping she would keep good on her side of the bargain. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive so I knocked tentatively not knowing who would greet me.

The door opened, and I was confronted with Charlie.

"Hi Charlie"

"Edward" Charlie was looking me up and down, obviously analysing my improved attire.

He hadn't moved from the door, and I was wondering if I would have to wait outside. More like I was hoping because I didn't want to get stuck in an awkward limbo with him.

"Is Bella ready?" I asked.

Much to my surprise he swung the door open and stepped back to let me in.

"She's a girl, what do you think?"

I laughed nervously at his joke and followed him into the lounge. Luckily the news was on, so neither of us attempted to make small talk, we just sat and waited. After a few minutes Bella's surprised voice called out from behind us.

"Edward?"

I turned around and was blown away by what I saw. I was so use to seeing Bella in jeans and hoodies, loose t-shirts and cargo pants. I almost didn't recognise the elegant looking woman standing before me. Bella always looked beautiful, she didn't need fancy cloths to make herself look pretty. She just was, all on her own. But tonight she was wearing a dress, yes an actual dress. It was conservative in modern terms, flowing just above her knees. A vibrant blue colour that hung tightly to her waist and covered her shoulders is loose cap sleeves. She looked utterly stunning. I stood up out of my chair and vaguely noticed Charlie had done the same.

"Bella" I mumbled trying desperately to think of something to say that could possibly do her any justice.

She looked down at her dress picking at a frill on her sleeve nervously. "Alice leant me the dress. Is it too much?"

"It's perfect" I stuttered.

"You look really handsome" She stated, a shy smile curving her sweet pouty lips.

I grinned stupidly back at her, totally dumbfounded and unable to think of anything else to say but stand and gawk at her.

Charlie's voices shook me out of my reverie, "I hope you taking a sweater" he asked.

I had almost forgotten he was in the room, but now I could almost feel his burning gaze in the back of my head.

Bella held up her hand impatiently in which she showed she was holding a cream woollen cardigan.

"Good" Charlie mumbled in obvious defeat. "Ah, you look beautiful Bells."

"Thanks Dad" Bella bashfully responded.

I made my way to the front door not wanting to be in the middle of Charlie's moment with his daughter. When Bella came over I took her cardigan and held it out for her. She slipped her arms in one at a time with the biggest smile on her face.

"See this isn't so bad is it?" I stated.

"We haven't made it out the front door yet" she teased.

I opened the door and gestured for her to step out. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure later tonight I won't be." She whispered as she walked past me. Her fingers trailed across my chest before she confidently took my hand and led me out the door. I clenched my teeth. This girl was definitely going to be the end of me.

I was taking Bella to a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Alice got me onto it, apparently her and Jasper had been a few times and it was suppose to be pretty nice. In fact Alice had basically organised the whole thing. From the restaurant booking down to my outfit and from the sounds of it, she got Bella too. Alice was always overly helpful to the point where you wondered if it was in fact help at all and more along the lines of getting your teeth pulled out. But I had to hand it to her she picked a good restaurant and Bella looked absolutely stunning in blue.

A waitress showed us to our table. Bella seemed edgy and I tried my best to make her feel comfortable. I pulled out Bella's chair for her and did my best uptight waiter impersonation.

"Madam" I gestured to the chair in my most snobby English accent.

She giggled and sat down obligingly. So far so good. The waitress was back at our table in no time so we ordered some cokes.

"So are you happy?" she asked looking at me with a cheeky grin. "I'm here, I'm in a dress. You should probably take a photo because I doubt it will happen again anytime soon."

"There's always prom?" I replied teasingly.

The response I got was priceless. A look of horror crossed her face. Over the past few weeks I had learned a lot about Bella, and one thing that was becoming apparent was that she was not a typical girl. Dresses and dances were not in her vocabulary. Getting her in a dress was one thing, but asking her to a dance would be like asking for blood out of a stone.

Before she chocked I put her mind at ease, "Don't worry I have a photographic memory, I'll be storing this for years to come. You look stunning by the way." I was glad to get the words out, although I knew they didn't do her any justice. I had at least recovered from the initial shock of seeing her in a dress. "And yes Bella I'm incredibly happy, so thank-you, for putting up with me and my so-backward, boyfriend ways. I didn't get the memo that said dinner dates were old fashioned."

"Well maybe not old fashioned" she clarified. "More like..." she paused in contemplation, "It's like what older couples would do. Don't people our age just do movies and house parties?"

"You're asking me? I'm supposed to be the backwards one."

The waitress interrupted us serving our drinks and took our food orders. Both Bella and I seemed to pick the first thing we could see off the menu as neither of us had opened it up until that point.

When the waitress left, Bella took a few sips of her coke, her eyes trained thoughtfully on mine. I waited knowing her well enough to know she was picking her words carefully, about to say something.

"Well you've had other girlfriends, haven't you?" She stated in a low voice. "Didn't you take them on dates too?"

The question caught me off guard. I knew somewhere, in some dating-101 hand book there was a line saying '_Do not under any circumstances talk about ex-girlfriends on first dates._' Yet here we were and she was waiting for me to do exactly that. "Well yeah I've had other girlfriends, but we never really did dates."

"See!" She pointed out, humour luckily evident in her voice.

"See, what?" I asked confused.

"You didn't do dates with them, so why are you putting me though this." If she hadn't said it with a smile I could have almost taken offense.

"Firstly" I reminded her "We made a deal! A deal in which I intend on keeping my side of. Full well knowing my balls are at risk if your dad finds me in your room tonight." She laughed and I continued my tone becoming more serious. "And secondly Bella, haven't we been though this enough. It's not the same, your special to me. I want do things the right way with you."

She smiled shaking her head "Weren't you nice to your past girlfriends?"

"It's not that I wasn't nice." I paused trying to think of why I had never taken Tanya out on a date. It seemed a simple enough thing to do. Tanya and I were friends before and then we just started fucking. That was it, courtship over! We were straight into the schools equivalent of marriage. "I suppose I just never thought about doing this kind of stuff, and I guess neither did they."

She looked at me questioningly but dropped the subject. Our meals arrived and we ate in relative silence, talking intermittently about unimportant things. It was amazing how comfortable and at ease we were around each other now.

Thankfully the ex-girlfriends conversation didn't come up again. We talked about topics that were considered okay in the dating-101 hand book. No politics or religion just to be on the safe side, strictly suitable subjects.

Bella had loosened up and didn't seem bothered by the date after all. In fact when I payed for the bill and lead her out of the restaurant and back into my car she even thanked me for the lovely night. Although there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, I took the compliment gratefully.

It was still relatively early when we arrived back in Forks. Charlie's deadline was generously extended to eleven, being a Friday night, so we had some time to kill. We decided to head to back to the Cullen's house and watch a movie on Alice's big screen. As we drove up the street I was surprised to see a black Mercedes parked in the drive.

"Were you guys expecting guests" Bella asked, plucking the exact thoughts from my head.

"Not that I know of?" I replied shaking my head.

We pulled up next to the strange car. As I got out and went to open Bella's door, I checked the numberplates and noticed the car was a rental from the Seattle airport. This situation suddenly felt odd, and my heart unexpectedly started to thud faster in my chest. I didn't tell Bella of my observation but led her to the front door my arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and I pulled her tightly to my side. Just as we reached the door, it was opened abruptly before us.

Alice was standing there in door way, her eyes were wide and startling and I was immediately alert.

"Alice?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer just stood there shaking her head. Her mouth slightly ajar like she was about to say something. I heard heeled footsteps quickly approaching us from down the hall. Alice's shoulders slumped in what looked like defeat. Before I knew what was happening, a blur of arms and red hair rushed past Alice and pounced on me.

"EDWARD!" A high-pitched, familiar voice screamed directly into my ear. My vision was blurred with an onslaught of red curls which swept across my face. A familiar sickly sweet fragrance filled my lungs and tall slim body that I knew, all too well, was squeezed against mine.

Totally exasperated, confused and trying desperately to untangle myself from the flurry of arms and legs, I yelled out.

"TANYA?"

xxx

A/N: Dum Dum Dummm! Finally! It's taken me ages but I am finally getting to some juicy bits : ) Hope you guys enjoyed!


	26. Chapter 26 Killer Heels and Recollection

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the comments and continued interest in this story means a lot.

**Chapter Twenty Six: Killer Heels and Recollections**

Bella POV

As soon as I saw Alice's face I knew something was wrong. Edward's grip tightened around my waist protectively. Then we were assaulted with the flash of wavy red hair and the high pitched squeal of an over-excited girl. Edwards arm was torn from my waist as he hurtled backwards with the impact. Whoever it was had basically thrown themselves at him. Every inch of her body intimately pressed against his. I had to stop myself from instinctively wanting to launch at her and tear her limbs from my boyfriend's body. A body I was so desperate to touch and explore now seemed fair game to some girl I had never met.

"TANYA?" he called out his voice clearly shocked and confused. His hands braced her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him so that he could see her face. She reluctantly stepped backwards untangling her arms from around his neck.

Now motionless in front of us, I could see her more clearly. She was striking with piercing blue eyes, voluptuous lips, wavy strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist. She was tall, almost as tall as Edward but she was wearing some killer high heels. Her body was curvy in all the right places, highlighted by the fact she was wearing a low cut sweater. She was the kind of girl you would expect to see on magazine covers and catwalks not jumping out of front doorways in Forks.

"Surprise" She squealed, flashing a million dollar smile, all sparkly white teeth like she belonged on a toothpaste ad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked his voice remarkably higher than normal, like a shocked, pubescent teenager.

I took a few steps back giving them space to reconcile as they obviously knew each other. I noticed Alice was staring at them in a similar manner to me, a mixture of shock and anger written all over face. I felt like we were both onlookers to an intimate reunion. Although the tone in Edwards voice made me believe this possibly wasn't a good surprise. Or so I hoped.

"I missed you Eddie." She explained excitedly. "I was worried about you. You just up and left without telling anyone. I got Daddy to find found out where you were, so here I am!"

"When did you get here? Why would you do that?" Edward asked perplexed his arms gently shaking her for a response.

Tanya didn't seem put-off by his tone, if anything she looked encouraged and seemed to enjoy his hands on her. "Well I got here about ten minutes ago. I just finished introducing myself when I heard your voice at the door. I drove all the way from Seattle airport in that ghastly rental outside." Here I was thinking the Mercedes was pretty ostentatious. "I wanted to surprise you Eddie. I just couldn't stand the thought of you over here, all on your own with a bunch of small towner's."

I bit my lip as the insult flared at my limited patience.

"You shouldn't have come here Tanya." Edward stated his voice more controlled and authoritative. "What about school, your parents?"

"My parents, you should know they don't care as long as I'm happy. And I wanted to see you." At that moment her eyes locked on mine, and the playful smile she was giving Edward quickly turned bitter as she took in my appearance. "Who is she by the way?" She asked gesturing in my direction. Her hands slipped away from him coldly. Edward followed her gaze to me. Recognition seemed to flicker across his face as he looked at me, almost as if he'd forgotten I was even standing there.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. I wondered if he had forgotten my name. We were all looking at him in different forms of confusion and anger, waiting for him to say something, anything!

"I'm Bella" I replied for him, trying to keep my voice light although I could feel the pressure building in my throat. "I'm…"

I was cut off by Edward, his head snapping from me to her as if he had woken from a bad dream. "Bella is Alice's friend!"

Tanya turned her eyes to Alice and then back to me as if she didn't believe him. "Really, well what are you doing out with her then?"

"God Tanya," Edward asked exasperated. "What? Don't you think I'm capable of making friends, I've been away for a while now?"

Her face brightened slightly as she looked over to me a smug smile pressed on her lips. I suppose it was a lot easier for her to believe that Edward and I were just friends rather than an actual couple.

"Sorry Eddie. I should have known. I thought you might be on a date, but you don't do dates do you?" Although she was asking Edward she was still looking in my direction, her gaze intense and intimidating, like she was sizing me up. The smile which at first I thought was becoming now seemed malicious. She turned back to Edward and poked him playfully in the chest. "Well you never have with me anyway. Or are we just past all that coy nonsense." To my horror her hands slid suggestively down his chest. My stomach turned and I felt the colour drain from my face. All my fears confirmed, this gorgeous girl was Edward's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, I wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. How could I ever compete with someone like her?

Edward grabbed her hands just as they reached his belt. He placed them back against her sides as she giggled playfully. "Yeah, you know me Tan." Edward responded indifferently shrugging his shoulders.

"What's with the outfit?" She continued to question although her tone was much more relaxed.

"Just some stupid function for our Biology class" he replied quickly, his voice emotionless.

I was glad no one was looking in my direction because his words hit my like a slap in the face. My mouth gaped as a rush of air expelled from my lungs. I felt like a fool, he lied so easily. It was obvious he didn't want Tanya to know about me. The only reason I could see was that maybe he still wanted to be with her. They obviously had history. Maybe that history was closer to the present than I had originally registered.

All this time, was I just a substitute to his beautiful girlfriend back at home? Is that why he couldn't promise me a future because he knew he would eventually go back to her. I started going over the more recent events. How tonight had been about compromise. How I was always wanting more and he seemed to have this awe-inspiring control that I could never fathom. Maybe if it was because of Tanya. Would that make more sense than him just wanting to take it slow? He was a hot blooded teenager at the end of the day. And of all the stories I had heard, seventeen year old boys had little control in that area.

I realised I had completely zoned out, lost in my own head. I became aware of the voices around me, the back and forth between Edward and Tanya. But I had failed to register any distinct words. I felt myself moving unintentionally backwards, my body on auto pilot as my mind was a whirl wind of embarrassment and hurt.

My voice was a rasp whisper when words began to spill from my mouth "I'm just... going to..." But I didn't finish my sentence. I whipped around and headed down their driveway controlling the speed of my legs as they threatened to run.

"Bella!" Alice called out. But I didn't stop. I waved my hand trying to make sure she wouldn't follow, as if I was ok. But it wasn't okay. I didn't look back as I headed straight for home.

xxx

I watched my phone vibrating across my bedside table like it was a prize horse on cup day. One more inch and it was about to topple off the edge. I should just turn it off, but that would require movement. Alice was relentless, her name was flashing across the screen but all I could do was watch and wait. Wait for it to fall off the edge, as if that would be some kind of accomplishment.

I'd only just made it into my room barely escaping Charlie's interrogations of how my night went. Luckily the entry was dark and he hadn't noticed the tears in my eyes. A quick story of an upset stomach was enough to keep him at bay as I quickly ascended the stairs.

I had collapsed on my bed, my dress which was still on dug tightly into my ribs. And as much as I wanted to tear it from my body, I was considerate enough to leave it to return to Alice.

With a burst of effort, I threw the covers over my head and curled into a foetal position. I tried my hardest not to think of how tonight was going to be our night, how he was supposed to be in my room, right at this moment. I tried hard not to think of how his arms would have been wrapped around me. Feeling his chest and the steady beat of his heart pressed against my back. How his warm honey breath, would tickle the back of my neck. I tried my hardest to block everything out.

I was devastated but too tired to comprehend everything that had happened. My mind was in shock and its only defence was to gradually shut everything off, logical thought, emotional turmoil, and movement. I closed my eyes and waited for blissful ignorance in the form of sleep to take me.

xxx

I awoke in the morning confused and groggy. Someone was pounding on my door.

"Bella!" It was Charlie. "Bella wake up Alice is here!"

I sat up on my bed so fast I got a head rush. I looked around my room in confusion. My nice cream cardigan was strewn on the floor, silver ballet shoes kicked off by the bed. When I looked down I saw I was wearing an unfamiliar blue dress.

Then in a light bulb moment, everything came flooding back to me. Alice bringing me a sea of dresses to chose from. The hours it took for her to do my hair and makeup. Seeing Edward for the first time in the living room, how he had completely blown me away. He was wearing dark grey suit pants and a white button up shirt. I'd never seen him in evening attire before and it made him look so grown up, so mature and downright yummy.

Then I remembered how much of a gentlemen he was, slipping my cardigan over my shoulders as we left, pulling my chair out for me like a goof ball. I remembered the way he looked at me across the table with his gorgeous green eyes and how pretty he made me feel.

The last memory twisted in my gut. Standing on the Cullen's door step, I was once again assaulted with thudding stiletto heels, strawberry blonde hair and wicked white smiles. The memories and the pain hit me hard and fast.

"Bella" It was Alice this time, her voice soft and sweet such a contrast from Charlie.

I looked around the room frantically and found my robe. I wrapped it around myself and opened the door.

Alice was standing there looking immaculate in tight fitting jeans, a lacy white top and grey knit cardigan. I was confused when I saw how upset she looked. For a second I worried something might have happened with Jas. But then I realised it was all for me. She felt sorry for me.

I swung the door open in defeat and collapsed back onto the bed. I was no longer able to hide from her or my inner turmoil.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked her voice full on concern. When I turned to look at her she seemed to reassess the question. "Okay stupid question. You look like hell!"

"Thanks so much." I replied sarcastically and was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"I'll be right back" She muttered and I heard her disappear from my room returning only a few moments later with a flannel in her hand. "Sit up!" She demanded.

I sat up obligingly. I had no energy to argue. She leaned over me and carefully started wiping the damp cloth over my face and under my eyes. It was warm and soothing, my eyes drifted close on their own accord.

"You're supposed to wash the makeup off before you go to bed silly" she cooed and I realised I must have looked like a mess.

"Yeah and your also supposed to take off the beautiful dress your friend leant you." I opened my robe to show her. "Sorry."

She looked down at the dress shaking her head. "Don't apologise, you can have that dress anyway it looks far better on you then what it ever did on me"

"Alice?"

She sighed regretfully. "I don't suit blue"

"Alice!"

"I think it's your colour, it's a beautiful contrast on your skin. And it brings out the red tinges in your hair. Why didn't you answer your phone by the way I called like a hundred times? I think I know you voice mail off by heart now." Her voice changed mimicking my own surprisingly well, "You've reached Bella, leave your name and number.." She prattled on and on, seeming intent on ignoring me. She usually did this when she was worried, or nervous, excited, sometimes when she was scared. Okay, so she prattled all the bloody time, but I had a feeling in this instance she was avoiding something.

I looked over at my bedside table, not shocked at all to see my phone wasn't there. I tipped myself over the edge to look under the bed and sure enough my phone had crept half way under it. "Wow" I muttered surprised at how far my little horse had gone.

"What?"

"Nothing I found it. My phone. Sorry I didn't answer your calls."

She sighed again shaking her head. "Don't apologise. Sheeesh! You're a sucker for self punishment."

"Alice I…"

"Let's get you dressed" She said enthusiastically cutting me off again. She started tugging at my robe to get me to stand. I was now certain she was avoiding something and I was getting impatient.

"Alice stop" I tugged back on my robe and tightened it around my waist stubbornly. "Can you just talk to me!" Her hand stopped and she sat back giving me some space.

"I am." She said defensively

"No you're not, you're blabbing on about nothing." I said a little too harshly. She looked at me in shock, hurt clear in her eyes. I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry."

"Gah stop, with the apologising" She said vivaciously, recovering so quickly I wondered how genuine her initial upset was. She had always been a good little actress.

"You stop with the rambling then, okay. Let's call it evens. Just tell me alright." I knew I didn't want to hear what was coming next, but I needed to know. Just like ripping off a band-aid, it needed to be quick. "What happened when I left?"

"A lot." She mumbled reluctantly. I could tell this was going to take a little effort on my behalf to get the full story.

"Okay... so first things first. Why were you calling so much?"

"I wanted you to come back to the house" Alice said quickly her hands twisting nervously together.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked brusquely

"Tanya isn't Edwards's girlfriend Bella, you are."Alice pointed out matter-of-factly.

I wasn't sure what Edward and I were after last night. He said we were just friends. There had to be something else going on with Tanya. "Well what is she, to him then?"

"Tanya is his ex-girlfriend! And a really scary one at that."

"Scary?" I questioned. Sure she scared me a little with her intense gaze but I didn't see how that was relevant. She was still shockingly beautiful and full of self-confidence. Both attributes I was in-fact missing.

"She has power, influence. Just like Edward could, if he wanted to use them."

"What, like super powers?" I asked sarcastically. "Did she hypnotise him into being a jerk?"

"Be serious Bella. I'm talking more like 'my daddy's a millionaire' kind-of-powers."

"So..?" I waved my hand for her to continue. Not getting how her super-rich-daddy had anything to do with Edward shutting me off last night.

"She still wants him!"

"Well dah! I guessed that much. She couldn't keep her hands to herself. She was lucky I didn't rip her limbs off"

Alice coughed out a short laugh. "You and me both, that bimbo was asking for it." She paused looking at me more seriously. "But don't you get it Bells? What Tanya wants, Daddy Delani makes happen. She wants Edward back!"

I sighed shaking my head in defeat. My memory perfectly recalled Edwards's dismissive behaviour towards me. "Well from the looks of it last night, he made it pretty easy for her didn't he? Edward couldn't even admit we were on a date."

"It's complicated, but you have to trust him."

"How can I, he lied to me?"

Alice tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What did he lie to you about?"

I was about to say Tanya. That he hadn't told me about her, but then I realised that he had. He had told me about his ex-girlfriends, just never their names. Even last night at dinner, we were talking about them, although I knew it made him uncomfortable. He never mentioned how pretty Tanya in particular was, but then I never asked for specifics.

Unable to come up with anything better, I stated the obvious. "He said we were at a school function."

Alice perked up, "Exactly he lied to her, not you."

"But why would he do that, why lie about us?"

"He was protecting you." She stated.

"I think I can handle myself Alice. I may be shorter than her, and smaller and well uncoordinated. But my dad has taught me the basics in self defence. And yeah, doesn't it count for anything these days, having the chief of police as a father?"

"Although it would be funny watching you get out of a physical scrap with Tanya. I'm not talking about self defence Bella. I'm talking more along the lines, of social blackmail and bribery. She wouldn't just physically attack you. Her father could physically, emotionally even financially attack Charlie, your mother, Phil everyone in your life until you gave him up."

"Okay" I muttered trying to piece everything together. The new information started to reform my recollections of the night. My faith in Edward restored, not that it had disappeared, but it had cleared up the fog. So Edward was just protecting me? But there was still something missing. Alice was avoiding something before and it couldn't have been this. This was all relatively good news, apart from the serial ex-girlfriend and the risk now placed upon my family.

"What aren't you telling me Alice?" Then it dawned on me, a sick feeling settled in my gut. "Where's Edward now?"

"Ahh that's the problem."

"What's the problem?" I questioned my voice rising.

"See that's why I was calling you so much last night. Edward is trying to make things right, he couldn't see any other way. I thought maybe you could talk him out of it."

"Talk him out of what Alice?"

"Out of leaving."

"Leaving! What with her?" I'd lost all control, my voice a shrill squeak.

Alice bowed her head in defeat "Yeah."

"When?" I asked. Slight determination creeping into my voice, maybe I could stop him.

"Last night they were headed to Seattle, I didn't get much more out of him Bella. That's all he could tell me in the short time we were alone."

The pain of knowing that he was with her, even if he didn't want to be, was immense. I slumped back into my bed defeated. Okay this was bad. If only I wasn't so insecure maybe this could have been different. Maybe I would have trusted him and been able to talk him out of leaving. But now it was too late he was gone, and the best that he knew I didn't care or have faith in him.


	27. Chapter 27 Lies and Defeat

A/N: Hello, finally another chapter out. Sorry for the curses, but that's just the nature of this little chap

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Lies and Defeat**

Edward POV

I watched Bella walk away and I had to admit I wasn't surprised. Our first date had quickly turned into an episode of Bold and the Beautiful. The whole time I was conversing back and forth with Tanya, I was keeping an eye on Bella's reactions. Needless to say she wasn't taking it well. The vacant look on her face and the open mouth stares was giving both of us gave that much away. She was so easy to read. But then, how else could she take it. I had basically denied the fact that we were on a date, refused to introduce her as my girlfriend. I acted so well in showing my indifference towards her, for Tanya's sake, I had succeeded in convincing Bella of the same. It was a disaster.

I had to fight every instinct that was telling me to run after her, climb up the lattice to her bedroom and beg for forgiveness. But as much as it killed me to hurt Bella, I had to get my priorities right. I had to put on a game face because there was one thing that mattered more than Bella's feelings for me and that was her safety.

With Tanya here in Forks, Bella was not safe. I knew from past mistakes that Tanya would stop at nothing to hurt someone I cared about if she saw them as a threat.

"What's her problem?" Tanya asked.

When I turned back to her, I tried my best to mask the pain that was eating me up at watching Bella leave and knowing that I had hurt her.

"Do I look like Doctor Phil?" I responded, feigning indifference. "Ask Alice, she's her friend."

We both looked at Alice, and I took the opportunity of not having Tanya's calculated glare on me, to signal Alice to play a-long.

The anger initially evident in Alice's face seemed to grasp my plea, and to my relief she played along.

"She's probably got homework or something," Alice explained. "Bella's a top student, always studying."

Tanya looked between the two of us and then nodded her head in understanding. I hoped to hell she believed us, but I couldn't be sure. As much as I had teased Tanya for being an air head, she always had a way of seeing through the crap. A killer instinct you'd call it, which she inherited from her father. Garret Denali was famous for it, and his daughter was sure as hell taking after him.

When we were inside, Tanya made herself at home and I couldn't blame her. It was obvious Esme and Carlisle were wondering what the hell she was doing in their home, but being the good people they are, they made her feel welcome despite. Esme even offered her my bedroom saying I could sleep on the couch.

One thing that was becoming obvious I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. What really got to me was the thought of Bella alone in her bedroom, knowing that I should have been up there with her, snuggling into her warm little body. Instead I had Tanya the ex from hell breathing fire down my back.

A plan of attack was coming into focus and I was desperate to act on it as soon as possible. The faster I could get rid of Tanya, the sooner I could reconcile with Bella.

"So Tanya." I opened with, interrupting the uneasy flow of conversation that was being had between her and my family. "How long were you planning on staying in Forks?" I kept my voice as light as possible hoping to mask the tension that has setting up home in my lungs.

Tanya turned her attention to me, a smile playing on her lips. "Well as long as you'll have me Eddie, I don't want to outstay my welcome." She turned back to Esme continuing the conversation she had started.

God she was unbelievable. The nice act she put on for my family was as easy to see through, as her barely-there blouse. She knew I hated her. I had made that perfectly clear in Chicago, why was she doing this?

"Ah do you want to come to my room, we really should catch up?" I used my most alluring tone and killer smile, hoping I could get her away.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say you can say in front of your family." She smiled and winked back at me.

It all started making sense, she wanted witnesses. She wanted to play the game with a bunch of people I cared about watching. She knew soon as I got her on her own, I would be kicking her out of Forks as fast as I could say 'Taxi'.

I grinded my teeth together, swallowing the venom that pooled in my throat. Channelling my control I turned up the charm another notch. "Come on Tan, I haven't seen you in ages, I'm sure my family don't mind me stealing you away for five minutes." I winked back. Two could play at this game.

She looked at Esme and then back to me, "Okay but only for five minutes, I was just telling Esme about the Prada sale they had on back home."

Esme smiled weakly at me, obviously confused. I hated that she was drawn into all of this. She was probably dumbfounded as to why I would associate with such an obviously shallow person.

I walked into the hall and headed for my room. The clicking of her heels on the hard floor confirmed she was following and I thanked God for one bit of mercy.

I opened the door to the spare room wide and gestured for her to in, keeping a welcoming expression on my face as she could have easily turn back. She smiled cockily as she entered as did I, because I knew I had her cornered. As soon I closed the door behind me, locking both of us in the room, I let the shred of control I had go. Anger rolled off my body in waves and I she seemed to sense it as her face changed to one of shock and an edge of fear.

I took a deep breath trying to channel the anger and get some kind of grip over it before I started yelling at her and making a scene. I knew this conversation was critical and I couldn't ruin it by having an episode. I had to calm the fuck down for this to work. After a few deep breaths, I started to feel minutely calm, which was probably as good as I could get considering the circumstance. I spoke in a low voice, but the venom was still evident

"What are you doing here, and I don't want to fucking here that you missed me?"

The fear left her features. She knew me too well. I was the master of control and there was no way I would lay a hand on her. She walked towards me, her eyes narrowed and a small smile edged her lips. "That's no way to speak to your girlfriend Edward."

"You're not my fucking girlfriend."

"Well not now, but I will be" She stated matter-of-factly.

"God what are you on, seriously. It's never going to fucking happen!"

Her eyes narrowed, and I got a little satisfaction from the pissed look on her face. "Who was that girl Edward?"

"Don't change the fucking subject Tanya," Shit, I was supposed to be putting the word on her not the other way around. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay Edward, I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

I looked at her, "Humour me then?"

"I'm here in this shitty little hole of a town, because I want you back."

"And why the fuck would you want that? Isn't Alec the new flavour of the month?"

"I don't want to Fuck Alec... Again." She added on laughing. "I want you. I was being serious when I said I missed you Eddie." She took another step towards me, her hands came up and reached around my neck, she brought her body up against mine. I fought the urge to push her aside and pinned my arms to my side. Her fake nails scratched through the base of my hair. I felt physically ill from the invasion. "Alec was just a diversion, a mistake. I should have known no one would compare to you." She whispered seductively in my ear. "Now tell me Edward, who is the girl?"

I was cornered, like a little fucking rat. "She's nothing Tanya, a fucking nobody!"

"Oh I doubt that" She continued her voice now laced with the venom I was use to her using on her so-called 'friends'. Her nails dug purposefully into the back of my head. Our eyes were locked in a fierce gaze. "Do you think I'm stupid? A fucking, biology function? I only needed to take one look at that pathetic expression on her face, to know there is more going on between the two of you, than science."

I grabbed her hands from my scalp and eased her away from me. "She probably has a fucking crush Tanya. You went to school with me it happens."

As I released her she took a few steps back and then started pacing around my room, shamelessly touching my few possessions. She ran her fingers over the books on my small working desk. She toed the gym bag on the floor with my baseball gear in it. "Oh I went to school with you" She laughed. "I know what it was like having every girl's eyes on you. But I could handle it, do you know why?"

"Fucks knows?" I was sick of playing her stupid games.

"You weren't interested in anyone." She replied casually. "You never looked at anyone but me." She paused turning towards me, an evil smile on her lips, "That is, except for Jane."

"God here we go again. For someone so far up her own arse you really are insecure. Always were and still are. Jane was just a friend."

"Yeah I know, just friends. But you didn't see the way she looked at you, with such fucking awe. She was a pretty, delicate little thing. Not to mention vulnerable and poor. All the things you went for, someone for you to save. You would have left me for her eventually. It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah and you couldn't have that could you. What you did to Jane and her father, was so fucking evil. They didn't deserve that, you ruined them."

"No Edward! You did. Little Jane didn't know any better, did you even tell her you had a girlfriend?"

I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated and dreading where she was going with this.

"Yeah I thought not." She continued. "Their fate is on your conscious, not mine. Oh you might be interested to know Jane just quit her public school for a job at a seven-eleven. Such a waste, didn't she want to be a doctor or something, just like you? Last I heard Harvard don't take shelve packers."

"Fuck." Her words struck me like a whip. My last ounce of control dissipated. Instead of anger in its place, I was utterly spent, defeated. I imagined Jane packing shelves in the seven eleven, probably doing night shifts and working overtime to help her family. Her father's bankruptcy had sucked them all dry. I guessed it was only inevitable she would give up school to help them out. She was a good person, someone that didn't deserve her fate. And yet Tanya was right I was responsible. I should have never become friends with her, it was selfish. And the truth was I probably did like her more that I should have.

I looked up at Tanya she was waiting for me, satisfaction written all over her face.

"What do you want from me Tanya?" We both knew I was asking for the truth. I wasn't playing games anymore, I was giving in.

"You know what I want Edward?"

"I'm not going back to Chicago."

"Oh I know that, I'm just asking for a weekend."

xxxx

When I parked up at the Sea-Tac airport at some god forsaken time in the morning, I was still coming to terms with what had happened. Tanya was curled up in the passenger seat sleeping like coiled snake. I had to remind myself several times on the way not to throw the steering wheel towards the tree line, because there was a pretty good chance we would both get killed, not just her. Although the risk was tempting, suicide was not an option at this point. I was still desperate to talk to a certain brown eyed beauty.

God, my beautiful innocent Bella. I was so ashamed at how things had ended, although I knew there was no other way, it still killed me to leave her without explaining myself. My only condolence was hoping Alice would pass the message on. I had managed to explain to her briefly the basic story in the short minute we were left alone. After our friendly little conversation Tanya had refused to leave my side. Alice said she would get in contact with Bella, but I hadn't heard anything and I was seriously worried.

"Wake up, where here." My voice was loud almost a yell. I didn't want to have to touch her to wake her up.

Tanya shifted and looked around the car slightly confused. For a brief second I was reminded of my ex-girlfriend, the one I use to like. But then soon as she opened her mouth the image vanished.

"God, about fucking time. I swear that place is the most isolated shit hole in the America." She stretched her arms out in a yawn, deliberately whacking me in the bicep. "Sure you don't want to make Chicago a permanent return?"

"Let's get this straight. I'm doing this just for the weekend, and then I'm going home. To Forks!" I felt the need to clarify Forks was my home. To me it was my only home but she probably didn't realise that.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I don't see what the big deal is. You get to see your parents, your friends. I don't know why you haven't come back sooner."

"I'm not going to be seeing anyone I don't have too, especially not my parents. You'll have me all to yourself just like you wanted."

She smiled at that. "I'm glad you came around Edward, you'll see it won't be so bad, you might even enjoy yourself."

"I highly doubt that."

We managed to book some last minute flights to Chicago. Tanya paid for the excessive tickets on her credit card, knowing full well her father would foot the bill. There was a few hours to kill and I knew now would be as good a time as any to try and call Bella.

Tanya had to sign some papers for the rental car when they opened at 8.00am. So I thought I'd use the excuse to 'freshen up' and get away from her for five minutes. Unlike me Tanya had a few good hours of sleep under her belt where as I literally felt like death warmed up. Thankfully she let me go, and I rushed into the men's room. Phone in hand I madly clicked on the buttons until I got to Bella's name and hit send. I held my breath as I put the phone to my ear.

"_You've reached Bella, leave your name and number.."_ Bella's sweet voice resonated in my ear, but it was not the one I wanted to hear.

Shit, this was not happening. I clicked on the end call button. I couldn't leave a message, what the hell was I going to say? Hi it's Edward, hope Alice explained everything. Yes I'm a fucking pansy and my balls are currently being squished in the palms of my evil ex. Please forgive me.

I went over to the sink and splashed water over my face. But it did nothing to ease the anxiety. The twisting guilt of leaving Bella, the degradation of the act I was about to commit. I felt like a whore selling myself when I was already sold. Nothing about this was right, but yet I was doing it for Bella's safety. What killed me is I didn't know if Bella could accept that. How could she understand the extent to what Tanya was capable of?


	28. Chapter 28 Picture Perfect

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Picture Perfect**

Edward POV

I fastened the black satin bow around my white collar. Mum had showed me how to do this a million times, but they never turned out as good as hers. As a kid, I was always dressed up for business functions for my father. Not that I ever wanted to go to them, but it was good for appearances and I didn't have much choice in the matter. That was until I was old enough to tell him to go to hell. Thinking of my parents, along with the realisation I was mere minutes from my mother made my guts turn with guilt.

Guilt was an all powerful emotion that currently consumed me, guilt over leaving Bella, guilt over what I was doing with Tanya and now guilt over not seeing my mother. This had become the ultimate nightmare weekend. I was still hoping that I would wake up in Bella's bed, where I should have spent the night, and laugh off a stupid dream about a crazy ex-girlfriends.

Whether it was from severe lack of sleep, emotional turmoil or I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I couldn't shake the horrible feeling that I was a drunk walking along the edge of a cliff, completely unsteady and just one wrong step from falling to my demise. I took a deep breath to steady myself and looked at the final product in the mirror, the edges of the bow tie were still a little crooked, but I couldn't be bothered trying again. Three attempts were enough to drive any straight man crazy. Also considering who I was doing this for, I was tempted to throw the damn Gucci tie in the trash along with the black tailored suit I was wearing. What a coincidence Tanya had a suit tailored to my exact measurements? My suspicion of her planning my attendance at this event well in advance was all too obvious.

Today had been pride-draining. The sun had just risen when we arrived in the Chicago airport. I hadn't slept a wink on the plane, desperate to get to Chicago so that I could use my damn phone and call Bella again. I tried unsuccessfully to get some alone time so I could call her, but Tanya refused to leave my side. Even a bathroom break was written off because Tanya's personal driver James was waiting for us as soon as we stepped out of the terminal. To my absolute elation, Tanya drifting asleep in the Limo and I took the scarce opportunity to send a quick text to Bella. It was short, but probably the most heartfelt, guts-on-the-line text I had ever sent anyone. And yet she hadn't responded, and I was starting to fret that I had lost her. Even if Alice had explained to her my situation and what Tanya was like. Maybe it wasn't enough. Hell, even I thought it wasn't enough. I felt like a wormy, gut-less fool. To scared to stand up against the big bad red-head. How could I expect Bella to forgive me when I couldn't forgive myself?

Tanya had then proceeded to drag me in and out of dress shops, florists, tailor shops, shoe shops even the hair salon. She told the barber exactly how she liked my hair, a little shorter on the sides, and styled at the front. It was too short for my liking but like the rest of the day I had no say in my appearance. Nor did I really care at this point. I was pulled along, in and out, dressed up and down, I felt like her personal little string puppet.

I grabbed my phone off the dresser and made my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the foyer of the lavish house. Luckily Tanya's home was exceptionally large and I was given one of the spare bedrooms. The thought of sleeping in her room would have been disturbingly familiar. Needless to say I would have preferred to sleep in a den of hungry Lions. I didn't think it was possible to hate Tanya any more than what I had before, but after today and her bribing me. She was only one person off the top of my 'people I most hate' list, almost surpassing my father. If not for the fact that so far her threats were only implied and had not yet been acted upon. I stressed the word yet, because if she so much as hurt one hair on Bella's head, physically or emotionally, I doubt even my bulletproof self-control could withstand the repercussion of me exacting my revenge.

Tanya's house was ostentatious much like my parents. Overly furnished and decorated with things, expensive things. Looking at the high sculpted ceilings and priceless artefacts, I couldn't help but feel home sick and not for my parents house. I felt home sick for the first place that had ever felt like a home, Forks. The tall green trees of the expansive forest were replaced by the steel and tarmac of Chicago City. I missed the comfortable elegance and safety of Carlisle and Esme's home, the warmth and charm of the Swan residence. But most of all I missed Bella's tiny bedroom, where her bed took up all the space, and the small desk and dresser table were scattered in books, CD's and things that seemed like little pieces of her soul. I could have spent hours in that room like a perverted snoop rifling through her stuff just so I could discover one more bit of trifle yet all consuming information.

The foyer was empty and silent. No doubt Tanya was still getting ready. I hoped all her preening was not for my sake. I would take Bella in sweats and a pony tail over Tanya in Armani any day of the week and twice on Sunday. I sat down on a velvet padded bench and pulled my phone from my pocket. Refreshing the screen I looked in vain to see if I had any missed calls or messages from Bella. But I already knew there would be nothing. I had my phone in my pocket all day continually checking to see it hadn't died or if it was on silent by accident. But no it was a perfectly functioning, top of the range Nokia and I was starting to worry.

I was so close to calling Bella, when the doorbell sounded. I knew there was basically no one else home except Tanya and the maid so I made my way over to the entrance. Through the glass doors I saw a kaleidoscope of colourful dresses and black suits similar to my own, looks like the pre-party was at Tanya's house.

Before I knew it, the door was swung open and the familiar sea of faces made their way into the oversized entrance way. The girls carried tiny purses on their corsage covered wrists and the boys held silver flasks and open bottles of grey goose vodka which they seemed happy to swig without glasses. The once quiet house was now replaced by rowdy voices and then to my dismay shrieks or recognition as they caught sight of me.

"Edward!" I recognised Irina's voice before I saw her shove her way past a few of the others. Kate followed on her heels. I use to call them tweedledee and tweedledum. They were part and parcel with the Tanya package and I was not surprised to see them here. "I can't believe you actually came, Tanya said you were coming but I didn't think you'd actually show up after what she did to you."

"So what was the going price?" Kate giggled and swiped her fingers suggestively down the lapel of the jacket. "If I knew you were this easy I would have put in an offer."

I grabbed her wrist stopping her hand from moving any further down my chest. "Back off Kate" I growled throwing her arm back to her side. "I'm not in the fucking mood."

Kate looked up at me, her eyes shining with mischief like she was enjoying it.

"Now, now Edward, that's no way to treat our guests." Tanya's sickly sweet voice cut in, loud enough for everyone to hear. All heads turned in her direction, jaws slightly a gape but I refused to be part of it. No doubt her ego was growing to epic proportions from the amount of awe I could see in their gazes, guys and girls alike.

I kept my eyes down as she swivelled in front of me. Her hand reached out and under my jaw until I was forced to look at her. She was wearing an emerald green dress, with a plunging neck line and dangerously high splits. Typical attire for Tanya, she never grasped the concept of leaving something for the imagination. Her assets were on show for everyone to see. I struggled to remember how I ever found this girl attractive, but I put it down to blind familiar allegiance.

Without even looking I knew everyone's eyes would be on us, the hushed voices were a dead giveaway. I hated this so much, I felt so cheap and unclean. What I would give to be able to lock myself in the bathroom and scrub my skin raw just to feel clean again. As much as I hated Kate, her words rang true in a way, how much was I willing to sell myself for? Going through this was basically a form of prostitution.

Although for me the price was Bella's safety and if I had to, I would do a lot more that slap on a suit if I it meant I could keep her safe. But no one else here knew that.

I noticed James through the window, stretched out waiting on the hood of the first limo, a little sanctuary I could possibly hide myself in until we left.

"Look Tanya, I'll wait in the limo before I really go and do something to one of your little friends that I'm sure we'll both regret." I said and headed for door.

Before I could get far, she grabbed my arm. "Not just yet Eddie, were going to take some photos before we leave."

"I'm not doing photo's Tanya. That wasn't part of the deal." I raised my voice hoping that at least the other guests heard my unwillingness to be part of this.

Tanya cocked her head to the side and I knew she was pissed. I'm sure our little bribe wasn't entirely public knowledge. She gripped me tighter her freshly manicured nails dug painfully into my bicep as she brought her lips to my ear. "Don't be like that Eddie." She whispered her voice hissing with acid. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And the deal was prom! Photos are a part of Prom, so I suggest you suck it up and smile."

As if on cue a photographer appeared from the family room and started snapping all the guests. When it was our turn, Tanya posed like a girl possessed. Legs on show, eyes fluttering, shoulder turned it was like a rehearsed dance of poses. No doubt she had practiced the routine in a mirror a thousand times over. She dragged me in to the flashing light and wrapped her arms around me. I tried to remain as blank as possible much to the photographer's dismay. "Look here sir, Smile… Please Sir… Smile."

_Sorry buddy, it's not bloody happening._

Finally I thought the onslaught was coming to an end, but I was wrong. Tanya slipped her iphone out of a tiny purse and handed it to the photographer.

"Could you take a few more photos on this Laurent, I want to save it as a screen saver."

"No problem Mam." Laurent diligently replied.

Tanya grabbed my shoulders and turned towards me so that I couldn't avoid her eye contact.

"Eddie, can you please be a little more believable."

I was about to tell her to go fuck herself, but before I could, her hands grabbed my neck and her lips were on mine. If the moment could get any worse I heard the quiet click of her iphone. It was over as quickly as it started, but I knew Laurent timing was perfect, the image was captured.

Tanya pulled away and I looked at the photographer, the phone clutched in his hands.

"Give me the phone." I gestured towards Laurent. My voice was hard and he looked at me with fear in his eyes, before turning frantically towards Tanya.

"Give it to me, Laurent." Tanya demanded holding out her hand to him. Tanya must have been a scarier opponent because Laurent reluctantly gave the phone back to her and promptly left the room. I couldn't blame him though Tanya could do a lot more damage to him than what I could.

Tanya squeezed my arm, "Edward. It's just a photo, no harm done."

"I don't give a shit Tanya. I don't want anyone seeing that photo not even you. Give me the damn Phone."I reached for her hand but she drew it back away from her, and put her other hand on my chest.

"No Edward, It's my phone. If you let me keep this one tiny photo of us I won't make you be in anymore. You can even leave early. You don't have to come to the after party."

"I never intended on going to the after party."

"That's part of Prom too."

"You keep going on about Prom being the deal Tanya. When the hell was I going to get the fine print?"

"God, give up Edward you know you won't win. I think I'm being pretty reasonable here, letting you leave early. Everyone else is going to the after party."

"For all I know you've probably planned it that way. You'll ditch me after prom and go find someone who actually wants to hook up with you. Because you sure as hell know I won't be giving you anything tonight."

Tanya laughed coldly. "If I wanted your cock tonight Edward, I'd just take it."

"You know that's called rape nowadays."

"It's not rape, if you say yes. And believe me if I really wanted to, I could make you agree to anything."

"Keep the fucking photo, Fuck it!" I growled in desperation.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"You've got your photo, you've got tonight and then that's it. I'm going back to Forks the minute this stupid prom is over, and you can't ask for anything from me, ever again. Got it?"

"Okay Eddie" She winked and replied sweetly but unconvincingly.

After the last of the guests were finished with photos and polishing off their bottles of champagne and vodka, we all made our way to the procession of Limo's.

Lucky for me, once we were arrived at the Prom, Tanya was sufficiently distracted by more gushing girls and bright lights. I was able to sit relatively unnoticed at our table. Occasionally a familiar face would dare to approach me, but after realising I wasn't in the mood for small talk they would quickly move on.

It was nearing the end of the night, when Tanya finally approached me. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her brow and some of curls had come loose because she had basically spent the whole night on the dance floor and in and out of the ladies room with her entourage.

"There's only a few more songs left Eddie. Before it's over and I need my man accessory, come here." She wiggled her finger at me.

I knew this was it, the last request and I was done, so I sucked in a deep breath, left my balls at the table and made my way onto the dance floor with her.

Of course a slow song came on, and Tanya hitched her arms around my neck. I braced my hands on her waist keeping an arm length between us, despite her desperate attempts to tug me closer.

We swayed to the song along with all the other couples, although there was a lot more snogging and groping going on with the others. "This is nice, isn't it Eddie? I always knew we'd be together at Prom. First we were friends, then lovers, now enemies. Such a natural progression don't you think?"

"You're sick" Was all I could manage to reply.

She was about to retaliate when she stopped mid breath and smiled. "Oh great timing, I wonder who this could be?"

To say I was confused when she released her hold from my neck to open her clutch bag which hung from her wrist, was an understatement. I didn't think wild horses would stop her from the last dance, but yet here she was allowing a phone call to interrupt us.

She pulled out the vibrating phone and I noticed the callers ID on her screen. I was even more flabbergasted as to why she would answer a call from someone she called 'slut face' until Tanya opened her mouth and it all made sense.

"Hello Bella, I guess you got my picture message?"

xxxx

A/N: It's been a while, but I'm finally going to finish this story. I have the next 2 chapters in draft so they should come out pretty quick. Just needed the motivation to get started again. Sorry to any of my long time readers. I will finish this story! (my little mantra )

Ps. Reviews are great motivation


	29. Chapter 29 Threats and Fatigue

**Chapter Twenty nine: Threats and Fatigue**

Edward POV

White hot fury blurred my vision as I looked at Tanya, she was cupping her hand to her ear as she struggled to listen to the caller. But this had to be some kind of sick joke. There was no way that could be Bella on the other end. How could she have got Bella's phone number for starters? I had my phone on me all day.

"What was that Bella? I'm sorry, I can't here you. Edward and I are dancing and the music is really loud. Could you hold on for a second while I go outside?"

She lowered the phone and pulled me closer so I could hear her better.

"Sorry Edward, I have to take this. Maybe we can continue the dance when I get back?"

She walked off the floor with an exaggerated sway of her hips and toss of her hair. My body was rigid with shock and by the time I was able to react she was outside on the balcony talking to my girlfriend.

I regained some feeling in my legs and followed her outside. I pushed past the doors and was greeted with a biting cold breeze and Tanya's figure facing me, a sly grin on her face as she held the phone to her ear.

"He's right here Bella, he followed me outside." Tanya looked at me and winked. "What was that you wanted me to tell him?"

I didn't realise I was holding my breath till I finally opened my mouth to say something and it came out as a strangled moan. "Give me the phone Tanya."

"Sorry hold on a sec Bella." She held the phone away. "You can give up the charade Eddie, I know Bella was your girlfriend she just told me. But it doesn't matter, she says, she doesn't want to talk to you, she said otherwise she would have called you herself!"

My stomach dropped at this. Any hope that this was a fake call, were dashed. How could Tanya know all this without having talked to Bella directly? The charade was over. Tanya knew Bella was my girlfriend. Not only that, but the disturbing use of the word 'was' didn't go unnoticed on my behalf.

My heart beat seemed to leap up into my ears and all I could hear was the blood rushing through my head. I was vaguely aware that Tanya continued the conversation as I wasn't there.

"Really, is that so Bella! Well you don't have to thank me. I would want to know if my boyfriend was cheating on me too. But look I really think you should tell Edward yourself because I don't think he would take my word for it. He's still here, I'll put him on."

To my horror, Tanya held the phone out to me. "I think she has something to tell you."

My hands shook as I took the phone out of her hand. I took a deep breath before holding the phone to my ear.

"Bella?"

"_Yes it's me_ _Edward!" _Bella's sweet voice responded, but her tone scared me, nothing like I what I was use to, it was filled with hurt and anger.

"Bella, did you get my message I sent earlier? That photo from Tanya, it was nothing, you have to believe me. Has Alice spoken to you?" I couldn't hide the desperation in my voice.

Bella interrupted my pleas,_ "Edward, it's over between us. How can I ever trust you again?"_

"Bella, don't do this please."

"_I saw the picture, there's nothing more to be said. We can't be together anymore. It's obvious Tanya still wants you."_

"I don't want her, god Bella I just want you!"

But I was cut off with a dial tone. She had hung up on me. I threw the phone into the valet parking below us, it smashed with a satisfying crunch into the bitumen.

"Shit Edward, that was a new phone!" Tanya yelled.

"Don't act like your upset over the phone, I know you're fucking elated. You got what you wanted!" I screamed back at her.

"What I wanted was the truth Edward. You told me she was nothing to you, and I just proved she is a little more than nothing. Admit it, she was your girlfriend!"

"Well yeah, that's obvious now isn't it? But she wasn't just my girlfriend Tanya, she was everything to me, and now you've ruined it. How the hell did you get her number anyway?"

Tanya just laughed at me. "God Edward that was the easy part... Am I the only rich kid that still uses her daddy for business favours?"

Of course her father would have had some involvement. "How could I forget? What's it like riding your father's coat tails Tanya? Good luck getting any respect in the real world. One of these days this plastic life of yours will all come crumbling down around you."

"Your one to talk. How is your world looking right at the moment Edward? You leave the security of your father's bank account and your battered mothers embrace, for what? A shitty old town, a family who let you sleep in the guest room and a girlfriend that no longer wants you!"

"Screw you Tanya, you don't know anything about the Cullens, Carlisle is more of a father to me, than what my real father has ever been." My voice was cold and cutting, I needed to get out of here. I needed to get back to Bella. "But I don't have to listen to you anymore, you got your prom! I'm leaving."

"I always get what I want Edward, you should have realised that by now. You can leave, because you're no use to me when you're such a mess. Go home, feel better and I'll get the rest from you later."

"A deals a fucking deal Tanya, I do prom and you leave me the fuck alone."

"For now, but you lied to me Edward, taking me to prom when you were in a relationship with someone else. I don't like being the other woman."

"Don't pretend you didn't know all along Tanya, why would you have gone to all this effort. If you thought I was single?"

She laughed mockingly, "Don't you see this was more fun, you were so boring when we were together. What can I say? I like the chase."

"Well, you've got nothing over me anymore Tanya, you can't keep bribing me when there's nothing more you can take."

"Are you forgetting Edward? If Carlisle has replaced your real father, what about your mother, or are you just as quick to forget about her too?"

"You leave her out of this!"

"Oh I will, and so can you….. Goodbye Edward. I want to enjoy the rest of my night. I'll see you again soon. James will take you to the airport."

She left in a swirl of green as my blood literally boiled in anger. Never had I ever wanted to be more like my father than this moment. How satisfying it would have been to let go of my carefully constructed control and lash out at her. I couldn't walk back inside, I knew if I did that control was sure to slip.

I saw a lifeline in the form of a fire escape ladder and climbed down to the ground floor. I tugged at my bow tie which all of a sudden felt like it was choking me and deposited it in the nearest trash can. I stumbled out onto the busy highway and flagged down the first available cab, directing the driver to the airport.

xxxx

I arrived back in Forks by Sunday morning. Peaks of sunlight shone though the wispy grey clouds, it was surprisingly rare for this time of year. The taxi dropped me off at the Cullen's house as I had initially requested, but I didn't go inside.

In a state of daze brought on by a complete lack of sleep, I made my way to the only place I wanted to be. I couldn't see her truck in the driveway, but I didn't let it deter me. I slipped off the Gucci blazer and threw it into some nearby bushes. I rolled up the long white sleeves and held onto the lattice work underneath her bedroom window and proceeded to climb.

Her window was open, but I could see the room was empty. It looked just like it did when I last saw it. A seemingly, organised chaos of clutter. My brain was too weak to realise that this was an invasion of privacy, and that Bella would probably kill me is she saw me here. But I wasn't listening to my head. The jumble of emotions and nightmare memories from the weekend were enough for me to block out the internal monologue and instead I listened to the only thing that had managed to stay intact. My heart. Bella may not love me anymore, but my feelings for her had not changed. So my heart lead me to the only place it wanted to be.

I clambered through the window, managing to catch the dress pants on the latch, I fell heavily onto the floor. The sound would have been heard through the house. The shock and pain of the fall, woke me up to the fact I had just broke into the chief of polices house. I paused crouching on the floor waiting for a yell of panic and footsteps up the stairs. But there was nothing. The house was empty.

I looked around the room, unsure of what I was supposed to do. My only vague thoughts were getting here, to seeing Bella. But now that I knew the house was empty, I was at a loss. That was until I turned and saw her bed. It was unmade, the purple cover turned down and the pillow was imprinted with the sweet curve of her head. I didn't have to think much more before I collapsed on to it, twisting myself into the sheets and inhaling the sweet smell of Bella. Blowing caution, and the thought of angry, gun wielding fathers out the window, I gave in to exhaustion and let blissful unconsciousness take me.


	30. Chapter 30 Convince and Return

**Chapter Thirty: Convince and Return**

Bella POV

"Edward, it's over between us. How can I ever trust you again?" I yelled at Edward and it was the very blackest of blasphemy.

"_Bella, don't do this please."_His voice was broken and pained. It killed me.

How was I supposed to finish this conversation? I sucked in a deep breath and willed myself to continue. "I saw the picture, there's nothing more to be said. We can't be together anymore. It's obvious Tanya still wants you."

"_I don't want her, god Bella I just want you!"_

I couldn't help but react to his words, my heart lifted and all I wanted was to tell him I loved him that all I wanted was him. But before I could react Alice tore the phone from my hand and ended the call.

I couldn't help but scream at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You were losing it Bella, you were just about to crack I could see it in your face. I told you, you had to be convincing and believe me that was definitely convincing"

"Shit!"

"Bella" Alice retorted obviously appalled by my newly discovered vocabulary. We were sitting on her big princess style bed. Her bedroom was almost as familiar to me as my own.

"God Alice, I think I have a right to swear. I just told my boyfriend that it's over, when it's the very last thing that I want. What if he doesn't come back? Maybe he will just stay in Chicago, stay with Tanya.

"Bella, believe me. After all the crap Tanya has pulled on Edward this weekend. That is the last thing that will happen. There is no one for him in Chicago, he can't turn to his mother, and his friends betrayed him. He will come back, I'm sure of it"

"When?"

Alice shook her head, unable to hide the slight doubt that filled her pixie features "I don't know Bella, hopefully as soon as he can."

I couldn't handle the word hopefully, when I was fastly losing all hope, "Maybe I could call him Alice, just in a few more hours, or I could text him."

"No Bella! We can't risk it. You've done so well to keep this up. Were playing Tanya at her own game. This will work, she will let him go because she thinks you don't want him anymore. If she was to answer his phone or see the text it would ruin all out hard work. You're just going to have to wait for him to come back and talk to him then"

"Your right, I'll wait." I lay back on the bed in defeat, flicking the covers up with my toes and curling up under the covers beside Alice. "Can I have my phone back" I reached my hand out to her.

Alice reached over to her bedside table and switching the light off, "I'll keep it Bella" she whispered.

"I just want to look at the picture again"

"Bella!" Her voice was a quiet groan.

"Just once more," I had looked at the picture of Edward and Tanya a million times it seemed. She had only sent it a few hours ago but it was etched in my memory. Although what I knew was a picture of Tanya forcefully grabbing and planting a kiss on an unsuspecting Edward contorted in my mind to Edward grabbing her and kissing her back.

"Why torture yourself Bella, it's obvious in the picture Tanya set him up. He looks so shocked. She might as well have kissed a cardboard cut out of him."

"I know, that's why I want to look at it. My mind keeps distorting the image and all I can think of is him kissing her back."

"Okay" She sighed. "One more time and then were going to sleep."

I could hear her clicking away on the phone to find the picture, then she handed the phone to me.

The picture illuminated our faces, and I took in a breath as I allowed myself to look at it again. Tanya's hands were clearly clasped around his neck and his eyes were open wide in shock. His lips were a hard line, while hers were soft and open against them. Her eyes were closed and her chest was pressed against his strained torso. It was almost comical, if not for the fact that her lips were pressed against my boyfriends, I would have laughed out loud. Even a stranger could tell Edward was unsuspecting and not interested in the slightest to the buxom strawberry blonde.

In the form of relief I let out a short giggle which vibrated in my chest. Alice turned towards me with a big smile on her face. "It's pretty funny really" Alice explained laughing a bit herself. "Maybe not so funny when we first opened it, but definitely funny now. I'm surprised Tanya even used that photo, it's not believable in the slightest. I guess Edward wasn't going to let her have another shot. That was why I was convinced he wasn't into it. If she wanted to ruin your relationship she should have sent a more believable photo than that."

Alice was right when I first saw the photo I was devastated, but then she talked me through it. She ran over once again the short conversation she had with Edward just before he left. All the pieces seemed to fit together. Tanya was bribing Edward, by threatening the people and relationships he cared about. The picture of her and Edward in formal attire, assumingly for her prom, was proof she wanted to show everyone especially me, that she Edward was hers.

The other reason why I trusted the photo was a set up, was something I had missed from all the missed calls I had from both Alice and Edward from when my phone was dead was one unopened text message. While I had the chance I toggled back to my inbox on the phone and opened Edwards text

Let me fix this, I love you - E

Just like it had the first time I opened the text, my heart soared with the short but heartfelt message.

I reluctantly gave the phone back to Alice's outstretched arm. She still didn't trust me with it.

She switched the phone off and rolled over onto her side, "Sleep tight Bella"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" we both whispered together.

Before long I could hear the soft snores escaping Alice, and I wished that I could fall asleep so easily. Anything to make the time slip faster so that I could see Edward again. And not in the form of a grainy fake prom photo, but the real Edward the one I still loved.

Xxxxx

It was late in the morning when I left Alice's house. Esme had cooked us breakfast and I ate as much as was polite. Eating seemed such a trivial, distracting thing to be doing, when my heart was in such turmoil. Alice said she would come home with me, but I was desperate for some alone time to think. After the shock of Edward's departure, we had spent all day Saturday scheming together. And to Alice's credit it was largely successful. There was no way I could have resisted calling Edward if not for the fact I was barred from using my phone. It seemed as though Tanya took the bait, and now I just hoped she had let Edward come home thinking I was now indifferent to him.

There were still no cars in the driveway. Charlie had taken my truck to get serviced yesterday morning, and I guessed it was going to take a little more than one day to fix the ancient beast. As for Charlie he was off fishing, as was his normal routine especially when the weather was as surprisingly pleasant as it currently was.

The house was quiet when I unlocked the front door. I was grateful Charlie hadn't come home early. All I wanted was to curl up on my own bed and shut out the rest of the world. I trudged heavily up the stairs and opened my door.

The first thing I noticed was a pair of black shinny shoes poking out of the end of my bed covers. Before I could let out a scream, my eyes quickly travelled up the long body which was half covered in my purple quilt and finally my eyes rested on the familiar messy array of bronze hair.

Edward was fast asleep in my room.

His eyes were closed peacefully and his arm was stretched over his forehead, blocking out a tiny ray of light that had filtered through the window and rested near his face. His other arm was coiled around the mess of bed covers hugging them to his chest. He looked so beautiful lying there I was completely taken back.

Once I regained some composure and had reasoned to myself that I was indeed awake and that this really was Edward sleeping in my room. I gathered some courage and approached his sleeping form. From what I could see he was wearing a dress shirt with the open collar and black pants, so he hadn't changed since last night. He must have come straight from the Prom.

I sat cautiously on the end of the bed, careful not to wake him. My hands itched to touch him, when I noticed a lock of his hair which was sticking in an odd direction I couldn't resist smoothing it down lightly with my fingers. I could tell from the photo that he had a haircut, but it was odd to see it in the flesh it made the events seem closer to home. Looking at him sleeping so peacefully it was easy to forget the last few days.

"Bella" Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts. I thought he had woken but when I looked down his eyes were still closed a slight frown etched on his face.

"Bella," He whispered again, "don't go"

His voice was heart breaking, and I couldn't bear the distance between us any longer. I reacted purely on instinct, taking hold of his arm that was resting on the quilt. I shifted myself so that I was lying next to him. I rested my head on his bicep and curled myself around him.

"I'm here Edward" I whispered softly.

I knew he was still asleep because if he was awake he would have got a shock. As far as he was concerned I was still angry at him. I was purely elated at the thought that he had come here to make amends. And when he was awake I could straighten things out and we could move on. I was tempted to wake him, just so that we could reconcile and be done with it. But I could see the dark circles under his eyes and I guessed the other reason he was sleeping here was pure exhaustion.

His own subconscious instincts must have kicked in because after a few minutes his other arm that was resting above his head moved and draped heavily over my body. He curled his body towards me his knees shifting between mine, his nose pressed into the top of my hair. I sighed as I was overcome with his presence. I could smell the hint of aftershave and designer cologne, as well his own familiar scent that I had become attuned too. Before I knew it I was falling into blissful slumber engulfed in the intoxicating presence of the boy that I loved, who I knew loved me back.


End file.
